Oliver Dursley- and the Hogwarts Journey
by Crystal-Wolf21
Summary: This is a fan-fiction story about Dudley Dursley's son becoming a wizard.
1. Return to Privet Drive

The sun was shining bright in the afternoon sky as Harry Potter made his way through Little Whinging. His thoughts going back to the many times he had made escapes from this very same place. Without realizing it, Harry had begun rubbing his lightning bolt scar.

As they passed the park that Harry used to hang out in, he thought about the dementors and Dudley getting sick after the attack. Few Muments later they drove past the alley where his Godfather, Sirius had first appeared to him in the form of a dog. Harry had been so sure it was the Grimm coming for him.

Harry was pulled out of his past, from his youngest son Albus. "Dad, did you really grow up here? This place is…" His voice trailed off.

Harry chuckled, "A bit too clean?"

"YEAH, well no, it's like if no one really lives here?" Albus sighed and stared out the window, "How come we didn't use the floo powder to get here, I'm tired!"

Harry's memory went to the night that his father-in-law, Arthur Weasley, had tried to use the fireplace in the Dursley's house. Not only did Arthur shock Uncle Vernon by traveling via the floo network, but destroyed the living room trying to get out of the boarded up fireplace.

The car pulled into number 4 Privet Drive, "Albus, today we have to act like muggles, remember? This is your cousin Dudley's house now, but they aren't like us. Your mother told you about things, right?"

Albus nodded, "I can't talk about magic, quidditch, Hogwarts or anything else… but what are we going to talk about?"

Albus was eleven going on forty, he had such a seriousness about him that Harry found himself doing things just to make his son laugh. Albus was a mirror image of Harry, from the unruly hair, to his short stature. Anytime Harry looked at him, he wondered if he ever looked so innocent.

Harry looked to the house, he could see a small face peering through the curtains. Harry turned to look at his son, "These are muggles, Albus, we have to be nice and only talk about what muggles talk about. Like the weather, or soccer, or even his school."

Albus pouted, "Soccer is stupid, they don't fly or nothing, and who talks about weather Dad? Do you want him to think I'm a nerd? Hey, Grandpa wants me to ask how they make those people move on the vid-toe games! Can I ask that?"

Harry undid his seatbelt, "How about we just play things by ear. Your mother wants me to invite them for dinner this summer, when you and your brother are home from school, but as I said, we will just play things by ear."

As they walked up the sidewalk Harry smiled at the yard, knowing that Aunt Petunia would have a fit seeing the few weeds in the flower gardens. He rang the doorbell and waited, unsure of what to expect.

Before he had time to rethink the visit for the hundredth time, Harry was standing face to face with Dudley Dursley. "Well, come in then."

Dudley stepped back to allow Harry and Albus in. He led them to the family room. In there, sat a extremely petite woman with shoulder length mousy brown hair, huddled up beside her, trying to hide, was a boy close to Albus' age. The boy reminded Harry of Dudley all those years ago, but only in actions. The young boy looked a lot like his mother with his small frame and bright green eyes. Harry wondered if he had heard 'you have your mother's eyes' as much as Harry had in his own life. He did have Dudley's blond hair, and chin. Harry waited to have introductions, wondering if there would be any.

Dudley sat in what was once Uncle Vernon's chair, "Harry Potter, this is my wife Julie and our son Oliver"

Harry sat in one of the other chairs hoping not to spook Oliver, "Nice to meet you both, Julie, you know my wife Ginny, but we have never had the pleasure of meeting. I believe it is you and her that are responsible for today." Harry turned to the small boy, "Oliver, this is my son Albus, I think you guys are close to the same age."

Albus gave Oliver a big smile, 'Wanna go play?"

Dudley shot Harry a look, but said nothing to stop the boys when they headed outside. Harry sat back and looked around, the portrait of Uncle Vernon hung over the fireplace. Dudley saw where he was looking, "Dad has been gone for about five years now. Mum sold me the house and moved to a small flat a few blocks from here. She asked you not to try to find her."

"Like I would…" Harry said, but quickly added, "I'm sorry, that was rude. "I am also sorry about your Dad, he and I didn't see eye to eye much but he was a good man."

Dudley nodded in acceptance, "As I get older the more I appreciate him," Dudley said as the still looked at the painting.

"Dudley, you look great!" Harry exclaimed, trying to steer the conversation away from Vernon Dursley. "How much weight have you lost? You look smaller than you did when we were seventeen."

Dudley couldn't help but smile, "The weight loss is thanks to Julie, she has me on a diet that has food I will actually eat. She told me when she got pregnant that she wouldn't have an unhealthy child and trust me, I don't cross her." Dudley smiled fondly at his wife.

Julie returned the smile and then looked to Harry, "I am not the big bully he is acting like, just a good cook. Now, Harry, how is Ginny? Why didn't she come with you? Is Lilly ok?"

Harry instantly knew why his wife liked this woman. Julie was very open, sweet, and loved her family.

"Ginny is good, so is Lily. Lily is at that age of trying to get into everything and, well… I didn't know about having her here."

Dudley frowned, "Harry, I'm not my parents. I don't understand your kind, and still don't want too, but Oliver is my son and Julie wants him to know all his family." Dudley glanced to Julie, "Like I said, she isn't one to cross, so I am not going to keep my boy from knowing Mum's side of the family. Just don't be teaching him none of the boogie woogie junk."

Julie burst out laughing, "Dudley Dursley that is the funniest way to explain Hogwarts I have yet to hear from you! Anyway, Ginny says it is a very nice place."

The shocked look on Harry's face made Dudley laugh, "Look Harry, I'm just doing what I can to make sure our families know each other. You can say magic, or Hogwarts, and even hocus pocus. Just don't cross the bounds okay?"

Harry nodded, "Agreed, but I have to admit, I never thought Hogwarts would be mentioned in this house without someone being sent to the cupboard under the stairs."

Julie stood up, "The day is still young! Now you two catch up and I will go make some tea."

Oliver ran to the swing set out back, "I WON!"

Albus caught up, "But you didn't say we was racing!" Albus accused.

Both boys started playing in the dirt under the swings, Oliver looked at Albus. "How come you got such a funny name? Don't your mum and dad like you?"

Albus puffed up, "My Mum and Dad love me, and they named me after the greatest headmaster Hogwa…. I can't tell you about that."

"What? You can tell me, I won't say nothing… swear!" Oliver held up a hand as if that proved he wouldn't utter a word.

Albus pushed some dirt around, trying to decide if he should trust his new cousin. "Well, if you really swear we could do an unbreakable vow," Albus looked unsure, "but I don't really know how."

Oliver sat up straight, "I bet we just shake hands, and both swear we won't tell what we say out here!" Oliver said with such a serious tone, it was hard not to put faith in that, but Albus wasn't convinced

Albus shook his head, "No, it's more than that, you need a wand and everything to make it real."

"A wand? Like a witches or a magician?"

Albus looked surprised, "You know about witches? Dad, said you didn't!"

Oliver looked confused, "Course I know, I watch TV!"

"What's TV?"

Oliver busted up laughing, "Ok that was funny, everyone knows what TV is!"

Albus started laughing just so Oliver wouldn't know that he really didn't know what TV was. "Hey, my grandpa wants me to ask you how you play vid-toe games? Do you have one?"

Oliver rolled in the dirt laughing, "You are really funny!" Oliver thought his new cousin was just joking, "I got the new racing game, want to go play it?"

Albus shook his head, for some reason Oliver kept thinking he was funny, and Albus was pretty sure it was something to do with being a muggle. "We could just play out here, ok?"

Oliver grabbed a big dump truck and started filling the back end with dirt, "So what was it about that head master thing? I did swear not to say!"

"Well, I got named for the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. My middle name is Severus, and he was another headmaster! This year I turn eleven so I get to go to Hogwarts, and I can see their portraits! Course I already know what Professor Dumbledore looked like, cuz he is on Wizard cards!"

Oliver had stopped filling the truck with dirt, looking awestruck at Albus, "You think witches are real? They are only on tv, or run around on Halloween… aren't they?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "those stupid people that dress up on Halloween are mug… just people, and they don't have any powers!"

Oliver leaned in just a bit, "Do you have powers?"

Albus did a very small nod, "Not much, mostly when I get mad, or when I get frustrated with junk."

Oliver bit his lip, "I do that too… but you can't tell anyone… remember we swore!" Oliver looked around making sure they were still alone. "When I get mad, or really excited I can make things happen. Nothing bad but things just happen."

He looked to the house and back to Albus, "Just last week, there was a new game that came out. I really wanted it, and I had kind a fit in the store hoping my Mum would buy it."

Oliver leaned in, "Mum got really mad, and told me we're just going to leave and not even get the toy that she had already said I could have!"

Oliver took a deep breath, "I was really mad and when we got to the car it had a flat tire."

Albus didn't look as impressed as Oliver thought he should, "Don't you see.. I thought let the tires to be flat, so we couldn't leave."

Albus looked a bit more convinced, "Well, maybe… but you better not say nothing, my dad says your dad don't like our kind."

Oliver put a hand to his stomach, feeling a little queasy, he didn't want to believe he may be something that his father wouldn't like. Oliver's Mum came to the back door calling them for dinner, the boys stood up to dust the dirt off. The smelled dinner filtered out to them, Oliver rubbed his stomach again and thought maybe he was just queasy because he was hungry. He shrugged, running inside quickly, leaving the feeling of dread outside.

The rest of the visit was spent together, leaving no more time for the boys to talk. On the way home, Harry and Albus were discussing what quidditch team would make it to the World Cup, but Harry could see his son was preoccupied. "So what did you think of your cousin?"

Albus jumped, "What? Why did you ask that?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, "Albus… did you tell him about us?"

Albus didn't want to lie to his father, but he had sworn, and that meant he couldn't say. "Well, he talked about my name and I told him about Professor Dumbledore. That was ok wasn't it?"

Harry knew Albus wasn't telling him everything, and dreaded hearing what was really said, if Oliver told his parents. "Yes, telling him that was ok."

"Dad,,, what is TV?" Albus asked.

Harry laughed, "Something that drains the brain." As soon as the words came out Harry regretted them, all color drained from Albus' face.

"Not really, son, I'm sorry… I forget how little you guys know of the Muggle world. A TV is just a box that shows moving pictures, that tell a story, or show a game."

"Like a portrait?" Albus asked.

"Not exactly, it shows many different things, on one box. You can change the channel to see other things."

Albus was awestruck, "Wow…. why don't we have one of those?"

Harry smiled, "Because lives are wasted sitting in front of that, watching other's lives. Wizard's prefer to live their lives.," Harry answered.

A few hours later they got home to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The portrait of Sirius Black's mother still hung in the hall, but she had long since given up on screaming about the mud blood and filth in her home, the portrait now stood empty with nothing but a black background. Harry sometimes wondered where she went.

Kreacher came running to greet them, taking their coats and hats. "Master's butterbeer is on the table, and the Mistress is in the kitchen helping Kreacher with dinner."

Harry watched as Kreacher led Albus to the kitchen, "You mother has missed you young master!"

Harry was always amazed at how much Kreacher had changed throughout the years. There were many times both he and Ron had wished they could add Kreacher's head to the wall of all the other house elves that had served the Black family.

As Kreacher was pulling little Albus in to see Ginny, Harry was kicking his shoes off at the door "Ginny, love, we're home"

He knew that Ginny didn't need his word for it. Kreacher had come to love their children, and whenever they did arrive home, it was all he could do not to roll out an entire parade in their honor. Harry chuckled at the thought. He was in a good mood, the visit with Dudley and Julie went better that he could have hoped, and because of that, sunshine seemed to radiate from inside of him. Harry could hear Albus telling Ginny all about his day with his cousin Oliver, he was so excited, and talking so quickly he wondered how Ginny was even able to understand any of it.

Harry moved just behind Ginny, kissing her on the top of her head, it was a small gesture, but it was so full of love that it stopped Albus "Ahhhhhhh Daaaad Get a Room Reeeallly"

Ginny and Harry both laughed so wholeheartedly the blood rushed into Albus's face, "it's not that funny!"

Albus stormed around the corner and up the stairs, Harry and Ginny's laughter trailing behind him.

Ginny called for Kreacher and with a crack he was in the dining hall.

Ginny spoke quietly, and quickly "Kreacher, I need you to go upstairs, keep an eye on the children. I need to talk to Harry, and I can't have them interrupting just now, do you understand?"

"Oh yes Mistress Potter" Ginny cringed visibly at this

"Kreacher, will I ever get you to call me Ginny"

Kreacher bowed his long angler nose almost touching the floor "Yes Mistress Ginny"

And is a loud crack he was gone. Ginny rolled her eyes, and sighed. Harry had taken a seat to her left, his face full of concern. Harry was surprised because the mood charged so quickly.

"Ginny, what is it?" Harry began, but Ginny smiled sweetly at him like she always did and he melted.

There was a concern in her eyes. Her eyes flittered to a small hand bag, reaching for it, she pulled out an envelope that was twice the size of the bag itself. Harry smiled when he saw it. It was the letter from Hogwarts, Albus would be entering his first year, and Harry was overwhelmed with pride.

Ginny began to speak and her tone, stopped him short, not to mention what she said "Minerva came by today to drop off the Hogwarts letters."

Minerva McGonagall was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But Harry would always remember her was the Head of Gryffindor house, his transfiguration professor, and the outstandingly, brave woman that fought alongside him, his future wife, and family in the war against Voldemort. His hand went unknowingly up to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, it had not pained him in many years.

Ginny's eyes had a look of seriousness, Harry knew that look. "What's up?".

"We got letters for James and Al, but Harry…. there was a third letter that Minerva thought best if she brought here."

She slid the folded piece of parchment, address up toward him on the table.

Harry looked down at it, the same green ink, written in Minerva's hand. It read

Oliver Vernon Dursley

4 Privet Dr.

Little Whinging

Harry took in a deep breath, Ginny slid her long, thin fingered hand over his, and squeezed lightly "I know," She whispered.

Harry stared at the letters trying to will them to change, knowing that they wouldn't. "Dudley will never allow this."

Ginny simply nodded "And Petunia?" Harry sighed, closing his eyes. He hated to think what his Aunt would do to Oliver. Thinking back at all the pet names that his aunt had, had for Dudley while they were growing up. Harry hated to think what she would now called Oliver when no one was around. Julie called Oliver, Ollie, and that was cute, but lord only knew what would happen now.

Harry knew that he could not just send this letter, there could be no owls, no surprises, if there could only be a way that he could get Dudley to come here.

Harry looked at Ginny "Do you think that Dudley would come here for dinner. He may not bring Oliver, but if we could get Julie on board."

Ginny grinned "Who said Julie wasn't on board?"

Harry laid the letter back on the table, "Have you told Julie yet?"

Ginny went to the stove to start a kettle for tea, in seconds the whistle was blowing, she brought Harry a nice hot cup of tea. "Sit down, and I will fill you in."

He pulled out a chair and sat down, worried just what his wife had been up to.

"Julie and I talk quite often, she knows much more about us than Dudley does. She has tried to talk to him, but he has been raised to think that our kind are all bad. She told me something last year that I never told you, but I think now I have to."

"Harry, Julie's grandmother was a witch. It was never talked about outside the family. When she met Dudley, and he talked about you, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. She never thought it would come up since neither her mother, nor her had no powers. Now, she will have to tell him."

Harry sat in a shocked silence, "I'm lost… Julie got told by Dudley about us, so Julie came to you to tell you about her family, but made you promise not to say anything? Why tell you anything?"

Ginny sighed heavily, and spoke as if talking to a child, "Honey, she has been locked away from our kind all her life. When she asked questions, she was told that it didn't matter, because it didn't have anything to do with them. She grew up knowing, but not knowing, can you see how confusing that was for her? Then she marries a man that knows about us too, and wants to talk to him. Once again, only to be told that it is bad."

Harry twisted his cup in his hands, "So that is why she contacted you? But, what do we do now?"

Ginny got up and kissed Harry's head, "How about you let me deal with this one, you just relax, and things will work out the way they are supposed to."

Harry smiled, "Ginny, you have never dealt with the Dursleys, they are a very close minded. For now, I will agree to let you deal with it, things went really good with Dudley today, so no surprises, OK?"

...

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted next week... please leave me reviews!


	2. A Dursley Dilemma

The next day Harry headed off to work, thinking of one thing… he wanted Ron and Hermione in his office so they could have one of "their" kind of talks. Ron was easy, they worked in the same office, both had become Aurors after the fall of Voldemort. Hermione might be a little harder to get to come in. She worked in Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and traveled to locations quite often.

As soon as Harry got into his department, he waved to Ron to follow him to his office.

"What's up boss?" Ron had done the same greeting ever since Harry got the promotion to the Head of the Department.

Harry sat down, "Is the real boss here today?"

Ron got a confused look, "You mean Shacklebolt? Yeah, I think he's here?"

Harry started laughing, "I mean Hermione!"

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "Just because my sister is your boss, doesn't mean Hermione is mine!"

"Really?" came an all too familiar voice from behind them.

Ron jumped at the sound of his wife's voice, "Oh hey, didn't know you were coming to see us today?"

Hermione smirked, "Obviously…" She leaned on the chair across from Harry's desk, "What's up Harry? Ginny sent me an owl, and said you may want to talk?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smiled at the same time, he loved how well Ginny knew him. Harry told them the story. Both Ron and Hermione knew all the stories of the Dursley's and his life with them. Harry told them how he was worried about telling Dudley about Ollie, ending with telling them how Ginny was handling everything.

Hermione looked confused, "Harry, if Ginny has a relationship with Julie, and she said she will handle things… then just let her do it."

Ron stood up as if the problem was solved, "Yea, mate… problem solved."

Harry spoke in a harsh, but hushed whisper, "No, not 'Problem Solved'!"

Ron and Hermione look at each other like Harry had truly lost his mind this time. In sync they both took a seat in the chairs sitting in front of Harry's desk.

Ron leaned forward, "calm down mate. I think you might be worrying a little too much about this." Ron's brows came together as he said this, and the worried look on his face just made the fire in Harry burn a little hotter.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Harry looked at Ron and said three words…

"Ton Tongue Toffees…."

Ron burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the other Aurors. Hermione smacked him, "Ron, hush…" she said glancing out Harry's office door. She stood, cocking an questioning eyebrow to the aurors that were still watching them, and slowly closed the door.

Hermione joined Ron in her chair beside him, "Now Harry, that was so long ago, I am sure that Dudley couldn't possibly hold that against you."

Harry got an exasperated look, "We are talking about the Dursleys!" He slammed his hand on his desk, "Damn it, it feels like I am a kid again, worried about that family! I refuse to let Oliver go through that!"

"Harry, you don't even know them anymore, and you said that Dudley's wife, Julie isn't it?" Hermione waited for the nod before continuing, "She comes from a wizarding family, right? So you may need to let the past go as much as Dudley does! You say that they are close minded, but you don't really know that anymore, do you?" Hermione got up and walked to Harry's door… "I have work to do, just let Ginny handle things Harry, but don't let your anger at the past affect Oliver's future."

Harry watched as Hermione walked out, and then he turned his attention to Ron once again. But Ron beat him to words. "Look mate, I see your point, and I see hers. Question is, what are you planning?"

Harry thought about that question, and felt defeated, he sighed and looked down. Ron wanted to say more, but before he did, he looked around for Hermione, and then leaned in to the desk and whispered. "Whatever you need, I'm with you." With that Ron got up quickly and left Harry's office.

Harry knew Hermione was right, in a way; he couldn't let his idea of the Dursley family get in the way of Oliver, or Oliver going to Hogwarts. To Harry, Hogwarts was his sanctuary, even with all the trials he went through. That is why he fought with his life to protect it. But if Dudley allowed Oliver to go, Harry didn't want it to have to be just a safe place for Oliver, but like him, he wanted it to be a fun place for Oliver. Harry used his right hand to rub his temple, letting his eyes shut for a long moment. For now, he would put it out of mind, and go about his day. Harry sighed to the empty office, he would let Ginny take care of it for now.

Ginny had all the kids fed, and she sat staring at the mobile phone that Hermione had taught her use, it was used for Ginny to keep in touch with Julie. She spun it in small slow circles, knowing that this call would not only change the life of the Dursleys, but it would change the life of the Potters as well. "Ginevra Weasley Potter, pull yourself together."  
She snapped the mobile off the table, and opened it. The only number on it was Julie's and she rang it.

"Hello Ginny, What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you today?" Julie's voice was happy and truly sincere.

Ginny paused not knowing how to begin. "Ginny? Are you there?" She sounded a little worried, so Ginny cleared her throat.

"Julie," Another pause "we have a letter here" Another pause but this time Julie took the lead.

"A letter? There? For me?"

Ginny cleared her throat a final time, and began again. "No, not for you Julie…. for Oliver."

Now it was Julie's turn for silence, and Ginny sat waiting, allowing just what the letter meant to sink in. When Julie finally did speak it was almost a whisper. "Who would be writing to my Ollie and sending it to you?"

There was no way that Ginny could get around this any longer. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"No Ginny, there has to be a mistake."

"No mistake, the headmistress, herself, brought it here. Any thoughts on how you will tell Dudley?"

Ginny hear a chair scrape the floor and then Julie sighed, "Ginny, I've never told him about me, how am I supposed to tell him this?"

"You don't do it alone, you and Dudley come to dinner next weekend, tell him that we are returning the hospitality, so it would be rude to turn me down. Didn't you say that Dudley was raised to follow social etiquette?" Ginny asked.

Julie gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, his parents always wanted to keep up with the neighbors. Always wanted to prove they were just as good, or better."

Julie gave a sharp intake of air, "Oh my lord, Ginny! What about Petunia? Good Lord she will disown Ollie!" cried Julie.

Ginny motioned her hand to calm down, as if Julie could see her, "Julie, one problem at a time. Let's get Dudley onboard, then we deal with everything else."

Several minutes and reassurances later, the call ended and Ginny called Kreacher to get his help to begin party plans.

Harry felt as if he were back in the Triwizard tournament, and another task was just around the corner. The day of the dinner arrived so fast he had no idea what to do. Ron and Hermione had arrived that morning, so Hermione could help Ginny get everything finished off. Harry was pretty sure Hermione was there more for moral support, he knew Ginny wasn't any more confident of the outcome than he was.

James, Al, and Hugo were all upstairs playing, Ginny thought it best to send Lily to Grandma Molly's. To make sure she wouldn't be upset at missing a party, Ginny had asked Hermione to leave Rose with Lily. With Rose being eleven and Lily only nine, she idealized her cousin.

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up, "Boys, come down here please!"

All three boys ran down the stairs and filed into the living room. James, a young man of twelve, going on his second year at Hogwarts. He stood tall for his age, his totally uncontrollable hair was a dead giveaway that he was a Potter. James had an odd color hair, it was a mix of Ginny's red hair and Harry's own brown. Depending on the day as to which shade was the most prominent. James had Harry's eyes, which meant he would hear, "You have your grandmother's eyes" all his life. James' face was a mirror of Ginny minus the freckles, long, narrow face with high cheek bones. James was the first to speak up. "It was Al, Dad, he didn't have to eat it just cuz I dared him!"

Harry looked to James, then to Al, Al had a green look to him. "Did you eat a puking pasty?"

Al nodded, "I had too, it was a dare!" Albus exclaimed, then he gave James a dirty look, "But James wouldn't give me the purple side!"

Harry sighed, "Is the mess cleaned up yet?"

Hugo spoke up hoping to get James out of trouble, "Yep, Uncle Harry… Kreacher cleaned it up and told us not to do it no more!"

Hugo was just nine, and did his best to stand as tall as James, he was Ron's son and had Ron's height, so he wasn't quite up to James, but did stand as tall as Albus. His hair was bright red and prefect down to the last strand. That was except for the cow lick in the back of his head.

"Good," Harry nodded, "now boys, we need to talk. We are having company, and the company can't know the things that we do here every day. No toy brooms, no clackers, no Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes jokes." He looked to Hugo, "Your Mum and Dad are staying, so the same rules go for you too."

Hugo nodded very seriously, "I know, Dad said that they are muggles and we have to act like we are muggles too."

Ron came in the room just as Hugo finished talking, "Yeah we do, just forget everything we normally do. Hey Harry, what are you doing about Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is going to your Mum's after dinner is done," Harry said.

Al looked in the direction of the kitchen, then back to his Dad. In a very serious tone he asked, "Dad, how is Mum going to set the table and make seconds or clean the kitchen. She doesn't know how to do all that like a muggle?"

Ron started laughing, "Yeah Harry, how is she going to do all that?"

Harry glared at Ron, then smiled at Al, "Don't worry, I think between Aunt Hermione, and your Dad, we can get through it. Both of us were raised as muggles, so I think it will all be ok."

Al looked convinced, "Is Oliver coming too?"

James rolled his eyes, "Oh, you mean the dweeb that made fun of your name! Man, if that doesn't prove he is a muggle! They need to leave him home!" James said in an insulted tone.

Harry's stern look quieted James, "Oliver is one of the reasons that we invited them, he got a letter. James you need to learn a couple of things from Al. Not everything said or done needs to be taken personal."

Al puffed up with pride, "Oliver was nice, I think it's cool he gets to go to Hogwarts! He knows he is different! He told me!"

Harry did a double take, "He what?"

Al covered his mouth, "Nothing…. I swore… I can't say!"

Harry gave Ron a knowing look, "It's ok Al, there's no need to break your word. Ok, you guys know the rules for the night! They will be here in about an hour. Now scoot"

The boys were headed up the stairs while Ron and Harry smiled at each other. James' voice carried back to them, "We can give the git a ton tongue toffee!"

Ron and Harry could be heard throughout the house, "NNOOOOOOO!"

Julie sighed, she knew if anything happened at the dinner she would hear Dudley grumble about "mixing with THEIR kind," her stomach did a nervous flip, and she started chanting under her breath "Everything will work out. Everything will work out."

She kept chanting as she laid her makeup out on her vanity, getting ready to sit down in front of her mirror, hoping it would help to give her shaky legs a break, but before she could, she heard Oliver's voice.

"Of course it'll work out Mum," he said as he was walk through the open door toward her "I get to see Albus, he's so funny" He giggled at the memory of his last visit with little Albus.

"I know Little Ollie" She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

He was thoroughly affronted "I'm not little, and ummm Mum, I am a little old to be called Ollie. Could you maybe, not do that tonight?"

Oliver's Mum smiled, "I will do my best, ok?" she assured him

"Thanks Mum," Oliver sat on the bed, "did you know..." Julie saw that he wasn't going to stop talking for a bit so she sat in front of her vanity to start her make up as he talked. "Albus has an older brothers and a lill' sister. I've never met them."

"I know Ollie, I mean Oliver."

"I don't know where they li …" It was then that Dudley came out from the bathroom from across the hall, he was still grumbling, but not as bad as she feared he would.

Julie looked at Oliver, reaching out to touch his arm. "Ollie go finish dressing, and finish your hair, make sure your hands are clean too."

Oliver huffed but obeyed. When he left the room Dudley shut the door, starting in on her once more.

"Why are we even doing this?" Dudley was shaking his head as he said the words. Julie looked up from her eye shadow palette. She saw him in the mirror and grinned at him. Dudley was dressed in better than his Sunday best. It was a three-piece suit that he saved only for his best clients. As if knowing Julie would disapprove, he had left the jacket in the closet. His vest, tie and shirt, matched perfectly with the color of his eyes. The best part about the  
whole thing Julie thought, was that he knew that he looked good, she could tell by the set of his shoulders.

Julie looked back down at her eye shadow, "Because, Harry was kind enough to accept our invitation to come for dinner, we are going to do the same."

As Julie was finishing her mascara she saw Dudley rolling his eyes, she giggled and stood up.

Even knowing that they had news to tell him about Oliver, being around Dudley could still put her at ease "My dear, everything is going to work out perfectly" As she said this she straightened his tie, and then planted a kiss on his lips.

Dudley smiled but said "could you imagine if mother found out."

Before Julie could say anything there was a small knock on the door. "that would be Oliver." Julie giggled, she was surprised that she was actually getting excited. Dudley opened the door and Oliver was brimming "I'm ready… see Mum? My hands are clean to, want to inspect my nails. I even brushed my teeth and you didn't even have to tell me to."

Dudley, once more rolled his eyes, and Julie was thankful that he was out of Oliver's eye line. But surprisingly Dudley spoke in a tone that denoted a little more worry. Julie was sure that if not for his upbringing he would have hid it a little better than he did "Come, come now. We're going to be late. We do have a long trip into the city after all."

The trip out to the city was one that was quite for Dudley, save Oliver talking to his mother about how much fun he was going to have with Albus. "Really" he thought "That poor child" After all what kind of name was Albus? He sighed again for the umteenth time that night, and it likely wouldn't be the last, but this time he felt Julie's hand slip over arm. Dudley really was thankful for her, but she owed him for this. He knew that Harry had, had two other children too. If they taught his Oliver anything about their kind … "Maybe this was a bad idea" Dudley had thought that a million times over the last few days. But this was more than that, maybe it had been a bad idea to let Oliver meet Harry's boy.

Oliver was still talking about how much fun tonight was going to be. But there was a break in his voice and in Oliver's hopeful stories and anticipation "Dad, dad, you passed it!"

Dudley looked around "Oliver you are way too smart for your good."

Julie was laughing "How did you know we passed it?"

Dudley looked in the rear view mirror. Oliver shrugged "I don't know, I just knew." He grinned in triumph

Dudley was parking when Julie turn to Oliver and asked "Ollie How did you know we passed it? Did Albus tell you his address?"

"No, I just knew, it was like magic" and with that everything inside Dudley stopped.

Dudley glanced to Julie then back to the road, "I knew this was a bad idea, the boy is already putting thoughts in Oliver's head."

Julie got a worried look, "Dudley, please just do this for me, if we stay for just a couple hours I will never ask you to come here again."

Dudley parked that car on a side street from Grimmauld Place, and looked to the small fence square, in the middle stood a statue of a man on a horse. He could only assume it was a tribute to some war hero, but he was never that much into school, so even if he were to read the plaque it wouldn't mean a thing to him.

As they rounded the corner and saw Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Dudley smirked. "So this is the house he inherited from his God-father? Not much to look at is it?"

Julie frowned, "They are remodeling a home in Godric's Hollow, it used to belong to a…" Dudley waved his hand to tell Julie not to go any further. Julie groaned, "...a friend! That is all I was going to say. BUT Ginny did tell me there used to be enchantments on this home so people couldn't even see it."

Dudley glared at his wife's innocent look, "You know we don't speak of that!"

Julie batted her eyes, "What dear?"

Dudley lowered his voice and growled, "their kind!"

Julie growled back, "Their kind have never done a thing to you! Can we just go in, and do this PLEASE?!"

Dudley looked from the front door, back to the car, then to his wife. His eyes dropped to his son's, his thoughts quickly went to his own childhood. Was he really better off for the way his parents raised him? Was he doing the right thing, possibly opening the door for his own child to find out about the people that scarred his parents so much? Harry's kind had not only given him a pig tail, but had also tried to kill him, and drove him and his family from their home for over a year. He looked back to the house then to Julie, "I've changed my mind, I don't think this is a good idea."

He actually turned to go back to the car when the door opened, "Hey, Oliver! Come on, my brother wants to show you something!"

"Cool!" Oliver took off to the house and disappeared before Dudley could stop him.

Ginny was standing at the door by the time the boys disappeared, "Hi there, come in! Dinner is almost done."

Dudley groaned, but followed Julie in. Dudley's eyes were darting everywhere as soon as he stepped through that door. Julie elbowed him to get him to realize introductions were being made. "oh, oh sorry…  
I'm Dudley, this is my wife Julie."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Darling, we just did the introductions, but your mind was elsewhere, this is Ginny, Harry's wife, and these are their friends, Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you. Where did Oliver go?" Dudley said distracted.

Ginny took the liberty of trying to calm the visibly shaken Dudley, waving a hand in to the dining area. "Oh we have a few floors above us, and an attic, Albus took Oliver up to his room to play. But don't worry Dudley, all the boys know the rules and little Lily is at my mother's house, so there are no chances of any mishaps."

Ginny was getting a bit nervous, although she was very good at hiding it and staying calm under pressure, but Dudley hadn't said more than a few words, and still looked a little like a deer caught in headlights.

Julie was looking at Dudley as he stared off in the direction that Oliver had disappeared to. Ginny looked over her shoulder at Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then in sync looked at her and shrugged, and all Hermione could do was shake her head. Ginny looked at Julie who was now looking at her, Julie mouthed the word "sorry"

"Dudley? Are we going to eat here in the doorway?" Her voice held a soft joking tone, but with a hint of an annoyed undertone.

Dudley looked back to Ginny, "Yes, dinner… then we leave…. ok, let's eat." He had no clue how rude he was sounding, nor did he care. He was only concerned with his son.

Harry stepped around him and called up the stairs, "DINNER, BOYS!"

A thunder of footsteps could be heard overhead, Harry smiled to Dudley, "I think they heard me, come on before we get trampled."

Everyone sat down to a very nice dinner of roast and potatoes with a hot, white horseradish sauce, and gravy to pour over the meat. The table was covered with breads and vegetables. Ginny ushered everyone to the table, "I hope roast is ok, I also have yorkshire pudding for dessert."

Oliver climbed into the seat beside Albus, Dudley shook his head, "No Oliver, I want you over here."

Oliver looked confused, "but… Dad, I want to sit with Albus?"

Julie nodded, "Of course you can sit there, Oliver."

Albus looked to his Mum, Ginny knew her own son was feeling like there was something wrong with him. Ginny was trying hard to like Dudley, but this was proving harder and harder. "Dudley, please try to relax. I promise you we will not turn you into toads."

She realized that was the wrong thing to say the moment she said it. Dudley jumped up, "That's it, we are leaving, I knew better than to do this."

Julie looked around to the shocked faces, "Dudley, sit down...NOW!"

Dudley looked around trying to wage this war versus the war he would have with Julie if he insisted they leave. "No, we are leaving. Get your coats, Oliver come on!"

Julie stayed where she was, "We are staying, you have to accept things Dudley! I need you to listen."

Dudley was turning red, how dare his wife embarrass him like this. "You want to be around their kind? I have protected my son from these freaks all his life! I knew better than to come here!"

Oliver looked from his Mum to his dad, "Dad… what do you mean? They aren't freaks."

James jumped up, "Freak? Who are you calling freaks, you are the one then needs lec-tree-tea for lights."

Harry stood up and faced Dudley, "Look, Dudley, Ginny just choose poor words. We would never do anything to harm any of you. We have something to tell you, and you better sit down to hear it."

Hermione looked to the boys, "Guys, go back upstairs for a little bit, we will call you back once things are settled."

James puffed up, "I'm not going…"

"UPSTAIRS NOW!" Ginny sounded so much like Molly Weasley that both Ron and Harry felt the need to go upstairs.

Dudley had enough sense not to stop Oliver from going with the boys. He glared around the table, "Just what is it we need to discuss, I am not having my son around freaks so make this quick."

Julie sucked her teeth, "Your son has grown up around a freak! Your wife and his mother… NOW sit down!"

Dudley dropped into his seat, "What?"

Hermione took the lead, "Dudley, nothing was hidden from you, Julie doesn't have any powers, but it is in her family. She was scared of how you would react, and to be honest after seeing you tonight, I don't blame her. The point is, there is wizarding blood in her family," Hermione hesitated and then add, "and in yours."

Dudley looked dumbfounded, "Not in mine!"

Harry sighed, "Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister! God Dudley, are you still that thick?"

Dudley looked from Harry to Julie, and settled on Hermione, she seemed to be the only one not insulting him, "Why are you telling me now?"

Hermione reached in a cupboard retrieving the letter from Hogwarts. "We wanted this to go a lot better, but Oliver is a wizard, Dudley. This is his invitation to school."

Dudley folded his arms and set his feet with a thud, everyone stared at him waiting for him to take that envelope. He wouldn't touch it. He knew what it was, he had seen hundreds of them come out of the fireplace many years ago.

He spoke to no one in particular staring off blankly into a cupboard. "I will not spend money to send my son to some freak school." All of them even Julie flinched at the word freak.

It was then that Harry took the Hogwarts letter from Hermione, and sat directly across from Dudley "You are acting just like Uncle Vernon, Dudley look at me!" Harry said every word very calmly, but the note of rage could not be denied. Dudley turned his head, but the defiance was more than apparent in his eyes. "Dudley do you remember that cupboard, under the stairs?" Dudley gave a very slight nod.

"Your mother and father made me live in that cupboard for eleven years because they thought I would turn out like Oliver."

"Mum AN-" Dudley started to yell but Harry slammed his fist on the table.

With a very low, calm, but forceful voice, Harry continued, "You are going to hear me out. They only let me out when they were too scared of what the people watching over me would do to them if they didn't."

Harry leaned into Dudley and took a deep breath. "Dudley, just by not letting him go to Hogwarts, you are not only putting him in that cupboard under the stairs, you are going to ruin his future. His powers will never go away. They will get strong, he will not understand them, he will not understand himself, and he will end up going down a very bad road. I have seen that scenario working as an Auror." The anger, had nearly faded away.

Dudley looked down, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. He could feel every eye on him, but it wasn't like before. His body slumped, he wanted the best for his son, Oliver was his pride and joy. But he always dreamed that Oliver would go to Smeltings as he did, as his father did. But this … How? How would he even begin to understand?

A very small, timid voice came from the doorway, "Can I go Dad?"

Everyone in the room jumped, Dudley looked to Oliver, "You were told to get upstairs, I've taught you better then to sneak around doorways, eavesdropping on adult conversations!"

Oliver stepped in the dining room, "I wasn't dad, I swear! James has these ears that go all the way down to the door, ALL the way from the third floor!"

Dudley looked back to Harry, "You can stretch your ears?"

Ron busted up laughing, "No, we are wizards, not mutants. Those were extendable ears." Ron turned to the others, "You guys remember when we used those to listen in on the Order's meetings!"

Hermione's look silenced Ron. Dudley reached out to his son, and pulled him close, "Oliver did you hear everything that we said?"

"Well, not all of it, James had to find the ears and that took a while. Did Grandma really make Uncle Harry live in the shoe closet under the stairs? Is that why you don't like him? How come you don't like them, is it because they can do things? Does that mean you don't like me anymore?" Oliver swallowed hard but never looked away from his father.

Dudley shook his head, "No Oliver, I will never stop loving you. I was raised to be a certain way, and just maybe that way was a bit wrong. If you are a wi...wiz… different, then that is just fine with me. Now you go tell the boys to come on down and eat, once we eat, you boys can go play. Your Uncle Harry and I will talk, and get everything worked out."

Oliver threw his arms around his dad's neck, then jumped back just in case the others thought less of him for being girly.

...

 **The next chapter will be posted next week - please favorite and review to let me know you thoughts... Crystal W.**


	3. Could It Be

Dudley sat at the same kitchen table as he had all through his childhood, he was hunched over in defeat, with his elbows firmly placed on the hardwood of the tabletop, his face held up only by his palms touching cheeks. He released a long heavy sigh, it did no good, but it seemed that was the only way he could release any frustration, at least without alerting Julie or Oliver. Dudley was staring blankly at a piece of parchment. It laid so innocently between his elbows, as if it was not there to change everything about their lives, just as it had over twenty five years ago. The letter was filled with handwritten words scrawled in green ink, lit only by the light above the stove, "So this was the letter that Harry got when he was eleven." Dudley said quietly to the empty room.

Dudley did laugh at the memory of his Dad having a near nervous breakdown, trying to keep Harry out of that school. Dudley pushed the letter to the side and got up to go to the garage.

It had been years since he had visited this small corner or the garage. In the far corner, amidst boxes, old shelves, and never used toolboxes was a hanging punching bag. He moved the junk out of the way and began to gently punch the bag. It didn't take long for him to remember his school days and how to get a rhythm going. Soon the punches were harder and harder, faster and steady. This would get the frustration out….

"Dad?"

Dudley stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow, he hadn't realized he had been out there so long. The sun was up, and so was Oliver, "Morning Oliver! Bright morning, isn't it?"

Oliver just kept looking at him for a few seconds, "What are you doing, Dad?"

Dudley laughed softly, "Just remembering my school days at Smelting. I always thought you would go there too. Just like your great-grandfather, grandfather, and your Dad…. but I guess the tradition will end with me."

Oliver frowned, "Do you want me to go to Smelting, Dad? I will, if it will make you happy again."

Dudley walked over to his son and knelt down, "No Oliver, I would never want you to be something you aren't. I also would never want you to be less than you could be."

Dudley pulled Oliver close enough to wrap his arm around him, "I guess you will get to start a new tradition."

Oliver smiled, "And you get to go to Di Gone Alley to get a wand! James and Albus said I will be learning to fly and everything!"

His excitement was obvious and Dudley smiled, "Well, I don't think you can fly, they may have been pulling your leg on that one. Now you go get dressed because the drive to Harry's will take a couple hours."

By eleven everyone was just about ready to leave, there had been several arguments trying to get Oliver to eat his breakfast and put on the suit that Dudley insisted on. Oliver came down the stairs jerking on his collar, "Dad, they will all make fun of me! I look like I should be buried!"

"Oliver Vernon, you will do as you are told. You will look like you are from a good family. Now stop complaining or we will just stay home," his Dad hollered.

Oliver knew it was a lost argument and looked to his Mum for help. She smiled a knowing smile, but did nothing to help Oliver get out of the monkey suit.

Dudley grabbed his suit coat and made his way around the house one last time to check the lights. Julie laughed, "Your delay tactics can only last so long before…."

"HEEELLLLOOOOOO, Where is my Diddykums and Ollielumps?!"

Oliver ran to see his grandmother before Dudley or Julie could stop him, "MIMI! Are you going with us?"

Petunia, though now in her sixties, remained as she always had looked, prim, proper and nosy. Her hair had highlights of gray, but the next visit to the beauty salon would erase those. She hadn't heard Oliver because she was far too busy looking over the house to see if it was as clean as she had always kept it.

Julie and Dudley joined Oliver, Petunia gave Oliver a big kiss, and then gave Dudley a hug and kiss. "Dudley, you and Oliver are so thin, I knew I should have brought food. You are just wasting away!"

Before Julie could speak up, Petunia turned to her, "Oh my, did you start working, Julie? The house seems a bit of a mess?" Petunia asked as she surveyed the house, "Just this last Christmas I had thought about giving you a maid service for a week as a gift, but it looks as if it would be more for my boys . Perhaps I should have… If you would like I could come over everyday to at least make sure everyone eats well."

Julie gritted her teeth, "No Mother Dursley, none of that is needed. Now if you wouldn't mind, we were just heading out the door, we have an appointment."

Petunia finally realized that Dudley and Oliver were both in suits, "Oh my, are you on your way to church?" she asked but realized it was Saturday, "Dudley, do you have a dinner with your boss? Didn't she make you anything to take with to impress your boss?"

Petunia began to take off her gloves, "I am sure I could put something together out of whatever is in the cupboards."

Dudley grabbed Julie's hand in hopes of calming her down, her fingernails buried into his palm causing him to wince. "Mom, we are looking into a private school for Oliver and we are running late. If you would like, you are welcome to stay here and wait for us, but we really need to get going."

"Private school? Isn't Oliver going to Smelting like all the men in our family have done?" Petunia's face was set, she would not back down without just cause.

Oliver was looking from his parents to his grandmother, "Not all the men, Mimi… Uncle Harry…"

The rest of the statement was cut off when Petunia did a sharp intake of air and Dudley covered Oliver's mouth.

Petunia looked in horror fell on Julie, "Is this your doing?"

Dudley stepped forward, "Mom, this is no one's doing. We really need to be going, I will explain everything later"

Petunia didn't move, "Have you been speaking to 'them'?"

"Yes, Mom… we went to dinner last month at Harry's family," Oliver's dad was almost pleading for understanding.

"You know how your father and I feel about their kind. You have to think of Oliver, they will do things to him!" Fear and panic were edging into her voice, "Dudley, they made us lose our home, that 'boy' attacked you. Don't you remember all that? I will NOT allow you to be around those people, they are freaks!" Petunia hissed.

Oliver looked close to tears, "Mimi, I am one of them? Why do you hate them?"

Petunia went pale, "You….you..you are what?"

Julie pulled her hand from Dudley's and stepped forward, "He is a wizard and he will be going to Hogwart's this September. I will NOT have you treat my son as if he is a freak. Since I married Dudley I have taken your snide, snippy, and downright mean comments, but I will not allow you to even consider mistreating my son for what he is."

Petunia Dursley took a horrified step back, clutching her throat.

Julie was on a roll as she continued, "If you can not accept our son, then you will not only lose him, but your son as well. Dudley loves his son enough to have faith in him. Either you do the same or please leave our home."

Petunia drew back as if slapped, "Your home? This was my home, until their kind drove us out. If not for Dudley's father, God rest his soul, you wouldn't have this roof over your head!"

She turned to Dudley, with a note of begging, "We can keep him away from them, Dudley, he doesn't have to be one of them. Please, don't do this!"

Dudley looked from his mother to Oliver, "Oliver, go change into your t-shirt and jeans."

"But Dad? Aren't we going?" the fear was dripping off every word.

"Yes we are, but I will not allow myself, or my son, to put on airs like my parents always did. I want you to be comfortable when we go shopping for your school things. Hurry up, we are already late."

As soon as Oliver was upstairs Dudley turned back to his mother, "Never make my son feel like he is not worthy of your love, or that he is less than you because he is what he is. Julie has said it already, and I will say it again so you know she is not lying. You either accept this or you leave, I love you, but how you treated Harry was wrong. I can see that now."

Dudley reached for Julie's hand, his eyes never leaving his mother's. "We need to leave soon, and as I said before, if you want to wait here you can, but understand this, when we get back Oliver will have his school supplies to go to Hogwarts. If you are here, you WILL be supportive, if you can't be, then please do not be here when we return."

Petunia walked to the sitting room and collapsed into a chair, "My own grandson… they are taking my grandson." She seemed to be talking to herself.

Oliver rejoined his parents, Julie took his hand, "Come on sweetheart, Dad will be along shortly."

As soon as they were in the car Oliver looked to his mother, "I heard Dad talking to Mimi, do you think she will stop loving me?"

Julie smiled, "I sure hope not, but I can't promise you that she will be over as much as she use to be."

Ollie sat back in the seat, doubt etched on his face, "That's okay because I will be at school anyway, but I hope she will still love me."

Dudley got in the car and as if trying to forget what just happened, he looked in the rearview mirror, "So what cool things do you think we will see?"

The next couple hours were spent with Julie and Oliver talking about all the possibilities and Dudley wondering if he could really accept all this. They pulled up to the house, Dudley put the car in park then looked to Oliver, "I want you to stay with your mother and me, no running off. We are going to some town that we know nothing about. I know you are excited, but some of these people are not…"

"Now Dudley, you stop it, we aren't even there and you are trying to scare Oliver." Julie looked in the back seat at Oliver, "You do need to stay with us, but only because we want to see all the cool things you do. That way we get to talk all about it on the way home."

Oliver stood there on the stoop of number Twelve Grimmauld Place wondering what his Dad was going to say, would there be bad people, beasts, or maybe monsters? Just as he thought that, the door opened and Oliver screamed as he ducked behind him Mum. Before Dudley could get a good look at the thing that answered the door Ginny was there, "Come in, come in!"

All three huddled across the threshold glancing all around, Julie saw it first, "Wh-a-t is th-at?" fear choked out the words.

Ginny smiled, "Kreacher come here, please."

Oliver watched as the monster walked forward, it was no taller than he was and had big ears like a bat. Oliver looked to Ginny, "Is it a gremlin, Mrs. Potter? Did you feed it after midnight?"

Ginny looked confused, "I don't know what a gremlin is, but Kreacher is a house-elf. He is very nice, he is a bit old so you will have to over look him sometimes." Ginny turned to Kreacher, "Please take the Dursley's coats upstairs."

Kreacher stepped forward but both Dudley and Julie clutched their wraps. Kreacher tried to take the coats away, "Kreacher is trying to do what Kreacher is told, but the intruders are not letting him. The tall one is a muggle, Kreacher knows a muggle when he sees one."

Dudley looked from Kreacher to Ginny, "What is he calling me? Is he crazy?"

Before Ginny could answer the front door opened again and there stood Ron and Hermione Weasley with both their children. Ron took one look at the situation and laughed, "Kreacher making a good first impression?"

Ginny scowled at him, Hermione stepped into the door, and scooted around the Dursleys, handing Kreacher her jacket and purse. "Kreacher, would you be so kind and take those upstairs?"

Kreacher gave a small bow, "Kreacher will, but Kreacher must take the intruders things too."

Ron moved around the Dursleys and patted Kreacher on the head, "Quite a pain in the arse, isn't he?"

Kreacher shook his head as if erasing Ron's touch. Julie handed Kreacher her coat with shaking hands, "Thank you, Kreacher."

When Dudley still didn't hand his over, Julie pulled it from him and gave it to Kreacher too. Kreacher turned to leave with the arm full, "Kreacher will serve his master and his master's family, but Kreacher doesn't have to like these visitors."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "As I said, he is a bit old and a little senile."

They all went into the kitchen to eat lunch, when they were just finishing their plates Harry walked in, "Sorry everyone, I got caught at the office."

Dudley looked confused, "You have a job? Doing what?"

Kreacher quickly fixed Harry a plate, as Harry sat down, "Yes Dudley, we all work and as it happens, we all work at the Ministry of Magic doing different things. How long have you been here?"

Dudley took a last bite and set his fork down, "Long enough to meet your house elf. Is that the thing that old man made appear in our house that one time?"

"yeah, I inherited him when my Godfather died," Harry said, "Dumbledore was the man that brought him to me."

Dudley looked over his shoulder to see if Kreacher was there, "But I was there, that thing hated you, and swore he wouldn't do what you told him."

Hermione set her cup of tea down, "House elfs have been bound by an ancient bond, they have to serve the family that own them. Harry tried to set Kreacher free after Voldemort was destroyed, but Kreacher was just too old to understand what that meant and has stayed with the Potters ever since. The reason Kreacher used to hate him was simply because the Black family hated anything good."

Oliver looked around the table, "Are we leaving soon or can we go play for a little while?"

Albus jumped up, "let's go play, I can show you my room, and some of the jokes Uncle George sent me for school!"

All the boys took off leaving Rose sitting with her mother, Hermione looked down at her, "You can go too, I am sure the boys won't mind."

Rose jumped up and ran to follow the boys. She almost ran them over in the hall, "I thought you guys were going upstairs?"

Albus put a finger to his mouth, "Shhhh we don't want Mum and Dad to know we are still here. James is going to introduce Oliver to our Grand Godmother."

Rose looked so much like Hermione when she lowered her eyebrows, "We ain't suppose to mess with that Albus, and you know it. Besides if you knew anything, you would know she isn't even there anymore." Rose said in a knowing tone, "I heard Mum telling Dad last night that the lady left."

Albus simply shrugged, "I'm not doing anything, James is," Albus motioned to James, "And she comes back if we call her, Dad doesn't know that."

Rose put her hand on her little hip, if they didn't know better they would have thought she was twenty, not ten. James stepped up to a long hanging curtain, "Look, little miss tattle tale, either be quite or go tell, but get out of the way."

Rose stuck her lip out pouting, "I wasn't going to tell."

James reached for the curtain and looked to Oliver, "You ready to see what they have hidden back here?"

Oliver swallowed hard, he wanted to say no, and run back to his parents, but he simply nodded. Just as he did James yanked the curtain back, but all that was there was a black canvas. Oliver was confused at what he was looking at.

James leaned to the frame calling out, "Mrs. Black we found a new Black family member to take over the house!"

Suddenly a old lady dressed in all black, walked into the frame, her hair was wild and her eyes crazed. Her mouth was gagged but she clawed out as if trying to get to the children. Oliver knew without a doubt that she wanted them all dead, he screamed and went running.

He jumped into his father's lap screaming they needed to run! Dudley jumped up demanding to know just what they were playing at here. "What do you think you are doing, you get me here just to scare my son! I will not sit by and allow you to abuse my son, just because you hate me!"

James came in followed by the rest of the kids, he was the only one laughing, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, we just introduced Ollie to old lady Black."

Dudley puffed up, "His name is OLIVER!"

James shrugged, "Okay, we introduced Oliver to old lady Black."

Ginny jumped up, "James Sirius Potter! You go to your room right this second and you will be lucky if we even take you to Diagon Alley after that stunt!"

Harry pulled on Ginny's hand, "Now Ginny…" But her look was so reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley that he shut up.

Ginny turned to Dudley, "I am so sorry, James doesn't seem to understand that not everyone is as dysfunctional as our family."

Harry's insulted look seemed to sooth Dudley's pride, "Who or what exactly is old lady Black?"

Harry stood up, "Come with me, I wasn't planning on introductions, but my son seems to take more after his God Grandfather than he did me."

Harry stood in front of the large curtain much the same as his son had, but then he knelt down, "Oliver, come here a minute."

Oliver slowly walked over, "You won't let her get me, will you?"

Harry shook his head, "Never, but I want to explain something about the wizarding world before we look at her again. See, in the wizarding world the people in the pictures move."

Harry looked over to Albus, "Albus, go get me one of your wizarding cards." Albus took off up stairs, and soon returned with a small card. He handed it over to Harry.

Harry held it out to Oliver, "See, this is Albus Dumbledore, one of the men Albus is named after."

Oliver took the card and looked confused, "There isn't anyone in the picture?"

Harry smiled, "look again, he just came back."

Oliver looked again and smiled, "Cool!"

Harry nodded, "But they can't come out of the pictures, they don't even see you. It is still just a picture. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

Harry continued to smile, "Now portraits are different, they can talk and they can see us… BUT they can not get out of a painting. That is what James showed you, a portrait that is of a very angry, hateful woman that is just down right mean. Do you know anyone like that?"

Oliver looked to his Dad, "Sometimes Mimi is like that, but she isn't in a picture."

Harry had the good sense not to laugh, "Ok, so you know the woman in the picture can't hurt you, right?"

Oliver nodded, "Is it okay if I stay back there though? I don't like her."

Harry grinned, "I would be back there with you if I didn't have to open it."

Oliver scampered back close to the stairs as Harry stood back up, he grabbed the curtain again, and yanked it open. "This is Walburga Black, mother of my Godfather, Sirius Black."

Both Dudley and Julie jumped back, Julie gasped and Dudley pointed to the portrait. "Why is she gagged?"

"Hermione did that several years ago, before that any noise in this hall woke her up and she just started screaming. It always took us a while to get her to shut back up. When we started having children, well noise was always going on so she never shut up. If Hermione hadn't thought about the gag we probably would have moved already."

The woman continued to claw at the picture trying to escape. Julie stepped forward, "Is this really just a painting? She just seems trapped. Couldn't you just take the picture down instead of doing that to her?"

Ginny had joined them at the picture, "No, we have tried many things to take it down, but she made sure her portrait would hang forever in this house. Most days she isn't even in the portrait, she must have heard strangers voices."

Julie got right up to the picture, "Is she better when the curtain is closed?"

Harry pulled the curtain closed, "We just know that when it was closed, she was quiet, and leaves the portrait,so we think she is ok. That is why we keep it closed. Honestly, we thought she had left for good." Harry turned back to Oliver, "Better now?"

Oliver nodded, "Can we go to Di gone Alley now?"

Harry's smile was genuine, and he nodded, "I would never keep you from seeing diagon alley." Oliver grinned from Harry, then to his Dad, then finally taking his mother's hand "Come on, Mum."

Julie looked away from the painting, and down to her Oliver "Hold on, Oliver, I think we still need to get everyone together."

At that Harry yelled up the stairs, "come on, boys." Harry waved his hand for everyone to join him in the living area, and as they were finally all gathered, it was Ginny that called out for Kreacher. When he appeared with a pop all three Dursley's jumped. Harry looked over at Ron and both were trying their hardest not to laugh, so much so that Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs

"ohhh" Ron looked at her innocently.

While that was all taking place Ginny had Kreacher bring them their coats. All four boys moaned that is wasn't cold enough for jackets.

With all of them dressed and gathered they stepped out into the London air, and Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione didn't have time to warn her, but Ron was the first to speak. "Ginny, calm down we're not flying anywhere."

Ginny was looking at a replica of her Dad's Ford Anglia, she knew the original was still roaming freely in the forbidden forest that bordered Hogwarts. It was even the same color.

Harry truly laughed because he knew the pictures fluttering through her mind. Julie and Dudley just looked at each other, both knew they were missing something. Harry looked to Dudley, "I'll explain it over a butterbeer."

Dudley just shook his head and started walking to his car.

Ron spoke first "Hey Duds we're all going together, there's no point in taking two cars."

Dudley stopped for a moment, the nickname 'Duds' was not something he wanted to make a habit of, but he was too confused to say anything. Dudley looked at the Anglia and looked at the gathering of twelve people, and then looked at Julie. She just shrugged and walked with Oliver to the Weasley's car. Ron opened the door and as Dudley got closer he was speechless. it looked like someone had stretched the inside.

Oliver was already in it, there were four bench seats in the back and a full bench seat in the front. Dudley stuck his head though the back door, and snapped back out to take another look at the car. The Ford Anglia looked like it should , just four doors, four windows, windshield, trunk, and all that. Dudley touched the cool metal, it even felt like a car. It was Oliver's chiming giggle that snapped him back. Everyone was already in the car, Hermione in the driver's seat, and everyone's eyes were locked on Dudley.

He got in, but jumped back out. Dudley knew if he wanted to be with Olliver then he needed to get in the car, but the strangeness of the car, and the way he was raised made him second guess everything. Slowly, he climbed back into the car. Hermione started the car, Dudley realized that he was sitting next to Harry. Dudley tried to make himself smaller, with no luck, his knee was still touching Harry's.

Harry knew how hard this had to be for Dudley, when Dudley's eyes met Harry's he smiled, "Hermione is from a non magical family, She enjoys driving, and to be honest …" he continued in whisper, "she much better than Ron."

"Hey I heard that!" Ron said, mocking an offended tone. All the them laughed, even Dudley. It was then that Dudley made up his mind, if this was going to be his son's life, than he would do his best to embrace it.

The rest of the drive passed with the children chattering about how great everything was going to be when they got there, they all promised to stick together, and to show Oliver everything that they could.

When the car pulled to a stop, Dudley looked around. It didn't look like anything special, just some shops lined up, "what's this?" Dudley asked.

It was Ron that spoke first. "Duds, just take a minute to really look."

Dudley shivered at the name Duds being used again, but did what he was told. He really looked at the shops looked around the car, and then looked at the shops again. A shop that Dudley hadn't even noticed was now, one of the most prominent on the block, and over it an iron witch stirring a cauldron next to it were the words 'Leaky Cauldron' Dudley blinked a few times and it was still there.

Hermione and Ron opened the car doors, and he could hear Ron chuckle. He growled deep in his throat, Dudley hated the thought of being laughed at. Julie looked back at him with a look that silenced any words. As they all piled out of the car, Dudley noticed that no one walking passed took a second look at how many people were coming out of the clown car. Was this really how it worked? He thought to himself. Was everyone so blind that they couldn't see what was right in front of them?

The children were already inside when he had stepped out of the car. Harry grinned at Dudley's awe.

Harry put a hand on Dudley's shoulder and "Come on, let's go inside."

With Harry guiding him they made their way through the front door. Dudley stopped in the doorway to take it all in. The full gravity of what he was getting himself in to hit him like a ton of bricks.

There was a broom sweeping the floor all on it's own. People of all ages dressed in all sorts of outlandish clothing. Harry passed him and it seemed as though Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and even Harry were all famous. Everyone was greeting them, Shaking their hands Dudley heard phrases like "It's an honor just to meet you" and "Thank you for everything you have done."

He could not believe what he was seeing, What could have these four people have done to deserve all this praise? Harry motioned for Dudley to come, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the closed doorway alone, He scanned the place for Julie, she was already looking at him grinning, and then motioned as well. He tried to will his feet to move, but they were rebelling against him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again and took his first tentative step to what would be the rest of his life.

When he made it to Harry and Julie "Why is it that you guys are so famous Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "We'll get into that later. For now, we have shopping to do"

Everyone was already gathered around Harry when he waved to the barkeep, "Just passing through Tom."

Tom waved, "Maybe next time, Mr. Potter."

Oliver watched as they made their way to the back courtyard, he looked left and then right.

Oliver couldn't see where they would be shopping at. Harry smiled at him and winked as he pulled a stick out of his pocket. Harry looked over the brick wall, and counting three up and two across he tapped a brick in the wall three times. Oliver's eyes got huge as the wall began to transform before his eyes into a large archway that led to what looked like a whole town.

...

 **The next chapter will be posted next week - please favorite and review to let me know you thoughts... Crystal W.**


	4. Robes, Wands and Goblins

Oliver stood in the archway, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took in the wonders that appeared before him. Here were the oddest signs, and things sitting out in front of them. He watched as the other kids took off running down the street. Ginny called to them to come back, but James called over his shoulder, "We are going to check out the new brooms coming out! Meet you at Gringotts!"

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Like father, like son."

Harry grinned, "I'm not the one that played for the Holyhead Harpies."

Oliver stepped out to follow the others, and felt his father's hand on his shoulder, "You don't need to see brooms, your mother does the house cleaning."

Harry and Ron were laughing too hard to correct the thought, and Oliver just looked confused. Hermione led the way down the center of the street, "I think that Gringotts should be our first stop. Oliver that is out bank, and guess what, it's run by goblins." Hermione was hoping to distract Oliver from not getting to go with the boys, but by his looks, her words had the opposite effect.

Oliver bit his bottom lip, every story he had ever read, goblins were bad. He looked to his dad, "I don't think we should go there."

Dudley looked to Harry, "Why do we need to go there, I got money. I'll just stay outside with Oliver."

Harry looked down at Oliver, "Gringotts is a great place to see. Once a long time ago we even rode a dragon out of there."

"A DRAGON! FOR REAL?"

Harry laughed, "Yep, Ron, Hermione, and myself."

Ron had been looking around, hoping to stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, "Yeah well it wasn't exactly a joy ride."

Harry gave Ron a look to shut up, then looked back to Oliver, "Point is, you will like it, and the goblins are alright as long as you aren't trying to steal anything."

Oliver nodded, "Ok, but we don't have to stay if I don't want too, do we?"

Dudley interrupted, "I got money with me…"

Ginny smiled, "Look at it like this Dudley, if you go to another country you have to exchange to their currency, well the wizarding world is like that too."

This made sense to Dudley, he looked to Oliver, "We will get out as soon as we can, don't worry."

They all began walking down the street again, and Oliver started reading some of the signs. He saw Eeylops Owl Emporium, Magical Menagerie, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and Potage's Cauldron Shop. He wondered if he would get to go into all those places, Magical Menagerie had animals in the windows. So Oliver was pretty sure it was a pet store. He tugged on his mom's arm, and pointed over to the store and smiled.

Julie looked and nodded, "If we have time we will stop in there, ok? For now, let's just focus on what we need to get done."

Oliver nodded, but suddenly realized he was on the stairs of an extremely large, white building, and they were getting closer to burnished bronze doors. Oliver looked to the side of the doors, and on each side stood two very short men, but Oliver couldn't help but notice they didn't look like real men. They all entered the double doors, and were standing in a small entry hall with another set of doors, but these were silver with writing on them. Oliver stepped up with his dad to read it.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Oliver looked to his Dad, "What's that mean?"

Dudley read through it again, "It sounds like they are saying not to try to rob the bank. Not sure why they need to write like that though?"

Ron leaned down and whispered to Oliver, "Goblins like to think they are better than us, so they write crap like that to impress us."

Ron winked at Oliver, and led the way through the silver doors. The bank was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching its length. Every few feet there was another of the same men counting things. Ginny pointed to the left, towards one of the men that had a sign hanging over him saying 'exchange'. "That is where you guys need to go, we have to go down to the vaults. Harry will stay with you to help you understand everything."

Dudley looked to Harry, and Oliver knew his Dad was about to tell Harry he didn't need help, but Oliver wanted to know everything. "Mr. Potter, what is wizard money like?"

Harry led the way to the exchange counter, "It's pretty simple Ollie, the Galleon is the highest coin, then there are Sickles, then last and lowest value are Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle."

Dudley pulled out his wallet, "His name is not Ollie, it's Oliver. How much real money equals a Gallon?"

Harry checked the rates behind the Goblin that sat waiting on them, "The exchange rate for real money versus 'play' is one Galleon equals almost five pounds."

The Goblin behind the counter was getting impatient, "Either exchange your money or leave, I am not here to give lessons, nor to listen to them given."

Dudley looked like he was about to turn the shade of red that Harry had seen his Uncle Vernon turn so many times in his past. "Dudley, a couple hundred pounds should be plenty to get all Oliver's supplies, and give a little spending money for the train. He won't be able to go to Hogsmeade till his third year, so you don't have to worry about that."

Dudley slid the money across the table, making sure the goblin didn't touch him. As soon as the money was exchanged the goblin said, "Move along!"

Dudley looked at Harry, "Not so popular here are you?"

Harry smiled, "No, not so much. Ron wasn't joking about riding the dragon out of here. They have never forgot the damage that caused."

Oliver looked shocked but was grinning ear to ear, "There are really dragons?"

Dudley looked to Oliver, "Of course not, he is pulling your leg, Oliver."

Oliver looked crestfallen, "Oh okay."

Harry shook his head, "I am not pulling his leg Dudley, there are many things that really do exist, that you thought were only in fairy tales."

Oliver's mind began going through all the stories him Mom had told him, even some his Dad did. Where there faeries, trolls, werewolves, or even vampires? He made up his mind to talk to Albus as soon as they were alone. He saw his Dad roll his eyes, and knew he didn't believe anything that Mr. Potter was saying. They walked back to the center of the hall, waiting for the others to get back. It was another ten minutes before they got back, and Oliver spent another ten asking his Mom all about the underground vaults, he was soon wishing he had went with them.

Julie laughed at Oliver and all his questions, "Seems to me someone is not so scared of the goblins anymore."

Oliver smiled but decided not to point out there was nothing to be scared of, just short, ugly men. The three boys were waiting at the bottom of the Gringotts stairs along with Rose. James ran up to them, "DAD, they got the StarGrazer! I heard that the Chudley Cannons are ordering them! You gotta check it out!"

Both Ron and Harry started to follow James, but Ginny stopped them, "I don't think that is on the list, and you have a broom that is doing very good for you."

James looked crestfallen, "I thought I could give Albus my Comet Chaser and maybe I could…"

Ginny shook her head, "The only reason we would go there would be to get Oliver a broom, and since first years can't have brooms, and we don't even know if he would want to play quidditch, we will not be going."

Oliver watched the conversation going on and laughed, "I don't care how good a broom is, I don't want to do chores."

Julie laughed, "I can attest to that!"

James huffed off, muttering under his breath, "Stupid muggles"

"James Sirius, you march right back over here!"

Ginny's voice made everyone cringe, as James came back, "I was just going to go to Uncle George's."

Ginny pulled him to the side and Oliver knew that meant he was in a lot of trouble, he looked to his Dad, "Where do we have to go?"

Dudley looked to Harry, "Well, you know this place… where are we supposed to go?"

Harry pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Dudley, "Everything Oliver needs is on there, I would think that robes would be our first stop. Since Albus needs all the same stuff, he and I will go with you guys and make sure everything goes ok."

Ron and Hermione said farewells, and told them they would meet them back at the house. Ginny allowed James to go with them, knowing that James would not be happy following around shopping in stores he hated. Ginny was also wanting James out of the way since he seemed to like pushing Dudley's buttons.

Oliver fell into step with Albus, "So why do you guys want brooms?"

Albus looked at Oliver like he had grown a third head, "To play quidditch… why else would you want one?"

Oliver still looked confused, "What's that?"

Albus actually stopped and looked at Oliver, "You don't know what quidditch is?"

Albus turned to his Dad, "We have to go look at brooms Dad, Oliver doesn't know what quidditch is! He can't go to school if he don't know!"

Harry and Ginny both laughed, "We might is we have time Albus, but wouldn't it be just as easy to tell him what it is?"

Albus looked scandalized, "I will! But he has to see, he just has too!"

Dudley looked around confused, "Why is quitting so important to your boy? I don't know that I want Oliver around a quitter."

Harry began explaining quidditch to Dudley, but Albus pulled Oliver back, to follow behind their parents, far enough to where he could give his own explanation of the worlds greatest game.

"It's a game played on brooms, and there are seven players on each team. Every house has a team and they play each other till the last game to win the championship! My dad was the seeker, and the best one they ever had! Oh and the youngest in a hundred years! My Mom was a chaser, Uncle Ron was a keeper, and his brothers were beaters. So if I can get on a team I have someone that can help me learn the position no matter what! James is going out for the team again this year, but I want to try too."

Albus took a breath and Oliver jumped in, "What do you need brooms for though, do you run around like you are riding a horse?"

"NOOOOO You fly on them!"

"No way? Seriously, you can really fly? Pinky swear it!" Oliver held up his pinky and Albus immediately hooked his own with Olivers.

Oliver got a look of awe, "So what are the players again?"

Albus held up his hands as he counted them off, "There are three chasers, they catch the quaffle.."

"What's that?"

Albus scrunched up his face trying to figure out how to explain a quaffle, "Do you know what a ball is?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Of course I do!"

"Well it's like a ball that the chasers catch and try to throw through a goal, Oh there are three goals too. that the keeper has to guard. Then you have beaters, I want to do that but Uncle George said I am too small. They get to hit bludgers at the other team."

Suddenly Oliver and Albus were being put up on stools, "Hey!"

Dudley laughed, "Son, I have told you three times to get up there to be fitted for your dress or robe thing."

Oliver looked around, they had walked into a store and he didn't even notice. The woman was pulling black robes over his head and pinning up the sleeves. "Why do we have to wear dresses?"

Oliver felt a little less conspicuous since Albus was getting the same treatment. Ginny was fussing over Albus, and the length of his robes, "These will be your school robes Oliver, you will wear them to class every day. Once you get sorted, you will get ties and scarves with your house colors."

Oliver looked to Albus, "What's sorted?"

Albus nodded, "I'll explain after I finish telling you about quidditch."

Oliver frowned, "I bet you think I'm stupid, like James does?"

Albus shook his head no just as Madam Malkin pulled the robe over his head. "Don't worry, my Dad said there are a lot that get a letter that don't know anything. He said he didn't know anything when he went."

Oliver looked to Mr. Potter, "You didn't know anything?"

Harry looked from Dudley to Oliver, "No, I grew up with your dad, and none of us knew I was a wizard. So I didn't know anything about this world either. I was worried the same as you are now, when I found out I was a wizard too. I thought that I would be the only one that didn't know anything, but there were a bunch of first years that were in the same boat as I was."

Oliver seemed to relax as Madam Malkin took off the robes she was altering for him. She went to the back, and within a few minutes she came out with two packages and handed one to both Oliver and Albus. Harry and Dudley paid her, and they went out the door heading for the next stop.

Within a couple of hours everyone's arms were full, but there was one more thing on list, a wand. Albus seemed really excited, Oliver had played with James' wand, but he was still excited that he would soon own his own. They started to walk into a store called Ollivanders, when Ginny stopped them, "Harry, I am going to take all the packages home and be right back. There is no sense carrying all this. Plus, we still have a couple more stops after this, and the boys arms are probably getting tired."

Harry gave her a kiss and began piling all the packages on her, as soon as she had everything she turned on the spot and was gone.

All the Dursleys jumped, but is was Dudley that spoke, "What the hell, where did she go?!"

Harry ushered them into Ollivanders, "She took the packages home, she will be right back."

They all walked in the store but each of the Dursley's continued to look over their shoulders. Harry called out to the shop owner, soon there was an older man standing at the counter. "Who do we have here?"

Harry put a hand on Albus' shoulder, "Mr. Ollivander, this is my youngest son Albus, and this is Oliver Dursley. They both need wands today."

The man walked around the counter with a tape measure, he pointed toward Albus, "You… you first, over here, if you would."

He began measuring Albus' arms, his chest and even across his shoulders. Oliver wondered why such a big deal was going into a little stick. The man went back behind the counter and pulled out several boxes, "My grandfather could tell you every wand he ever sold, I can't, but what I can do is pick the wand that will choose it's master within three attempts. Albus will have unicorn hair, I know that.. but the wood he will need… that is a bit harder to determine."

He looked over several of the wands and then set two in front of Albus, he took out the first, "This is willow, eleven and a half inches with, as I said unicorn hair." He handed it to Albus and as soon as Albus touched it the boxes behind Mr Ollivander blew up. Mr. Ollivander took it away, "Nope, not that one." He took out a second wand, "This one is oak, twelve inches, and unicorn hair."

Albus took it and gave it a swish, fireworks erupted out of the end. Albus smiled, as Mr Ollivander moved toward Oliver, "Ok, lets get you set up."

After being measured the same way he had seen Mr. Ollivander do Albus, Oliver watched the man go to the back and come back with another set of boxes, "You will have hickory, but the core is a bit tricky for you, I think we will try phoenix feather first." As he handed it to Oliver he said, "This is eleven inches, see how it feels."

Oliver took it and waved it like Albus did and Mr. Ollivander's robes caught fire. Harry quickly put out the fire and then laughed as Oliver gently put it down on the counter, "Sorry sir."

"There is no need for apologies, young sir, this is but a process." Mr. Ollivander held out a second wand, "Agian, hickory, twelve inches, with a hair off a Acromantula."

Oliver swallowed hard and looked to his Dad, with an encouraging nod Oliver turned back to Mr. Ollivander, and took the wand. With a deep breath, he gave the wand a wave. Everyone looked around, nothing had happen. Mr Ollivander looked proplexed, he was motioning for Oliver to try again, when Oliver dropped the wand and began backing up, "Umm sir…" Oliver squeaked and pointed.

Mr. Ollivander turned to see what had upset Oliver, a rather large bug of some kind was crawling right at him, "Oh goodness, you have to leave!" said Mr. Ollivander as he lifted his wand, giving a swish.

The bug was gone in a flash, Mr. Ollivander turned back to Oliver as if this were an everyday occurrence. "No, no… I should have known that would not be for you, try this… it is hickory, eleven inches with a hippogriff feather."

Dudley stepped forward, pointing to where the bug had been, "Did my son do that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Oliver's father with a befuddled look, "Of course he did, what do you think will happen if a wizard uses a wand that has not chosen them?"

Dudley looked at Julie, and muttered under his breath, "Well, not that."

Mr. Ollivander motioned for Oliver to take the third wand, "My boy, I will stake my reputation on that this is your wand." Mr Ollivander once more handed Oliver the hickory, eleven inches with a hippogriff feather.

Oliver reached out tentatively and gave it a wave. This time a shower of stars rained down on them. "That was cool!" Oliver exclaimed, more than a little relieved no other creatures appeared.

Mr. Ollivander boxed both wands up and gave them to the boys, "There you go boys, use them well. As my grandfather always said, the wand chooses the wizard. Both of you should be proud of the wands that chose you."

As they left the store Ginny came up to rejoin them, "All set? How about we go get some lunch, then we can go get you both a pet, and then maybe, if we have time we will look at the brooms."

Albus rubbed his stomach, "How about going to Grammies?"

Dudley jumped in, "If we got to do the popping thing, count me out!"

Ginny laughed, "No, my mother has a bakery just around the corner there, right across from my brother's store."

Dudley perked up at the thought of a bakery, "I could go for a slice of pie or some pudding!"

Julie looked out of the corner of her eye, "I think more of a meal would be in order."

Ginny continued on the same course to the bakery, "Oh don't worry Julie, my mother would never allow the boys to have dessert before a good meal."

Albus glanced at Oliver and gave a small nod, "Don't worry, Grammy makes great food."

The bell over the door tinkled as they walked in, a blur of red had Albus in it's arms before Oliver knew what was happening.

The woman let Albus go and looked around, "Where are the others? I have everyone's favorites made!" She noticed the Dursley's, "And who is this?" she said with a gleam in her eye.

Oliver liked the woman immediately, "I'm Oliver Dursley, I get to go to Hogwart's with Albus!"

The smile she gave Oliver was very warm, "Well Oliver, it is very nice to meet you! I am Mrs. Weasley, Albus' grandmother."

Harry made the rest of the introductions as Molly Weasley led them to a table, but Albus pulled her down to whisper something in her ear. As soon as he did, she smiled and nodded. She pulled out her wand and waved it to the big table. As soon as she did the plates, silverware, glasses and everything else lifted into the air. The big table was just two smaller tables put together, they separated and set back down. An additional tablecloth flew out of the backroom to settle on the the second table. All the floating things began to lower back to the tables.

Harry looked at Albus as if asking why, Albus shrugged, "I just wanted to talk to Oliver and Mom says it's rude to talk at the table when others are."

He got a sheepish smile, "So I don't want to sit at yours because Mom and Mrs. Dursley will want to talk."

Harry laughed and ruffled Albus' hair, "I may have to join your table!"

As soon as they all were seated Mrs. Weasley brought out several different foods, putting the steak and kidney pie on Oliver and Albus' table. "Oliver, this is Albus' favorite but if you would like something different, you just tell me, and I will get it for you!."

Oliver looked at the pie and then to Mrs. Weasley, "Do you have chicken pot pie, please? If not, I'll eat this!"

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand again and a bowl floated out of the kitchen and sat in front of Oliver, "You are in luck, my chicken pot pie is one of Hugo's favorite and since he is not here…"

Oliver smiled and thanked her, as soon as she left the table Oliver looked at Albus, "Is your grandma always like that?"

Albus had a mouthful and nodded but gave a questioning look. Oliver wasn't quite ready to tell how his grandmother was, so he just shrugged and began to eat. After a couple of bites Oliver saw a boy walk by the window with a broom over his shoulder, "So tell me the rest about flying brooms."

Albus set his fork down, "It's called quidditch, you gotta remember that! Anyway, I told you about the chasers and keeper, but there is two beaters that get to hit bludgers at the other team."

"Why would the do that? What are bludgers?"

"I'm getting to it, don't get so jumpy… The bludgers are balls too but you hit them at the other team to make them lose the quaffle or get them to swerve off course. You can't try to hurt people but it happens sometimes. My dad got hurt a few times playing. Anyway, each time a chaser gets the quaffle through a ring, you get ten points."

Oliver looked very impressed, "How many points do you have to have. Is it like soccer? Do they have a time limit?"

Albus shook his head, "Don't know what soccer is but no time limit, whoever catches the snitch ends the game. The Seeker has to catch it and you get hundred and fifty points for catching it. Most of the time whoever catches it wins. Not always though so you have to pay attention to the score."

"Why do you get so many points for catching that?"

"Cause it's so small! It's really hard to see and even harder to catch! My dad was a great seeker!"

Oliver looked from Mr. Potter to Mrs. Potter, then to Albus, "Your mom and dad both played? That is so cool! Did they play for different teams?"

For some reason that question made Albus fidget in his chair, "No, my whole family has been in Gryffindor, even James."

Oliver finished of his lunch and began playing with the ribbon on the wand box, "What does that matter? Is that one of the teams? Why don't you just go out for that team, not the others?"

"No they aren't teams, that is one of the houses at Hogwarts. When we get there you have to be sorted into whatever house the sorting hat tells you. Gryffindor is the best, Ravenclaw is pretty good too… but if you get put in Hufflepuff you are a loser, BIGTIME!"

Ginny looked over at the boys, "Albus Severus, that is not true! Your cousin's mother, Tonks was in Hufflepuff and so was Cedric Diggory and he was very smart and brave. It doesn't matter what house you get sorted into, it matters who you are and who you become."

Albus lowered his head, "Yes Mom, sorry."

As soon as she went back to her own conversation Albus whispered, "I know one thing though, you never want to be in Slytherin! They are bad wizards, always have been!"

Oliver looked worried, "So how the hat fits is how they tell you what house you will be in? Can't you just put it on to fit whatever house you want in?"

Albus shook his head emphatically no, "The hat comes to life and reads your thoughts and crap, it tells the whole hall what house you should be in! James told me that if you get put in Hufflepuff or Slytherin that the hat will make fun of you."

The worry got more obvious in Oliver's face, "But you know you will be in Gryffindor, right? Your whole family is, but what about me… I could be in Slytherin, couldn't I?"

Albus just nodded, and worried silence fell between them. "That's true about you, but no house is set. I may be the one put in Slytherin."

A few minutes went by and both boys ate there treacle tart in silence, neither really tasting it.

Soon they were all back in the sunshine and walking towards Magical Menagerie, and Albus was talking about what pet Oliver should take, he wanted a cat like his Aunt Hermione's. He went on to tell Oliver all about Crookshanks and how cool he was. Oliver thought that a rat would be really cool, but his mom had already said no to that.

The store was full of all kinds of animals, but they could only choose from a frog, rat, cat, or owl. Mrs. Potter told Oliver that an owl would be a very good idea since the family didn't have one. He would want to send letters home and his mother would want to know how he is doing, which his mother certainly agreed with.

Oliver walked around looking at the animals, he bent down to look at cage of rats and they began to dance. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked over, a mid sized owl was perched there, it had a snow white face with brown wings. Oliver fell in love, and was soon leaving the shop with his new owl in a cage while Albus carried his jet black cat. Albus was running through names already, but Oliver didn't want to just name his owl anything, it had to be special. He did think it was funny that his dad was griping about the amount of noise that Mr. Potter's use to make.

"Can we still look at brooms, Albus told me about quidditch and I want to try out!"

Before Dudley could say yes or no, Harry explained that first years weren't allowed to bring a broom. They did stop by the shop just so Oliver could see them, and Albus was showing him all the different professional teams posters. Oliver was so impressed with the posters and the players all actually flying in them that he didn't really hear any of what Albus was saying. All in all Oliver thought today was one of the best he had ever had.

…..

I will post the next chapter next weekend. I want to thank everyone for you reviews and favoriting my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Crystal W.


	5. Summer's End

The next few weeks seemed to drag by like months. Oliver kept getting into his trunk and pulling out his wand to practice with it. Oliver had read through a few of his books but nothing made much sense yet. Only good had been his new owl's name, he had read that the first female Minister of Magic was named Artemisia. Oliver didn't know if he had a girl or boy owl, he had been so excited at getting it, he had forgotten to ask. He settled on the name Artemisia because it seemed to fit, and it didn't seem like a male or female name.

He had gotten to send Artemisia with a letter to Albus, the letter was just one line, but made Oliver very happy all the same.

Hi, how are you? I'm trying out my new owl. Tell me if you get this.

Oliver

Albus had sent Artemisia back with an invite for Oliver to stay the last week with them. But the reply had waited a week before answering. Oliver had followed his dad around for hours on end begging to go, his dad finally gave in just the night before and Oliver used Artemisa to send the letter...

Can stay the week, sorry took so long, Dad was a pain. When will you get here or does my dad need to bring me over?

Oh yeah, if your dad comes for me tell him that my dad said to come the normal way. No idea what that means but I think your dad might

Oliver

He had to tell Albus, to tell Mr. Potter, to please come the normal way not the way they did the last time. It confused Oliver but he added it to the letter as long as it meant he could stay with Albus. Oliver checked Artemisia's cage, his trunk, and the clock on his dresser for the hundredth time. In one hour he would be leaving and the minutes were slowing down.

"Artemisia, I hope I do ok. I know you will be fine, but what if they all hate me at the school?"

Since he had gotten his owl he had started telling her all his fears and secrets. The biggest of those was that he would get to Hogwarts and they would tell him he is too stupid to be there, or that he didn't have enough wizard blood. After all, his dad had none and his mom wasn't able to use hers. Oliver tried to ask about that one morning at breakfast. but she told him it was a story for another time.

A knock at his bedroom door drew his attention and his dad came in, "You ready son? Are you sure about this, you haven't ever spent time away from home?"

Oliver grabbed Artemisia's cage, "I'm sure Dad, I'll be ok and I will write too. Mom already made me promise."

Dudley lifted the trunk to carry it downstairs, "Well, I was talking to your mother and what do you say to us going with you to meet the train? It's your first year, and I think it would be nice if we saw you off."

Oliver followed him out his bedroom door, "Sure Dad, that would be great! You could come to Mr. Potter's that morning and we could all go together."

Dudley smiled, "Sounds like a great plan. Are you nervous about going away to school?"

Dudley set the trunk by the front door and Oliver placed Artemisia's cage next to it. The cloud of fear settled on Oliver's face. Dudley smiled down at him, then sat down on the staircase. "Come here son," he said as he tapped a spot next to him.

Oliver joined his dad with a puzzled look. "Why aren't we sitting in the front room?" he asked.

Dudley smiled at him, "When I was a young boy I always wanted a dad who would sit and talk with me. Don't get me wrong, grandfather did a lot of talking, but it was more at us and always in there", pointing at the front room, "Or in the kitchen. Never just right here on a staircase or anywhere else. I guess it sounds silly to you, but I always wanted to just sit anywhere but there to talk to you."

Oliver smiled big, "kind of like best buds huh dad?"

Dudley reached over and messed Oliver's hair up, "Exactly son. Best buds." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Dudley and Oliver both spoke at the same time.

Dudley chuckled, "You go first."

Oliver looked at his owl and his trunk then to his dad, "I know mom's going to be sad when I'm gone. I've caught her crying in the kitchen a couple of times, are you going to miss me too?"

Dudley turned his head away, and wiped a tear from his eye then turned back. Trying to be like his dad Vernon was no good, that wasn't who Dudley grew up to be. The tears came quick as he pulled Oliver into his lap and hugged him tight, "More than you'll ever know son, but I want what's best for you, and if I have to let you go to give you that chance, then I will."

Oliver hugged him back tightly then whispered in his dad's ear, "Mom said the same thing." The two pulled back and looked at each other and began to laugh as Dudley spoke, "Oh she did did she." Just then Julie walked down the hall from the kitchen wiping tears from her own eyes, "Yes Dudley I did."

They all stood and hugged each other tightly for a long time till the bell on the front door rang.

Julie opened the front door, "You guys are a little early, but Oli...ver...ummm Hi...Mother... Dursley."

Oliver ran to Petunia, "Mimi!"

Petunia hugged Oliver, "I came to take Oliver to the zoo. Diddykins you always loved to go, remember."

Dudley smiled at his mother, "I did Mom, but Oliver can't go. He is getting ready to leave to go visit friends."

"Friends… Dudley please do not try to lie to me, I know it is close to the time 'he' use to leave. I had hoped that you had come to your senses." She gave the trunk by the door and the cage holding the owl a disdainful look, "But I can't see that the plan to send my grandson there is still happening."

A fearful and pleading look came on her face, "Oh my Dudley, they have done something to you! They used their hocus pocus on you!"

"No, Aunt Petunia, we haven't done anything."

Petunia jumped and screamed when she saw Harry Potter standing right behind her. She quickly moved behind Dudley, "You!"

"Yes me, and no we haven't done a thing to anyone. Dudley has just made a choice that is best for his son."

Albus looked from each person in the room, feeling the tension, "Dad?"

Mr. Potter looked at Albus, "Al, will you please take Oliver to the car."

Oliver looked to his father for guidance, Dudley gave a very small nod and both boys started toward the door. Petunia stepped forward grabbing Oliver, "I won't let you! He is my grandson, there is no way he is a freak! I will not allow it!"

Oliver frowned at his grandmother, and stepped to his trunk to open it. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the trunk and gave a swish saying wingardium leviosa. The trunk lifted a few inches then lowered back to the ground. Oliver looked at his grandmother, "Mimi, I am a wizard and I am going to Hogwarts." He had tears in his eyes as he put his wand away.

Petunia walked to Oliver and knelt down, "Ollikins, you have to be… normal, like me, and your father, and his father."

Dudley laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Go with Albus son, I'll be out in a minute with your mother to say good-bye."

Oliver's shoulders slumped but he followed Albus to the car. As soon as both were in the back seat Albus looked to Oliver, "I think you're normal."

Oliver tried to hide his tears from Albus, "Thanks."

Albus leaned on the front seat, "How did you know how to do that spell?"

Oliver wiped his eyes, "I read it in one of the books. I bet you can do a lot better ones though."

Albus shook his head no, "We can't, we aren't supposed to do magic if we aren't at school. Didn't you know that? Dad said they will kick us out of school if we do. Mom even took James' wand when he got home this summer."

Oliver looked shocked, "But no one told me! Do you think I'll get in trouble or even kicked out!?"

Albus bit his lip, "I don't know, I hope not! I wanted you to go with me, I kind of hoped to have a friend."

Oliver nodded, "Me too… so would they put you in… jail for doing magic at home?"

Albus laughed, "Nah, they don't put you in Azkaban for acting like a kid, besides you didn't know."

"Is Azkaban a jail? What kind of things get you put in there?"

Albus got a serious look, "There are some really bad spells that were used a long time ago by a wizard named…" Albus looked all around and then whispered, "...Voldemort."

Oliver leaned in to hear the name, "Why did you have to whisper it? Is he going to get us?"

Albus smiled, "Nope, he can't get us, my dad killed him. He said that we should use his name, but most people say He Who Must Not Be Named. Dad said that the only reason they still do it is only because they have always done it, but I said the name and Uncle Ron yelled at me."

Oliver sat back in the seat, "Wow, your dad must be really good! So if the Volde..guy is the only bad wizard? Why do they need the jail?"

"There are deatheaters that still cause problems. Those are wizards that love the dark arts and do some really bad things. Some of the people in there aren't really bad, just stupid. That's what Mom says, like a guy named Mundungus, I think. He was caught selling stolen caldrons."

Oliver laughed, "If you can do magic why would you have to steal? Can't you just make what you want?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "No, dingus… we can't just make stuff. If we could we would all be rich!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that."

Both boys were still talking when Oliver's parent came out to say good-bye, both gave him a big hug and told him to mind his manners and learn lots of stuff to show them when he came home for Christmas. Oliver promised he would do his best and send lots of owls. His things were loaded into the back of the car, and Oliver's mom handed Artemisia to him then gave him one last kiss good-bye.

Mr. Potter got in the driver's seat and they backed out of the driveway.

Oliver buckled his seatbelt and looked to Mr. Potter, "Umm Mr. Potter, what happened with Mimi?"

Harry looked concerned but then smiled, "Don't worry Oliver, your Mimi loves you and is just worried. I'm sure she will be just fine once you are home at Christmas in one piece."

Oliver grinned, "Yeah, she worries a lot."

They were several miles from the house when Harry pulled into a driveway. Oliver looked around, "Why did we come here?"

Albus looked at him like he was crazy, "So we can go home?"

Harry turned around in the driver's seat, "This is a wizard's home, and they are kind enough to let us use their fireplace."

They all got out and Oliver was still confused. Why would they need to have a fireplace? It was summer and really hot. What did a fire do with them going to Albus' house? Mr. Potter opened the trunk of the car as Oliver carried Artemisia to join him and Albus. Mr Potter looked down at Artemisia, "Oliver, we are going to let your owl meet us at the house. Is that okay?"

Oliver didn't know what he meant, Artemisia was already with them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the way we are going home would not be a nice trip for your owl. So we are just going to let her fly on ahead. I will send your trunk and her cage to the house with magic."

Oliver knew that Artemisia knew her way to the Potter's house and the idea of seeing more magic excited him. He nodded and opened Artemisia's cage, "Meet me at Albus' okay? His owl took off as Mr Potter waved his wand and made both the trunk and cage disappeared. Oliver smiled, "Can I learn that?"

Mr Potter smiled, "In time you will learn all kinds of stuff."

Harry, Albus, and Oliver walked up to the house, as Mr. Potter knocked on the door, he winked at Oliver as if they were in on a secret. He just wished he knew what the secret was.

A tall man in a nice suit, answered the door and greeted Mr. Potter, he ushered them into the house. The two men talked for a few minutes before Mr. Potter told him he really needed to get the boys home.

The man led them into a sitting room that had a large fire place. Harry picked up an urn that was half full of dirt, then turned to Oliver, "Oliver this is how we travel sometimes, it is called the floo network. I toss a little of this dust in the fireplace and a large fire will appear. We step into it and say where we are going, and just like that you are there. Make sure you say the name very clear, or you will end up somewhere else. I know, I did it my first time I used it."

Oliver couldn't fathom why they would just step into a fire, even a wizard fire would still burn you, wouldn't it? Oliver's fears must have shown, because Mr. Potter knelt down, "Albus will go first, so you can see how it's done. If you are still scared, I will take you with me, okay?"

Oliver was too scared and his voice was gone, he simply nodded. Harry held out the urn to Albus. Albus took a handful, tossing it in the fireplace. Just like Mr. Potter said, a large fire erupted and Albus walked right into it saying "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" and just like that he was gone.

Harry looked to Oliver, "Do you want to try, or go with me?"

"You please"

Mr. Potter tossed some dust and then took Oliver's hand, "trust me?"

Oliver didn't think it would be polite to say no, so he simply took Mr. Potter's hand, and they stepped into the fire. Like Albus, Mr. Potter said, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" and suddenly they were spinning. Oliver could see glimpses of places, maybe living rooms, he thought he saw a store, it didn't take long for Oliver to feel sick. He kept slamming into Mr. Potter, but just like that, it was over. They were at Albus' house.

"WAY COOL!" Albus said as he stumbled out of the fireplace. That didn't burn or anything! What were those places we saw?"

Harry was dusting off own clothes, "Those were all stops we could have gone to, if we had said those."

Ginny was standing there with a duster made out of peacock feathers, laughing as she was brushing the soot off of Albus. "Just look at you, now don't move till I get this off."

Harry positioned Oliver a foot or so from the fireplace, "stand right here, Ginny has a fit when we get soot on her carpet."

It took only a few minutes to get them all brushed off.

"Ginny, we aren't going to be here long. You know the plan." Oliver saw Mr. Potter wink at Mrs. Potter.

It was Albus that spoke first. "What plan, dad?"

Mrs. Potter laughed "Oh you started this, I'll let you finish it. I have things get ready for tonight."

"Daaad what's going on?" Albus pleaded once more. Oliver stayed quiet waiting to hear what was going to happen.

Mr. Potter turned to Oliver "How would you like to go see where Albus' Grandmother and Grandfather live?"

Before Oliver could even answer Albus chimed in "Oh Dad can we go? Can we?"

Harry smiled at Albus, "Well that's the plan for today. Your mother has some last minute things to prepare, and then we'll be off. Why don't you take Oliver up and show him your room. Be careful on the stairs not to disturb you know who."

Harry smiled as the two boys headed up the stairs quickly but then suddenly stopped and tip toed past the portrait with the black curtain over it. Albus led Oliver up another flight of stairs and down the hall to the third door, they went in and Oliver saw several posters of a team in black and yellow robes zooming in and out of each poster. They were all on brooms and Oliver ran up to one, "Is this quidditch?!" He spun around watching all the players, Oliver knew from talking to Mr Potter about the wizard word and their pictures, that they couldn't come out, but couldn't stop the words falling out of his mouth, "Can they come out of the poster or talk to us?"

Albus fell back on his bed crossing his ankles, smiling, "Nah, they can't talk or come out but yeah it's quidditch. Pretty cool huh?"

Oliver sat at the foot of Albus' bed, "Yeah it is! So we get to learn to do that?"

Albus folded his arms behind his head, "Well, we learn to fly, but we have to try out for the quidditch team. James tried out last year but didn't get on, he said it was only because he had to fly a school broom. He is going to try out again this year."

Oliver pointed to one of the posters, "So what team is this?"

"The Wimbourne Wasps, they are great! Well they were last year, this year they didn't do so good. The Puddlemere United won the British league cup this year."

Oliver looked around the room, "You don't have a TV or xbox in your room?"

Albus looked around his room trying to figure out what Oliver was asking for, "Maybe, what do they look like, we might call them something other than muggles do?"

Oliver puffed up, "You can't call me that anymore!"

Albus laughed, "Relax, I wasn't. I just meant that you grew up in a muggle house. So what is the tv thing look like."

Oliver shrugged, "It's a tv, you don't know what that is?"

Albus shook his head, "Nope, but I do got boxes if you really want one."

"Why would I want a box?"

"Dude, you are the one that asked if I had a tv or a box. Why ask if you don't want one?"

Oliver laughed, "No, I said xbox, it's a video game. Hang on, I'll show you."

…...

 **I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Every one received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter in a week, possibly two. -Crystal W.**


	6. Grandma Weasley

Oliver threw open his trunk and dug through it for a few minutes, tossing his new robes, sock, and books on the floor before he found it. He held up a black square shaped thing, "This is a DS3!" He sat on the bed to where Albus could watch, and turned on the game system. "This game is Zelda, just watch…."

Albus watched over Oliver shoulder, "That is pretty sweet, can I try?"

"Sure but don't hit save or you will mess up my game," said Oliver.

As Oliver was handing it over, Mr Potter walked in, "You guys about ready? What's that?"

Albus was busy playing while Oliver jumped up to clean up all the things he had tossed out of his trunk, "It's a DS Mr Potter, I was just showing it to Albus."

Harry walked over to watch Albus and smiled, "I remember those, Dudley use to live on one when he was a kid. Oliver, you can't use things like that at Hogwarts. No electronic devices work there, which is why we use owls and not cell phones."

Oliver's face dropped, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, nothing major, we can just send it back home so it will be there waiting for you on holidays."

Oliver nodded, "Mr. Potter, can I ask something?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, Albus said we can't use magic if we aren't at school, but I didn't know that and was practicing before. Am I going to get in trouble?"

Harry gave him a gentle and understanding smile, "If you did it now, after you know, then you would get in trouble. Since you didn't know before, no you will not. Oliver, wizards are very different than muggles and how we both live. You will have time to learn all this."

Oliver visibly relaxed, "Thanks Mr Potter."

Harry reached out to the DS3, "I used to play one like that, let me try it."

Albus handed it over, "When did you play it, Dad?"

"Oh I use to sneak Dudley's when he would go out. Never had one of my own."

Harry started playing, "Man, the graphics are a lot different now. When I played it didn't look like real life." He laughed and handed it back to Oliver, "I lost already."

Oliver took the hand held gaming system and put it in his trunk. "So what is Al's grandma and grandpa like?"

Before Harry could say anything it was Albus that spoke "Oliver you are going to love it!" Albus jumped up from his bed "Can we go?"

Harry ruffled the hair on top of Albus' head "Yes, we can go."

Both Albus and Oliver ran out of the room at the same time leaving Harry standing there alone, and Oliver could hear him laugh even over the thunderous sound of their feet hitting the stairs.

As they were running Albus yelled up the stair, "Come on Dad."

When Oliver and Albus made it downstairs, Mrs. Potter was waiting for them. She smiled, "You two need to grab jackets, it can get a bit chilly as Grandma's at night."

The boys went to a closet, Albus tossed one to Oliver. As Oliver shrugged into his, Albus grabbed the only other one, "MMMMOOOOMMMM, I can't wear this!" Albus whined as he held up a frilly pink coat with two finger, somehow scared the pink might just rub off.

Ginny shook her head, "Bring it here."

Albus marched over, keeping the jacket at arms length. Mrs. Potter took it, simply shook it, and handed it back. It was now a denim jacket with the Hogwarts emblem on the back. Oliver's eyes went wide again, "This is so cool," he said.

Ginny smiled at him, "Oliver being a wizard is fun, but it comes with a great deal of responsibility. You will learn this and a lot more while you're at Albus why don't you take Oliver out to the Land rover, your dad and I will be right behind you."

Harry turned calling back up the stairs, "Let's go James! We'll be in the car!"

Albus led Oliver out the back door to a small drive where an ordinary looking 2005 silver colored Land Rover sat. Oliver frowned a little as he turned to Albus, "So you guys don't have cool magic car like your Uncle Ron?"

Albus opened the door and climbed in, Oliver followed him and suddenly realized the inside was bigger than what he thought. He climbed back out looked at the car again then got back in and shook his head. "OKay I don't understand again."

Harry had climbed in the drivers side and Ginny in the front passengers. James came running out and jumped into the back tossing his broom in the seat beside him."

Harry smiled as Oliver and Albus stretched out in backseat. Harry started the car and backed out into the street. As they moved forward Harry looked in the mirrors and around to make sure no one was paying attention. He reached down and pushed a button. The car quickly rose into the air and blended in with sky.

"WHOAAA MY DAD WOULD LOVE THIS!" Oliver exclaimed loudly. Oliver could still feel the floor, still feel the seat under him, he even reached out to see if the door was still there.

Ginny turned, "This car has magic installed in it. It not only flies, it has what we call a disillusionment spell on it. It blends in with the surroundings so muggles don't see it, because they would… how do say it… Oh Yeah, freak out."

They all laughed.

Oliver giggled looking down on London, "So how come people don't know about wizards? They would love stuff like this! Wait till I tell Marcus about all this!"

James sighed, "Doofus you can't tell muggles about us! They would want us to be their slaves."

Ginny turned in her seat in the front to look at the boys, "James, we don't name call and you know it. Do you want me to take that broom for the day, plus tell Grandma what you said?"

James grabbed his broom as if to protect it, "No, but geezes Mom, he is so clueless."

Oliver dropped his eyes, "Sorry…"

Ginny gave Oliver a sweet smile, "There is no need to be sorry, dear. James is right to a point. We don't let muggles know we exist because they would want us fixing all the world's issues. We would be hunted to do mundane things that people can do with little effort, but they would be lazy wanting the quick fix. Your mother told me about things that are sold in the stores they shop. They sell quick fixes for things like cleaning or losing weight."

"Now think how they would act if there were things we can't do, for example we can't just remove weight off a person." Ginny smiled at Harry, "I would be a bit thinner if we could"

Harry smiled at her, "You are just as perfect today as the day we married."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek, then looked back to Oliver, "The point is, if they thought we weren't doing things they wanted, we could very well go back to the burning times."

Oliver looked surprised, "Those were real witches?"

Ginny shook her head, "Sadly no, the were mostly innocent muggles, but there were the oddball witch or wizard that would have fun with the commoners. Willamina the Weird loved to get burned and would tell anyone that would listen that it tickled. The record shows she was burned at least twelve times."

Oliver was enthralled, "Did you go to any of the trials?"

Harry burst out laughing, "Yeah Ginny, are you that old?"

Ginny smacked Harry in the arm, "Oliver that was many years ago, long before we were born. But you will learn all that if you take muggle studies."

Oliver leaned forward, "But I grew up a muggle, why would I take that class?"

Ginny winked, "Yes you grew up muggle but did you know what I just told you?" Ginny saw his sheepish smiled as Oliver shook his head no.

"See, there is still a lot you don't know, and you are going to be in Hogwarts till you graduate, so you may want that class since you will live your life with muggles," Mrs Potter said matter of factly.

Oliver glanced around trying to decide if he would ask the question he was dying to know, "How come I am a wizard?"

Harry took over talking, "Your Mimi's sister was my mother, and she was a very gifted witch. Your mother is from a wizarding family, but, for some reason, the powers skipped a couple of generations causing it was forgotten, or swept under the carpet."

Mr. Potter smiled in the rear-view mirror, "Now you are here, and you have wizarding blood in your veins. Even though not all students at Hogwarts have that blood, they are still wizards. Hermione is from a muggle family, with no wizarding blood in her family at all, but she is a very gifted witch. Just the opposite happens too, as with your mothers family, there can be wizarding blood but no witch or wizard. So you see, it can go both ways, and there is no real proof on who is, and who isn't going to be a wizard. So to try to answer your question, no one knows why we are who we are, we just know that when a true witch or wizard are found, they are trained."

Oliver looked relieved, "So do they all go to Hogwarts?"

Ginny shook her head, "Oh no, there are schools all around the world. There is Hogwarts in Scotland, Beauxbatons is in France, Durmstrang is in Scandinavia, Mahoutokoro is in Japan, and Tituba is in America. There are others but there is still a shroud of secrecy to protect our own."

James threw his arms over the front seat, "How much longer Dad?"

Harry winked, "About five minutes and we will be there."

Albus jumped up to join James, "Are we spending the night?"

Ginny shook her head, "Maybe, since this will be our last visit till after September first. We have to make sure everyone has all their stuff ready for the train Monday."

A few minutes later the car touched down onto a dirt road that led to the strangest house Oliver had ever seen. It looked sort of like a house, and was several stories high. The thing that confused Oliver was the directions the stories seem to go. It was almost if each story had an extension off to the side. The house had four or five chimneys on the roof, with all the appearance of being held up by magical means. One side looked like it should have fell down years ago.

Harry put the car in park and tapped the dash with is wand to remove the disillusionment charm. Slowly as if water was washing away the spell the car became visible again.

As Oliver and the rest piled out of the car, Albus' grandmother came out. She had the same sweet and caring smile, but this time, her face was shining with smiled as she not only hugged Albus and James, but wrapped him into a big hug too. She ushered them all into the house and Oliver watched in wonder at the house. There was a broom sweeping the floor, a rag was dusting the furniture, and a shovel was cleaning the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley came in, "Oh my goodness, I thought this would be done by now. She pulled her wand out of her apron pocket and waved it in the air. The broom put itself in the closet, and the rags dropped into a cleaning bucket, the shovel stood itself by the fireplace. James came running in with his broom, "Grandma, do we got time to fly? I brought my broom!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled but looked to Ginny and Harry, "It's up to your parents if you can or not, dinner will be in about an hour."

Harry nodded, "You can go, but absolutely no lessons or anything of that kind for Albus. He will learn the fundamentals at Hogwarts, not here."

There were three voices yelling yes as they ran out the door. Ginny went to the door calling out, "Stay in the clearing, no where else!"

Oliver followed the boys to a meadow that sat in a low area. James turned to run backwards, "Now you get to see what a broom is for, muggle!"

Oliver stopped dead, "Stop calling me that! I am a wizard! Just like you!"

James quit running and began to walk back to Oliver, Albus tried to stop him, "James you better be nice!"

James walked right up to Oliver, "Just like me huh? Have you ever rode a broom? Do you know who my dad is? Do you know anything about our world?" James stood just for a minute looking at him, "No, I didn't think so, so don't say you are just like me, cause you aren't even close!"

With that he jumped on the broom and took off. Oliver stood there watching as James flew through the air. Oliver wanted to yank him off the broom to punch him in the nose, but then Mr and Mrs Potter wouldn't want him to stay there if he did. He sat down on the grass to watch James, Albus came over to sit beside him, "Don't pay attention to James, he thinks just because our name is Potter he is special. Kind of a pain really."

Oliver smiled, "So what is so special about your name?"

Albus ran his fingers through the grass, "Well, I guess my Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were the reason that Voldemort is dead. I'm not real sure what they did, but everywhere we go, everyone treats them special. I know my Dad killed the guy, but I really don't understand the whole story. James told me that Dad had a magic sword that could kill him but that it only worked for my Dad. So maybe that's why our name is special."

Oliver looked lost, "Didn't you ever ask your Dad?"

Albus nodded, "Of course I have, but all he says is that no one in the family is anymore special than anyone else. He does think it's funny when Uncle Ron makes it a point to let people know who we are. He said he does it to save money."

James shrieked as he passed them, then soared back in the air. Oliver leaned back in the grass, "So how soon do we get to learn to fly too?"

Albus smiled, "I already know… well, I kind of do, but we start lessons the first couple weeks I think."

"Think we will do okay?"

"I think we will do great!"

Oliver smiled, "Me too."

The rest of the day went smooth, soon Mrs. Weasley was calling the boys in for dinner. The table was full of roast and potatoes, carrots, gravy, corn on the cob, and salad. Mrs. Weasley was busy filling the boys plates, Oliver was hoping that she wouldn't put many carrots on his. Just as Mrs. Weasley set down his plate, she wiped off her hands on her apron, "Now Oliver, my boys already know this, but since this is your first visit I want to tell you the table rules."

Here it came, clean your plate, or no dessert. Oliver had heard this speech from Mimi many times. Mrs. Weasley sat down, "Here is the rules, if you don't like it, don't eat it. If you want more, take it. My table if a place to enjoy your meal, so please do that," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Oliver and his shocked expression.

Oliver picked up his fork to dive into the roast, "Thanks, ma'am!"

A pleasant laugh drew Oliver's attention, "Oliver, that is very polite of you, but I would prefer you just call me Mrs. Weasley, or once we know each other better, perhaps Grammy like my grandchildren do."

Oliver turned five shades of red, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Now, what was decided about school clothes, books, and equipment? Did you already get them all or do you need me to go to Diagon Alley this week?"

Mrs. Potter wiped her mouth, "We already got everything the day we were at the bakery Mom, I had just taken it all home when we stopped by to see you,"Mrs. Potter said as she looked around, "Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh he's been so busy lately, being the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is a curse and a blessing. He just works so much now and I will admit to missing him lately."

Mrs. Potter got a worried look, "Why is he so busy now, what's going on?"

Mrs. Weasley glanced to the boys, "Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that. Oh, Harry, he did ask me to tell you how proud he is of you and your promotion."

"I had wished he would be home, I wanted to talk to him about some things. Do you think he will be around in the morning?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Oh I expect so." Mrs. Weasley jumped, "Oh I forgot to tell you, I have news! Teddy is going to be working at Hogwarts!" She said excitedly.

Oliver figured Teddy was someone everyone liked, because everyone was talking at once. Mrs. Weasley patted the air with her hands to get everyone to quiet down. "He is going to be the new groundskeeper. Now before you ask, Hagrid isn't going anywhere, he is just going to focus on teaching. Not to mention that he is getting just a bit old to be doing all that grounds keeping."

Mr. Potter started asking several questions, but Oliver wasn't listening, he leaned over to Albus, "Who's Hagrid and Teddy?" he asked.

Albus was smiling ear to ear, "Teddy is like my big brother, he's my Dad's godson. He comes over to the house all the time. Hagrid is, well he was the groundskeeper and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Wait till you meet Teddy, he is really great! I bet he let's us do all kinds of stuff. He just got out of school three years ago."

Oliver was starting to smile too, "So he won't be like other grown ups huh?"

Albus shook his head, "Nope, he is as big of a kid as we are."

Everyone continue talking for well over an hour, finally Mrs. Potter began picking up dishes, "Boys, each of you take your plates in the kitchen and then head upstairs to bed. After several complaints and a little begging, the boys were all upstairs. Lilly, Albus' little sister, had the small room on the second floor the use to be Mrs. Potter's growing up, but she was still at her cousin's house. James had the room right beside Oliver and Albus.

Albus flung himself on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head, "This use to be my Uncle Ron's room when they were kids. Dad stayed here as much as he could in summers. They were best mates from their first year at Hogwarts."

Albus sat up, looking pointedly at Oliver, "Kind of like us, huh? You think we will stay friends forever like them?"

They talked long into the night about all the adventures that may be awaiting them. The next morning Mrs. Weasley had porridge, sausages, eggs, toast, and pumpkin juice. They were just about to dig in when came in.

Mr. Potter stood to greet him, he turned back to the table, "Granddad and I are going to talk for a bit. You guys enjoy breakfast, we will leave after that.

After breakfast they were all piled back in the car to head back to the Potter's home. Oliver leaned back and smiled as the disillusionment charm was put back on the car.

...

I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Everyone received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter in a week. -Crystal W.


	7. Hogwarts Express

Oliver felt a shake and opened his eyes, "huh, what's going on?"

Harry shook him again, "Oliver, were home."

Oliver sat up rubbing his eyes, "I'm awake…"

Everyone got in the house and Ginny sent Albus and Oliver upstairs. She followed them issuing chores for the day. As they got in Albus' room there was a screech that drew everyone's attention. Oliver ran into the room, "Artemisia!"

Ginny went to Albus' bed to retrieve newly washed socks and underwear. Kreacher had been busy through the night. Ginny added the clothes to Albus' trunk, "You have a smart owl there, Oliver. Why did you name her that?"

Oliver gently stroked Artemisia, "I read that she was the first ever woman minister of magic, so I figured she must have been really smart and brave," Oliver gave Mrs. Potter a questioning look, "Mrs. Potter, how do you know if my owl is a boy or girl? I kind of guessed because she is so pretty." Oliver said with a sheepish smile.

Ginny came over and stroked Artemisia too, "That is a very good name, and to answer your question, I don't," she said with a smile, "I guess I just assumed you were told at the shop."

Mrs. Potter moved to the door, "Once you have read your letter, you two come on down. We have a busy couple of days coming up."

As Oliver climbed on the bed, Albus came over and sat on his bed, "Mum, can you talk to James? He is being a real… umm pratt to Oliver."

Ginny looked to Oliver, "What happened?"

Oliver shrugged, "Nuttin"

Albus wouldn't let it drop, "Mum, he is calling Oliver a muggle and saying he is a better wizard than him cuz his name is Potter."

"I will talk to him, and make sure that stops," Mrs. Potter sighed.

Oliver sat up, "Mrs. Potter, please don't… I mean, I have to be at school all year with him, I don't want to make him mad."

Mrs. Potter laughed, "Oliver, he will have no idea either of you told me anything. I have been meaning to talk to him anyway about the owls we got last year. He needs to respect our name, not use it."

Once the boys were alone, Albus faced Oliver, "I know I shouldn't be a tattle-tale but James shouldn't have been like that."

Oliver went to retrieve his letter, wondering if Mrs Potter could really keep James from knowing they told.

Hi Oliver,

It's Dad, I sent this on Tuesday, August 29th, never used one of these owls so I hope this gets to you. I do think he needs a bit of training up. He pecked me, and then didn't want to let me tie your letter on. Your mother had to do it for me.

We will be there Friday morning to ride with you to the train station. We miss you and want to spend a little extra time with you. If you would rather we didn't just send your owl back to your mom.

Love, Dad

Oliver smiled to Albus, he waited for Albus to finish reading the note too. Oliver looked around for a calendar, "This is still Tuesday isn't it?"

Albus thought for a minute and then nodded, pretty sure. Albus went to his dresser and pulled out a quill and paper so Oliver could reply.

I thought you and Mum were coming that day, so yes I want you too. I miss you too. I talked to Artemisia so she won't peck you again, I hope.

I love you guys, Oliver

Once the note was written, Oliver tied it to Artemisia's leg, "Take this to Mum and Dad, and no more pecking Dad, okay?"

Artemisia nibbled Oliver's finger and took off through the window.

The next couple of days were a blur, Oliver had more fun here with the Potter's then he had ever had in his short life. He would be leaving the next day for the train and his parents would be there to say goodbye. They had all the trunks repacked and sitting by the door. Everyone was being scooted off to bed, but Albus and Oliver were too excited to sleep. They sat up wondering what house they would be in, and what classes they would have.

Once Albus was asleep Oliver laid looking at the ceiling thinking about everything. He wanted to talk to his Mom, he missed her so much but couldn't tell Albus that. He didn't want Albus to think he was momma's boy.

"Albus…. Al… you awake?" he said in a very hushed voice.

The silence from the other bed told him what he needed to know. Oliver climbed out of the bed to sneak downstairs. Oliver wanted to hear his Mom's voice, and to hear a little reassurance about school. He made his way down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. Mrs Potter kept her cell phone plugged in on the counter. As he reached for swinging door to the kitchen he heard voices. Oliver didn't think about them still being up, he stood rooted to the spot deciding what to do. Could he just walk in and tell Mrs. Potter that he wanted to call his mom? Should he just go back to bed?

Just as he put his hand on the door to open it, he heard a voice he had never heard.

"Harry, I know that tomorrow is the boy's first day and you want to be there, but this is important. As the Head of the Aurors office you should be as concerned with this as I am."

"Professor McGonagall, I know this is something that we need to look into. The information is all here, and I will make sure it is a top priority tomorrow, after I take the boys to the train."

Oliver leaned on the door to try to hear better, when Mrs. Potter started speaking.

"Look, both of you agree that the school might be in danger, but neither of you know for a fact it is. Minerva, Harry said he will look into the family tree and if there is any chance there is any truth to the rumors."

Oliver cracked the door to try to see who the woman was, just as she began talking again."

"Thank you, I just came from their home and did the tests myself. There is power in that child like I have…."

"What is the muggle doing sneaking around Master's doors."

Oliver jumped, turning to explain what he was doing, but all that came out was a scream.

All three adults ran out, causing the door to knock Oliver down. Ginny knelt down, "Oliver, what are you doing down here?"

Oliver's eyes were glued to the weird little monster, all he could do was point. Ginny looked to Kreature, "Oliver, you met Kreature before, remember? He was here the second time you came over. He is our house elf and here to help."

Oliver took a deep breath to settle his nerves, "I forgot… I was just wanting to… ummm… well, I just wanted to call my mom if I could."

Ginny helped him up, "Of coarse you can, come on in the kitchen." She turned to look at Harry and the lady, "If you two will excuse me, I have a mother to call."

The lady said her good nights as her and Harry walked toward the door. They continued to talk, but Ginny was leading Oliver into the kitchen. She unplugged her phone and handed it to Oliver. "Your mother is the only number in there so just hit the redial and you will be talking to her in just a minute."

She left the kitchen as Oliver heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oliver, what are you doing up honey, it's late and you have a really big day tomorrow?"

"I know, but I just thought you might be missing me."

"I miss you every minute you are away, but this is a grand adventure for you. One I think both I, and your father are a little jealous of. You are going to do so good, and learn so much!"

Oliver smiled, "Thanks Mom, I guess I better get to bed now, you and Dad are coming tomorrow morning, here… not the train station, right?"

"You just try to keep us away! We both love and miss you, now get to bed."

"I love you guys too, see you tomorrow. Bye Mom."

"Good night, Ollie"

Oliver smiled hearing the name his Mom called him when Dad wasn't around. He hung up the phone and set it back on the counter. Mr and Mrs Potter were standing in the hall when he left the kitchen. Mrs Potter walked him up the stairs and tucked him back in the bed, "All better now?"

Oliver smiled and nodded, " Yes Ma'am, thanks"

She kissed him on the forehead and left the room, Oliver drifted off to dreamland wondering who the woman was, and what they had meant about the school being in danger.

The next morning was set on fast forward from the minute Mrs. Potter woke him up. Everyone was running around yelling about things being forgotten or things readded to trunks that James, and Oliver were trying to leave behind.

They were all sitting down for breakfast when Mr and Mrs Weasley came in. Lily, the youngest of the Potter's children, ran in hugging her parents and telling her mother how Rose had taught her to braid her hair. Oliver had met them at Diagon Alley, but hadn't really talked to either girl.

Rose sat down by James, "So I learned to do the Finbourgh Flick, I bet I get on the team!"

James looked stunned, "No way, you can really do it?"

Oliver sat forward, "Is that a spell?"

Rose giggled, "No, it's a quidditch move, that I am going to kick James' butt with, that is if he gets on the team."

Mrs Weasley leaned forward looking down the table to Rose, "We do not act like that and you know it. If you make the team that is wonderful, but do not gloat."

Rose made sure her mother wasn't looking when she rolled her eyes. Oliver liked Rose a lot, he shoveled eggs in his mouth, "So what is a finbon flint?"

"It's called Finbourgh Flick, a chaser, which will be me, uses their broomstick to hit a quaffle in midair into a goalpost."

Mr Weasley smiled at his daughter, "Your aunt use to be great at that move. I remember a couple of practices she hit that dang thing right at my head."

Mrs. Potter gave Mr Weasley a smug look, "Well, I had to make sure you were a good keeper didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that is what you were doing. You guys are still lucky I was okay with you two dating." Mr Weasley pointed between Mr and Mrs Potter.

Mr Potter stood up, "On that note, we should all get going. Lily did you want to ride with us or with Rose?"

Albus' little sister looked around the table, "I'll ride with the girls… ok?"

Mrs Potter kissed Mr Potter, "I think that is a great idea, I'll ride with Hermione, Ron and Hugo can ride with you guys."

Oliver spoke up before he realized he was, "My parents aren't here yet! We can't leave till they get here!"

Ginny got up and called Kreacher, with a pop the house elf appeared, "Kreacher, I'm sorry but we have to get going to the train, would you mind cleaning up the breakfast dishes?"

Kreacher bowed lower, "Of course Mistress, do you want Kreacher to load the luggage in the cars."

"YES!" shouted Ron.

Ginny glanced to Ron, then back to Kreacher, "That would be very nice, thank you."

Once Kreacher popped out again, Ginny looked to Oliver, "Your parents are on the way. We won't leave without them, I promise."

Mrs. Weasley looked down the table, "Oliver, would you rather the cars load up so you are with your parents?"

"But I thought the car was magical, we could all ride together…. couldn't we?" He really wanted Rose to ride with him, she seemed to keep James busy.

Mr Potter smiled, "We would ride together but Mr and Mrs Weasley will head home afterwards."

Mrs Potter leaned over him, "I thought they would come back here to talk about last night?"

"What happened last night?" Mr Weasley asked as he was shoving the last piece of toast in his mouth.

Mrs Potter gave him a stern look, "later, right now we need to get the kids to the train."

Oliver had forgotten all about the talk he had overheard, but as long as James was around Oliver didn't want to say anything. He decided he would wait for the train ride.

Oliver looked up and down the driveway, he didn't see his parents anywhere. He glanced at his watch, it was ten thirty. James had told him the train left at eleven sharp. He took another look and then went to Mr Potter, "Are you sure my mom and dad are coming?"

Mr Potter smiled and pointed just over Oliver's shoulder, "They are right there buddy."

Oliver jerked around to see both his parents rushing over, he ran to them hugging his mom. "I didn't see you and I thought you forgot!"

Everyone helped load up the cars, and they all set off for London train station, a few minutes after they left, they had to turn around to go get James' broom, but then they were on their way again. The drive only took a short time and they were all unloaded and walking into King's Cross. Oliver had been there just once before, he remembered that it was dirty, and it still was. People didn't seem to care about getting trash into the bins, they did seem to like painting graffiti on the brick pillars.

Oliver's mom held his hand as they rejoined the others. She looked to Mr and Mrs Potter, "So where is this platform 9 ¾ that we have heard so much about?"

Mr. Potter pointed to a pillar between platforms nine and ten, "Right there, we are all going to go across, so we will show you how it done."

Albus went by Oliver, "I can't believe we get to finally do this! You see that pillar right there between platform nine and ten?"

Oliver looked to where he was pointing, "Yeah, but I don't see the other platform?"

Albus smiled, "We run right into the pillar, we just pass through and we are there!"

Oliver tried to smile but just couldn't do it, he didn't want to just run into a brick wall. He began pushing his cart a little slower making sure one of the others would go first.

As they all reached the pillar Mr Potter let all the Weasley's go first, Oliver watched to see why Albus seemed excited about running into a brick wall. Mrs. Weasley had Hugo and Mr. Weasley had Rose, each helping push the cart faster toward the wall, then they were gone. Oliver swallowed hard, he wondered if that meant they got to platform 9 ¾. Mrs. Potter took Albus and Lily, disappearing just like the others. Harry smiled at Oliver's dad, "You ready for this Dudley?"

His Dad looked as worried as Oliver felt, but he nodded as he took Oliver's hand, and his mom put one hand on his shoulder and one on the cart. His dad smiled at them both, "All for one…"

Oliver and his mom finished it, "One for all," they shouted, as they took off running at the wall."

Just as Oliver thought he would hit the wall, they were running on a new platform. They stopped and looked around. Oliver notice how much nicer this one was than the one they just left. It was clean and full of people that seemed to be happy. It was full of kids with trunks, some had brooms, some had cages, but they were all happy. They walked over to where the Potter's were, Mr Potter was kneeling down talking to Albus, James was already on the train, and Lily was crying because she wanted to go too. Oliver looked at his mom and dad, he had tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away, "Well, I guess I have to go…."

Julie gave him a big hug, "Ginny taught me how to send packages with owls, so I am going to Diagon Alley and getting an owl just to send you presents!"

Oliver gave her another hug, and whispered in her ear, "Thanks, Mom… I'll miss you!"

Oliver moved to his Dad, "Ummm Dad, what if I don't…"

"Don't ever think you can't do anything, son. You are my son and you will make me proud no matter what happens." He mussed up Oliver's hair, "Just don't go turning your dad into a toad."

Oliver started laughing and hugged his dad good bye, "Love you Dad, See you at Christmas!"

Albus finished talking to his dad and joined Oliver, Oliver looked to the train, "Do we just get on?"

"Well we have to get our trunks and owls loaded, but we have to find somewhere to sit first, come on."

They helped each other pull the trunks onto the train and then started down the corridor, glancing in each compartment as they passed. They soon came to the compartment that James, Rose and two others were in. Albus took a step in, "Can we sit in here?"

James looked around, "One of you can, but as you can see, there is only room for six and I am saving this spot for Thomas."

Rose rolled her eyes, "James you can be such a jerk! I can't believe we are cousins sometimes."

She stood up and led Albus and Oliver to the next compartment, "We can sit in here." She smiled at the scared girl sitting by the window, "Is this your first year?"

The girl gave a frightened nod and a little squeak drew Rose's attention. She smiled, "I like your rat! Do you mind if we join you?"

The girl shook her head no and they loaded all their things into the overhead compartment. Rose fell into the seat and looked out the window, "You guys better wave goodbye!"

All four were at the windows waving to their parents. Both Lily and Hugo were waving hard but Lily was in tears. Albus elbowed Oliver and pointed to the side of the train, there were two girls running for the train and barley jumped in time before the doors closed. Oliver laughed, "Hey at least I got here on time."

As the train began to pull away everyone waved again as their parents disappeared from view. Once they were out of site of the platform everyone settled back to relax. Just as they stretched out their legs the girls that had raced to the train opened their compartment door, "Can we sit in here? There aren't any other places."

Rose smiled, "Of course you can…. Albus sit up, and let them sit down."

Once everyone was sitting down Rose smiled at the girls, "So, I am Rose Weasley, this is Albus Potter, and this is Oliver… What is your last name Oliver?"

"Dursley"

"This is Oliver Dursley, this is our first year, what about you guys?"

The young girl by the window looked terrified, she ran fingers through her long brown hair and looked around at everyone. Oliver noticed that she seemed to want hide her deep brown eyes with her long bangs. She spoke in a low, but clear voice, "I'm Keaira Dolohov" She looked to Albus, "Are you really a Potter?"

Albus smirked to Oliver, "Yeah but it isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Oliver looked to the other two girls, they were obviously sisters. Both looked like total different personalities. Both were dark skinned and not only their faces were identical so were their expressions. One had her hair long and wavy and the other had a very short cut. One dressed in jeans and t-shirt and the other in a puffy shirt with ridges and a skirt. The older one in jeans sat up a little straighter, "Well he may be a Potter, but we are Shacklebolts."

Her twin cringed, "Flora, dad said not to use that."

"Dad said not to use it, but she asked what our names were." Flora looked back to the others, "I am Flora, in Gryffindor, and in my fourth year, and this is my kid sister, Fauna, she is in Ravenclaw, and in her second year."

Oliver noticed everyone seemed very impressed with the girls, but he wasn't exactly sure why. Oliver watched the girls across the compartment, Flora was laid back and Fauna was more rigid. She had pulled out a book and began reading it. Oliver asked the question that he thought they all wanted to know, "So when you got put in your houses did the sorting hat really make fun of the ones put in Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

Fauna looked over her book, "Why would it do that?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "That's what we were told."

Flora laughed, "Man am I glad I'm not a first year anymore, you are so easy to mess with."

Oliver began to defend himself, but it was Keaira that spoke, "Oh and being a fourth year you are just all knowing?"

Flora grinned, "Nope, didn't say that, but we know more than you guys."

Rose pulled out one of her books too, "If you guys don't mind I am going to study."

Oliver looked between both girls holding books, "But school hasn't started yet?"

Albus started laughing, "Rose has a crush on Professor Longbottom! She wants him to think she is smart!"

Rose cocked an eyebrow at Albus, "First off, I am smart…. second, I do not have a crush on Professor Longbottom… and third, you can never learn too much, too soon. That is what my mum said. Besides, Dad wouldn't let me have my books till last week, so I am already behind."

Oliver laughed, "I had my books since we went to Diagon Alley, but I didn't learn much. I did name my owl Artemisia, after the first female minister of magic. So I learned that, do we need to know that kind of stuff?"

Flora leaned out of the compartment to look up and down the corridor, "Wonder where the trolley is? Anyway, no you don't really need to know that, you just need to know who the current Minister is… and that is our Dad!"

"Wow, really?" Oliver now knew why everyone was impressed when they heard their names.

The group continued to talk about what would happen, what could happen, and what they hoped would happen. Around mid-day an older lady came by pushing a trolley full of food. Everyone got a little bit to share with everyone else so they could sample a little of everything. They got Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, ice cold pumpkin juice, and licorice Wands. Oliver loved the chocolate frogs and each had a wizard card in the package, they spent some time on looking at all the cards when Oliver opened the next package and yelled, "It's your dad!"

Oliver was showing Rose the card and she smiled, "I know, but I am glad he isn't here to see your reaction! He says it is his finest hour. Him, my mum and Uncle Harry all have cards."

Oliver turned it over to read the back, Ronald Weasley is best known for his adventures with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the quest to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named. They set out in the summer of 1997 in search of items that would lead to the death of what is believed to be the darkest wizard of all time. The battle at Hogwarts in the summer of 1998 was hard fought and due to Ronald Weasley, they were able to use a basilisk fang to destroy one of the items. Ronald Weasley went on to marry Hermione Granger and work as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic.

"Wow, your parents are famous! What happened at Hogwarts? Did anyone get hurt?"

Albus looked down, "A lot got hurt and a lot died, my Uncle Fred died and so did Teddy's mom and dad."

"Who is Teddy?"

"He is the one that Grandma was talking about, he is going to the the new grounds keeper. Don't worry, you will meet him later, he got out of Hogwarts three years ago. He is our cousin and my Dad is his Godfather."

"But your parents saved the world!"

Keaira pushed her cards back to the pile and started looking out the window. Everyone got quiet and looked to her, Oliver spoke up, "What's wrong?"

Keaira glanced at him and then back to the window, the lines of good and bad are not always the way you think they are."

Everyone was silent, no one knew what she meant and she didn't seem to want to continue. Rose dropped her head back behind her book, and the sisters began their own conversation. Oliver and Albus started playing exploding snap.

After several games Rose set her book aside and looked out at the night sky, "We need to get our robes on, we are going to be there soon."

They all shuffled around, each getting a set of their robes out of their own trunks. As they all finished getting changed they felt the train begin to slow as it pulled into Hogsmeade station.

….

As always I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Each and every one received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter in a week -Crystal W.


	8. Sorting Hat

Oliver stepped off the train right behind Albus and Rose. He looked around and could see the top Hogwarts far off in the distance. The castle was just a black outline. Oliver was amazed at the size of it, there were four huge towers that he could see. Each with a turret at the top with windows that wrapped around. Oliver didn't think that even in the seven years he would be here, that he would figure out where everything was.

Oliver didn't realize he was blocking others, until he felt a push, "Come on, kid… move."

Oliver moved off to the side and found Albus again, "Where do we go?"

A booming voice answered his question. "FIRST YEARS…. FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!"

Albus smiled at Oliver, "That's Hagrid! He comes over to house a lot! COME ON!"

Oliver saw the man that Albus said was Hagrid, and if he didn't know better he would say that the man was a giant.

All the first years made their way to the man. As soon as Hagrid saw Albus and Rose a smile lit up his face that made Oliver begin to like him. Hagrid gave Albus and Rose a hug, then looked at the rest of the first years.

"This way! Come on… budge up there. Make room for everyone! This way!" Hagrid called out.

Hagrid led them down to the edge of the lake, where several small boats floated. "Four to a boat!" said Hagrid.

Albus, Oliver, and Rose all got into a boat together, another young boy with small round wire rimmed glasses sat in the front. The boats began floating across the lake, and everyone stayed silent, just watching the oncoming castle. It looked like the boats up ahead started disappearing. When Oliver's boat got closer, he realized that they were going into an underground entrance.

Hagrid was standing on a stone floor about a foot higher than the tops of the boats. "Cimb on out as your boat docks! Come on now, hurry up, boats don't wait around all day!" Hagrid bellowed out across the lake.

Hagrid was helping a few of the children out, but Oliver thought that they may have been the ones taking too long to get out..As Oliver's boat bumped against the stone floor and everyone climbed out. All the first years gathered at the foot of a long set of stairs. At the top stood a stern looking woman, her graying brown hair fell just below the shoulders of her robe. Her lips were pursed, waiting for everyone to quiet down.

"I am Professor Jane Burbage. I teach Muggle Studies, as did my mother, and her mother before her. I will be leading you into the Great Hall in just a few minutes, where you will be sorted into your house."

She looked over the whole group, "Your house will become your family, they will be both your closest friends, and at times your worst enemy. You will gain and lose house points…" she gave them a once over, stern look, "depending on your behavior."

"Points will be tallied at the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded to the deserving house. Now if you will just wait one moment, I will see if they are ready for you."

She turned on the spot and left through a side entrance. Oliver looked at Albus, "You said that a hat will choose what house, right?"

Albus nodded, but didn't utter a word, his nervousness obvious. Oliver bit into his lip, "How does a hat do it?"

Before Albus could answer Professor Burbage came back, "If you will follow me…single line please."

They all filed into the Great Hall, Oliver looked to the ceiling first, it looked like it was wide open night sky, he had to wonder how they kept from getting wet when it rained. Oliver looked around and saw four large tables lined on the main floor. At the very front was a raised platform where it looked like some of the teachers sat. In the middle was the woman that was at the Potter's house last night. He leaned over whispering to Albus, "Who is that woman up there?"

Albus looked to the platform, "Oh that is the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

"I got to tell you about her!" Oliver's voice was a strained whisper.

Albus smirked, "What can you tell me about her, you don't even know her?"

Oliver's reply was cut off at the sound of Professor Burbage setting a three legged stool down. She cleared her throat to make sure she had everyone's attention, as she set an old, wrinkled hat on top of the stool and stepped back.

Oliver hoped that if the hat was too big didn't mean you would be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, he was sure the hat would sink all the way to his hall was completely silent, all eyes were on the hat. Suddenly the brim split opened like a mouth and began singing.

 _Open eyes and you will see,_

 _an old tattered hat, frayed and worn_

 _but hear my tale and what I've seen_

 _before you decide to scorn_

 _Each year a task is given to me_

 _The great leaders take me down_

 _to put new students in their house_

 _My ability to do this is quite renown_

 _Over a thousand years this has been done,_

 _Male or female it does not matter._

 _Put me on top of your head,_

 _Your mind will be displayed on a platter_

 _If you get placed in Gryffindor,_

 _Bravery will be in your heart._

 _They are friends like no other_

 _and have been proven from the start_

 _It could be Ravenclaw for you,_

 _For they will not be threatened.,_

 _If a problem rears its head,_

 _A mind is a powerful weapon_

 _Or perhaps Slytherin is the place for you_

 _Calm, cunning, and grand achiever_

 _They will never settle for less than all,_

 _Over time you can't help but be a believer._

 _Then you have the noble Hufflepuff_

 _Each have loyalty above all things_

 _Laugh if you will, but know this_

 _Patience and justice is what it brings_

 _So slip me on and don't be stressed_

 _I will do my job, and look in your mind_

 _You will help me if you choose_

 _So come sit down and see what we find!_

The hall erupted into cheers, Professor Burbage held up a scroll and the hall quieted again, "As I call your name, please come sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head. You will then be placed in your house and may join your table." She glanced at them and then began reading names off the scroll. "Jennifer Abernathy"

A very scared girl walked forward and sat on the stool… soon the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!"

The table closest to them exploded and the girl ran to join the table. The names continued in alphabetical order, Oliver knew he would be called soon.

"Keaira Dolohov"

The girl from Oliver's compartment went to the stool, it took some time before the hat called out Ravenclaw.

She ran to join her table and didn't seem excited or mad, she just sat there.

"Percival Dumbledore"

Every student turned back to the new kids and it sounded as if all the air in the room had been sucked in at one time. The small boy with wire rimmed glasses and light brown hair was looking down at his feet slowly shaking his head. He looked up at Professor Burbage and then towards the table. Professor McGonagall smiled and winked at him.

Percival looked around the room one more time the exhaled. Standing as tall as his little frame would allow he walked towards the stool and took his seat.

Professor Burbage placed the hat on his head, and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" before Professor Burbage could take her hand off it. Percival climbed off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table which was applauding wildly. The Slytherin table was unusually quiet. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were politely clapping. Oliver watched as Percival reached the table he looked up at the main table once more and saw Professor McGonagall clapping politely. She winked at Percival once more as he took his seat and the other students began to pat him on the back and welcome him.

Albus looked at Oliver, "Do you know who that is? That's a descendant of Professor Dumbledore the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had."

Oliver looked at Albus then to the Gryffindor table, "So he's like famous royalty, like a prince?"

Rose whispered to him, "No he is simply a student just like the rest of us. He isn't better than anyone else, that's what my mom would say about our name." She turned and looked at Albus with a caring but confused look. Albus looked at Oliver, "Yeah what she said."

"Oliver Dursley!"

Oliver jumped hearing his name, he looked to Albus then began the long walk to the stool.

"hmmm, a basic mind, but full of curiosity. You have smarts, I see it all here. Perhaps Hufflepuff would be the house for you."

Oliver thought hard, "NOT there Please!"

"Not Hufflepuff? That is as noble of house as any… but let me see. I see you have desire to prove yourself, how about GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was bellowed out to the hall and Oliver took off the hat and ran to the cheering Gryffindor table. He wasn't greeted as the other boy had been, but that didn't matter. He wasn't in Hufflepuff and that was all he cared about! He sat waiting for Albus and Rose now.

Several were placed in all four houses before Albus' name was called, and soon he was sitting beside Oliver with a big grin. Oliver noticed that Albus and Rose had received a reaction similar to the other kid had, neither seemed to notice.

As soon as the last person was sorted the stool and hat were removed and the Headmistress stood up. A hush fell over the hall as soon as she stood. The woman looked very stern, her gray hair was in a tight bun, high on the back of her head. Her eyes seemed cold to Oliver. Her black rim glasses looked harsh. She wore long flowing silver robes with gold trim.

"Good Evening both new and returning students, I am Professor McGonagall, I am the headmistress here at Hogwarts. It is my job to make your stay here the best learning experience you can have. There are a couple of rules that I need to remind everyone of, as always the Forbidden forest is called that for a reason. A new rule everyone needs to know of, all letters coming to and from Hogwart's are subject to inspection."

A murmur went through the hall, James leaned across the table to his friend, "Why are they doing that?" The kid shrugged, "Ask your cousin, he is the prefect!"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone quieted down again, "Quidditch tryouts for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be held in two weeks and Gryffindor, along with Slytherin will be the following weekend. Please see your team captain if you wish to try out. Also, this year we are holding a Christmas ball that will allow all your families to come to Hogwarts for Christmas if they so wish. Details for that will be coming soon. I believe that is all the announcements I have, so in the words of the great Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, TUCK IN!"

Oliver looked down and the platters were full of food, "WOW! How did she do that?"

A young man sitting across from them laughed, "Not her, the house elves. I'm Michael Fredrick Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect." the boy said as he held out his hand to shake Olivers.

Albus busted up laughing, "Michael, be nice… you are not a prat and you know it."

Michael ran his fingers through his long red hair, laughing, "Okay, Okay I was just trying to play the part. Look!" He pointed to his chest when there was a pin attached to his robes. "They actually made me a prefect, my dad thought it was pretty funny."

Albus looked shocked, "Man, Uncle George must have been surprised!"

Oliver watched and listened, but had to find out what a prefect was and why his dad would be surprised. "What is a prefect?"

Michael acted like he was polishing the badge, "Nothing much, just that I am better than you and can tell you what to do!"

Albus took a bite of fried chicken and almost choked on it, "Oliver, it just means that he has the right to give detentions and when the heads of house or head house student need help, they can call on the prefects."

Mike's friend took a drink of pumpkin juice and looked at the boys, "He is a glorified babysitter."

"Oh Justin, you cut me to the quick." Michael covered his heart and pretended to be hurt, he smiled back at the boys, "My dad said it is Uncle Fred's idea of a joke, he said that he bets he got Nearly Headless Nick to stuff the ballot box."

Oliver set his spoon down, but before he could ask who Nearly Headless Nick was, a misty form came through the table, "Master Michael, I will not have my reputation impuned in this way."

Oliver jumped back pointing at the semi-transparent figure floating in the air, "That's a GHOST!"

Michael started laughing really hard, "Wow, you are going to go far here, you are really smart to figure out a ghost. What gave it away?"

Oliver felt foolish, "I just didn't know they were real…"

The ghost tipped his hat to Oliver, "I assure you I am real. I am the house ghost for Gryffindor and will be happy to help with any questions you have."

"Well, I do have one."

"Ask away young master…"

"How are you nearly headless?"

Sir Nick bowed his head, "every year it is the same thing, perhaps I should request the headmistress to tell everyone at the feast. Well that is neither here nor there, this is why I am referred to as such." He took a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side and his head almost toppled off. It seemed to be attached by a single muscle. Both Albus and Oliver jumped back, "Fix it! That's weird!"

Sir Nick placed his head back on his shoulders, "If you will excuse me." He floated down the center of the table. Oliver looked at Albus, "I think we hurt his feelings."

Albus shrugged, "What did he expect doing something like that!"

Soon the meal was done and the plates were clean once more. Professor McGonagall stood back up, "Tomorrow is the first day of your new year, get a good night sleep. I will see you all in the morning."

Everyone pushed away from the benches and began filing out. Michael jumped up, "Dang, where is April?" As soon as he said it there was a girl by his side and both were calling out, "Gryffindor first years, this way please!"

Oliver followed everyone up stairs as April called back about the stairs moving. Oliver wondered just how anyone found their way around if the stairs moved. The stairwell was lined with small portrait to very large ones. It looked like a couple were life size. There was one that freaked Oliver out. The man was very short, but in full knight's armor, carrying a sword. He wasn't staying in his own portrait, he seemed to following the group. 'ONWARD GENTLE LADIES AND MEN, WE ARE READYING FOR A WAR! I AM SIR CADOGAN! CALL ON ME SHOULD YOU ARE EVER IN NEED!"

Mike, the prefect, looked to the small man, "Sir Cadogan, go back to your own portrait. No one is even listening to you."

Sir Cadogan seemed to be offended, he stuck his sword in the ground of the portrait he was in, then leaned on it. "Young Master, I demand satisfaction for your insult!"

Michael started laughing, but continued up the stairs. Oliver continued up the stairs, but as he passed Sir Cadogan he noticed that the man was trying to pull his sword out of the ground. Soon they were standing at the full length portrait of a very large woman in what his dad called a toga robe. She looked to Michael and gave a little nod of welcome, Michael nodded back then looked back to the first years, "This is the Fat Lady, you will have to tell her the password every time you enter Gryffindor tower, so don't forget it. It will stay the same all year except for Christmas when she wants to be in the holiday spirit. Do not tell anyone the password. And this year's password is…" He turned back to the fat lady, "Wronski"

The portrait swung open allowing everyone to enter. The common room was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a large fireplace that dominated one of the walls. April led the girls to the right up a set of stair and Michael led Oliver and four others up another set on the left. He led them to a door, swinging it open he stepped aside, "This, ladies will be your home for the next year, Sweet dreams."

Oliver walked in and saw his trunk at the foot on one of the beds, then saw Albus' was by the next bed and smiled. He ran over to the bed to look around. They all had four posted beds with maroon curtains hanging around them. Oliver turned to the other boys, "Hi guys, I'm Oliver Dursley and this is Albus Potter."

The boy in the furthest bed waved a hello, "I'm Luca Lyvander"

Luca had short blond hair, blue eyes and he was just about the same build as Oliver. He was spending his time putting pictures on his end table. The second boy looked at the still silent boy, that Luca remembered from the sorting hat, his name was Dumbledore, he turned back to the others, "I'm Conall Hughes, my dad works for the Ministry, and didn't tell me a Dumbledore was starting this year. Are you related to the real one?"

Conall seemed a bit smug to Oliver, the guy stood taller than anyone else and had shoulder length black hair. Oliver went to the smallest boy and helped him finish putting up his poster, "If you don't want to talk, don't worry about it." Oliver shrugged, "Besides, we already know your name because of the sorting hat. It's Percival, isn't it?"

The boy nodded, "Thanks for helping me with the poster." He turned to Conall, "Yes I am related to Albus Dumbledore. He was my Great Grandfather's brother, but I grew up in the states so I really don't know a lot about all this."

Oliver smiled and slapped him on the back, "Well you aren't alone there, I don't know squat about all this."

Percival tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. The boys all climbed in their beds, each one either dreaming or worrying about the first day of school. Oliver drifted off realizing that they weren't told what their classes were. He thought that perhaps tomorrow would be a day to find your way around the school.

….

I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Each and every one received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter in a week -Crystal W.


	9. First Day of School

Oliver awoke to a Gryffindor tie, three collared button up shirts, and three sweaters laid across his trunk. Sitting up to get to his knees, he crawled to the foot of his bed. Oliver was amazed about how things worked here. He would have never expected anything as great as this. He started thinking about Christmas, all be it a long way off, but he was secretly hoping that Mum and Dad would, like all his friends, come for the christmas holidays so he could show them how he lived. Oliver blinked and rubbed his fists against his eyes, as he did so his stomach growled.

Just then Michael, the prefect, busted through the door. "Wake up, you little nose miners." He laughed at his own joke, Michael had spoken so loudly that he missed Oliver's little squeal of fright at the intrusion. "Good Morning, Oliver!" Michael started opening the closed curtains around Oliver's bed, "Wake up! wake up! It's time for breakfast. In the great hall! Go go go!"

Groans and shuffling started from all around the room. Michael got to the door and looked back, "Hey Oliver, tell these guys when they wake up that I'm not going to do this again. First day yes, but the rest of the week is on you. Oh to the rest of the year!" he laughed as he left, and Oliver couldn't help but grin after him.

All of the boys in Oliver's room put on their school robes and were gathering in the common room. Oliver looked at Albus "Are you ready for breakfast? I'm hungry." Albus nodding rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Oliver said a little more sheepishly "You remember how to get there right?"

Albus chuckled a little "Yeah I do."

They were walking to the portrait hole when Oliver spotted Percival. He patted Albus on the shoulder. "Hey Al wait a minute please?" Oliver ran over to Percival, "Hey we are heading to the great hall for breakfast, would you like to come with us?"

Oliver gestured to Albus, who waved at Percival. The quiet boy gave Oliver a little smile and said "sure"

"come on then" Oliver turned and started walking back to Albus, Percival trailing behind. The three boys made it through the portrait hole, and started down the the stairs, Oliver could smell the food from the great hall all the way up here.

All of them were filled with nervousness and there had been no communication between the three of them since they left the common room. They got about halfway to the great hall when Albus broke the silence between them.

"I'm named after your great great uncle. Albus … you know?"

Percival gave a slight non committal sort of noise that sound somewhere between a ah-huh and a grunt.

Oliver looked at Albus "Really? Are you two related somehow?"

Albus laughed and shook his head. "No no, My dad fought against the Dark Lord with him. They were friends and … Well I don't know EVERYthing, but my dad liked him a lot, even loved him."

Oliver looked at Percival, and Percival was smiling a little but didn't say anything. The three turned the corner into the great hall and the chatter was loud, kids talking about their summers getting to know each other all over again. There weren't many people eating yet, first day back jitters, mixed with the feast the night before. Honestly Oliver was hungry, but didn't know if he should eat because of his nerves.

The three of them all sat next to each other, waiting to hear about their schedules and maps of the school. That made Oliver think, "Hey Al, do we get a map?"

Al shrugged, "I don't really know, Michael told me this summer that they give us our schedule and make us wander around till we figure out where to go, testing our magical ability to know things we don't."

The look on Oliver's face must have been funny because Albus started laughing really hard. "Michael is always joking around like that though. I'm sure someone will show us, or give us a map."

The plates and platters filled with food and Oliver grabbed biscuits. He tore them apart and spooned gravy over them, snagged several pieces of bacon and tossed them on the plate. He began stuffing his face until he saw Rose sit down across from him and give him a look.

"Wat' I do?"

"Can you at least swallow before talking?" Rose looked at his plate, "How can you eat now?"

Oliver shrugged and swallowed another bite, "Hey, I'm a growing boy."

Rose looked to the teacher's table, getting a look of impending doom. She looked back to Oliver and Albus, "Well, I can't eat. I'm just so worried about what classes we will get."

A look of sheer terror came across her face, "What if we can't find any of our classes?"

Albus smirked, "I think they will show us around, we don't know anything. How would they expect us to find our way around?"

Oliver looked between both of them, wondering which one was right. He set his fork down and got a drink of pumpkin juice, his appetite now gone. Percival cleared his throat as if trying to decide if he should talk, then jumped in. "Maybe they will have an app for our phone, like a gps for Hogwarts?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Haven't you read anything about Hogwarts? Nothing electrical will work here."

Percival looked uncomfortable and shifted on the bench, "So maybe not for our phone but we are suppose to be magical, right? You going to tell me that muggles are smarter than we are?"

Both Oliver and Albus leaned on the table looking at Rose, with matching smirks.

Rose looked to the ceiling of the great hall, then back to Percival, "I guess if they can enchant the ceiling to match the outside sky, they can do something for us to find our way to classes."

Oliver looked to the ceiling, "So that isn't really outside."

Rose jumped at the chance to be a know it all again, "Of course it's enchanted, I read all about it in 'Hogwarts a History' my Mum gave me her old copy of the book and there is a lot of great information in there."

Several minutes later Professor Burbage handed out class schedules, each quickly went over their own then surveyed the others. All four would be in all the same classes. Professor Burbage began making her way back to the teacher's table when Oliver stopped her. She looked down to him with a pursed mouth. Oliver swallowed to try to find his voice or at least wet his mouth.

Professor Burbage saw the fear in his eyes and smiled at him, changing her whole appearance, "Did you need something, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded and held up his schedule, "Yes Professor, how do we find our classes?"

Professor Burbage took the schedule, "You are in luck, the last few years the Head Mistress has added a feature to your schedules." She took out her wand and tapped the top left corner of the paper and handed it back to Oliver, "Here you go," she said as she headed down the isle.

Oliver looked at the schedule and noticed that it no longer said Defense Against the Dark Art, Charms, or Potions on Monday. Now each one said, leave great hall and turn right. Albus was looking over Oliver's shoulder, "Wicked cool!"

Percival smiled, "Told you so… magical gps!"

Oliver stepped over the back of the bench, "Our first class is Defense against the Dark Arts, and we have to be there in ten minutes."

The rest jumped up to join him, and as the stepped out into the entry hall, the schedule for Defense Against the Dark Arts in Oliver's hand changed to read go up stairs to level one. Oliver shrugged and started for the stairs. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, the paper changed to read, turn right, third door on left. Just as Oliver started to move forward the stairs swung across the hall. Oliver and the others grabbed the banister. Once it stopped he checked the schedule again and it now read, turn left, second door on the right.

Everyone entered the class just as the Professor stood to take role. The man was tall and had coal black hair that reached his waist. His build was long and lanky, his face had a scar from the top of his eye almost to his chin. Olive was sure that he had been in a vicious battle and hoped the man would be telling them all about it.

Oliver pulled out _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble then looked back to the Professor, he had sat at his desk looking over a scroll. Each time a student sat down the professor would tap the scroll.

After a few minutes he set the scroll down and looked at everyone, "Now that I know who you are, you should know who I am… My name is Bartholomew Trevena, or to you Professor Trevena. We are here to learn defense against the dark arts, that means that you will learn from green sparks all the way to zombies." He paused just long enough for the girls to gasp and the boys to say 'wicked' "Now for those of you coming from the muggle world, these are not zombies that you have seen. Zombies, or Inferi are simply the dead that are being controlled by dark magic. It has nothing to do with the dead coming back to life. However, as I said, we will get to that in more detail later. Now let's turn to page fourteen of your text…."

Oliver watched as Albus raised his hand, Professor Trevena stopped and looked at him, "Did you need help turning to the correct page, Albus?"

"Ummm no, but.. well Sir the first chapter is the curse of bogies, that is on page…"

Professor Trevena laughed, "I am well aware of what the first chapter is, but thank you for making sure I didn't forget."

Albus turned red, and quietly said to Oliver, "I just wanted to learn it cause James used it on me."

Professor Trevena moved to the front of the class, "Well since Albus obviously has had some issues with curse of the bogies, shall we all turn to page eight and go from there."

Albus turned an even darker red, Oliver noticed even the back of his neck was red. He leaned over, "I think he just joking, don't worry about it."

Albus just nodded and turned to page eight.

As soon as the class was over everyone piled out of the class, Rose ran up behind Oliver and Albus. "That was really cool huh? I read all of it but to hear it talked about by someone who obviously has fought dark magic before…"

Oliver looked over his shoulder to Rose then back to Albus, rolling his eyes, "It wasn't that great. Come on, we have lunch and then Potions, that should be kind of fun, right?" He glanced down to his schedule, "Professor Reese? You guys know him?"

Albus glanced at the schedule, "Nope, but what do you think happened to Professor Trevena? Think he got attacked by a werewolf? You think he may be a werewolf?"

Rose quickly butted in again, "Well if he is, it doesn't matter! My mom fought for their right to be equal." She paused for a minuted and looked back over her shoulder to make sure Professor Trevena wasn't there, "As long as he is registered and takes the Wolfsbane potion the three nights of the full moon," Rose stated. "You don't think he is though, do you?" Rose asked a little more shaky than before.

All of lunch was spent discussing what could have caused the scar and what they thought the class would be like with a professor that may, or may not be a werewolf. Soon they were headed to Potions, Oliver wanted to be brave and tell the others he would ask Professor Reese if he made the wolfsbane potion for Professor Trevena. He knew he would never ask that, but it would make him look cool. Professor Reese was a very strict looking black man, with deep brown eyes, each pupil had a solid gold color around it. He sat at his desk tapping one finger on the top. Everyone looked around wondering just what he was waiting on, just then the classroom door burst open and Percival fell through, breathing heavy. "Sorry, I got lost." Percival took a seat by Rose taking out his book and scales.

"Now that we have all arrived, perhaps we will get started. My name is Professor Reese, I have no use for wands. so put those away."

Several people, including Oliver and Albus, quickly put their wands in their bags. Once the noise settled down, Professor Reese motioned to a large caldron on his desk, "This will be your main tool in this class, you will learn to create potions such as a Cure for Boils, Forgetfulness Potion, and Draught of Living Death. You will learn the uses for Aconite, bezoars, powdered root of asphodel , and Wolfbane."

"Can anyone tell me three of the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood?" No one raised their hand, "How about two, can anyone give me two?"

A couple of hands raised, Professor Reese shook his head, "Pathetic… you, what are the two you know?"

Rose lowered her hand and squirmed just a bit, then in a quiet voice said, "It is used as a cleaner, and a healing agent."

Professor Reese didn't say she was right, just looked around the room, "Anyone know any others?"

Keaira Dolohov timidly raised her hand, Professor Reese pointed at her, "I think it is used for a substitute for human blood."

Professor Reese laughed, "Not one I expected a first year to know, but yes that is one. As well as the ones Miss. Weasley told us. I want a two scroll report due Monday on all twelve uses. For today we will be doing no more than discussing a few antidotes to common poisons. Please take out your quill and paper."

The rest of the week went by in a blur, from learning basic wand moves in Charms to caring for extremely odd plants. It was finally Friday, and everyone was ready for a break. The Great Hall was full of students eating lunch, Rose and James were arguing over the try outs and who would make the team. Albus rolled his eyes, "Let's sit down here, I don't want to deal with them." They joined Percival and Luca, but Albus was now thinking only of quidditch. " You know we won't have our first flying lesson until a week before tryouts?"

As Albus began loading food on his plate he continued to rant, "I mean think about it, how much time can we really have to practice?"

Percival took a drink of pumpkin juice, as he set it down he looked to Albus, "You could be in Ravenclaw…." When he was met with confused looks, he clarified, "Think about it, Professor McGonagall said that try outs were in two weeks, and we are having flying lessons with Ravenclaw. That means they get one day to practice." Percival shrugged, "Just saying that one week is better than one day."

All four of the boys sat in silence for a bit, finally Oliver leaned forward, "Hey, let's go down to the lake, I hear there are creatures in there."

Percival and Luca both shook their heads no, both saying they had too much homework. Albus leaned back to see Rose, she looked defeated after her argument with James. Albus looked back to Oliver, "Ok, let's go but let's ask Rose to go too."

As they got up Luca handed Oliver a stack of toast, "Mate, you will need food if you want to see any creatures," Luca said with a laugh.

Once they got Rose, each ran to grab books to do a bit of homework and heading to the lake.

They made their way to the lake and Oliver grabbed his book after he sat down, "Albus, do you realize how much homework we have? Now, we have homework even in flying?"

"I know, I haven't even started my potions. Did you?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah, I got that done, but I still have transfiguration and charms… oh and herbology too."

Albus smiled, "I got my charms done so if you let me see your potions you can look at my charms."

"Deal!"

Rose laughed, "You two better get use to homework. I was asking a couple of second years and they said it gets worse."

After a couple of hours, and the last of the toast thrown in the lake, the three packed up to head back to the castle.

When they reached the stairs, the man that had led them across the lake when they first arrived, was standing there. Albus ran up to him, "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid hugged Albus and Rose, "So how's your first week going? Ya settling in okay?"

Oliver hung back and let Albus and Rose talk. The man seemed okay but he stood a good twelve feet tall, Oliver didn't think he would ever reach the man's waist. He wore hairy brown suit, plus a checkered yellow-and-orange tie. The man was talking about his first week of classes. Hagrid looked over to him, "And who is this?"

Albus looked back at Oliver, "Oh this is Oliver Dursley, it's his first year too."

"You wouldn't be the same Dursley that Harry Potter grew up with, would you?" Hagrid said in a concerned voice.

Oliver didn't know if he should admit it to this massive man, but Albus took the need away, "Yeah, he is! Do you know them too?"

Hagrid laughed, "In a manner of speaking… Oliver, you should ask your father if he remembers me." Hagrid shook his head still laughing, "That had to be a funny day when he found out you was a wizard… Anyway, I wanted to see if you two, well three, wanted to come to my house for tea tomorrow?"

Rose shook her head, "Sorry Hagrid, I have some studying to do."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Homework can wait, me and Oliver will come down Hagrid! Do you still have Buckbeak?"

Hagrid started down the stairs, "Good, I'll see you both tomorrow. I don't know if Buckbeak will be around but if he is I'll introduce you."

Once they were back in the Gryffindor common room, Oliver pulled out his books to start homework, If he was going with Albus tomorrow, he needed to get some more, if not all of his homework out of the way.

….

I have been working on a spreadsheet that will allow me to keep track of everything, so I don't forget to revisit things that I should. Thank you to those that left reviews either giving me ideas or making sure I follow up with something. I appreciate everyone that has favorited this story. I am having a lot of fun writing this, and knowing you are enjoying it fuels that fire. - Crystal W


	10. Hagrid's Hut

By Saturday afternoon Oliver had most of his homework done, he and Albus were heading down to Hagrid's home. As they followed the trail leading to the forbidden forest. Albus told Oliver some of the things he had heard about the forest. None of which seemed like a good reason to go to the forest. Albus got a veiled look, sneaking looks to Oliver, "James and Mike told me that we have to spend the night in the forest."

Oliver looked over to the forest, then back to Albus, "I don't think that is true, maybe we could ask Hagrid? He would know, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah he would, come on! Hurry up!" Albus started running, forcing Oliver to follow. Albus was knocking on the door as Oliver caught up, heaving and trying to catch his breath. Hagrid's home was a small building that looked more like a hut to Oliver. There was a large garden in the back, several pots, shovels and rakes lined the side of the cabin. The strangest part wasn't the cabin or the different utensils, it was the things hanging from the eaves. That was the question on Oliver's lips until the man opened the door and took up the entire entry.

"Well, hi there Albus" Hagrid said in a booming voice.

Oliver looked up and up to see the man's face, he had a full bushy beard and wild auburn hair with streaks of grey. His suit looked like it was more than a few years old and a patchwork of many different furs. Oliver couldn't see his mouth but he could tell by the man's eyes, he was smiling.

Hagrid stepped back, "Come in, come in!"

Oliver moved beside Albus and looked around the house. There were weird things hanging everywhere, from furs to vegetables. The furniture was all oversized to fit the large man, in the corner was a large rock fireplace. From the look of it Hagrid himself had put it up. In the fireplace hung a caldron over a fire. Right beside the fireplace laid a puppy that looked like a full size dog to Oliver. He thought this might be Buckbeak.

Oliver and Albus climbed into chairs, as Hagrid set down a tray of rock cakes and a kettle for tea. He set down cups the size of pitchers and filled each with hot tea. Hagrid set down across from them, "Albus, who is your friend?"

Albus looked to Oliver, "You met him before, remember? This is Oliver Dursley."

Hagrid looked to Oliver and gave a jovial laugh, "Oh that's right, you go a lot to overcome with a dad like yours." Hagrid reached for his cup of tea, "So go on, tell me about your first week?"

Oliver wanted to asked what he meant about his dad, but he man was so friendly it was hard to know if he was making fun of Oliver's dad, or if maybe, Hagrid had some funny stories about when his dad was a kid.

Albus went on for several minutes, telling him about each class and all the homework. Soon as the conversation moved to Defense Against the Dark Arts, it reminded Oliver about their ideas, he elbowed Albus. Albus looked to Oliver and with a knowing look he leaned forward, "Hagrid, what happen to Professor Trevena, is he a werewolf?"

Hagrid sprayed tea all over both of the boys and wiped his mouth, still laughing. Hagrid set his cup down and jovially said, "Boy, you are certainly your father's son."

Albus' look made Hagrid hold up his hand, "No offense intended, don't be getting that look. Just that your dad and Ron, and even Hermione use to sit at this very same table and jump to wild ideas."

Albus gave a sheepish grin, "So what did happen to Professor Trevena?"

"Never asked, and he ain't never told me. A lot of people in our world have scars, just look at me!" Hagrid pushed back from the table making the mugs teeter-totter, both Albus and Oliver grabbed theirs to keep them from spilling. Hagrid pulled up his pant leg pointing to a large scar, "That right there is from a hippogriff"

He lowered his pant leg and raised the other, "That one there, see it?"

Both boys nodded, "That is from a centaur, rutty mules!"

Hagrid pointed to his shoulder, "Got a mean scar back there from a thestral foal that thought I was a meal." Hagrid ran his finger down the scar on his cheek, "This one is from my little brother Grawp. Not that he is little and that was before he got use to me. He is my assistant now."

Hagrid looked out the window, "He should be back in a few minutes, so you two might be able to meet him."

Oliver was lost, he had no clue what Hagrid was talking about. and whatever the things were, they sounded dangerous. He cleared his throat, and in a concerned voice asked, "Hagrid, what are those things?"

Hagrid looked surprised, "Oh I forgot, you are from the worst muggle family in the country."

Hagrid saw Oliver's expression of shock and anger, but before Oliver could reply, Hagrid blushed, "Had no right saying that Oliver, I'm sorry. Just got some pretty bad experiences with your grandparents. Even gave your dad at pig tail one time, just ask him."

"My Dad has a pigtail?!" Oliver said in a shocked tone.

"No, they had it removed."

Oliver was a little nervous sitting in this house now, if this man hated his family, why was he here? "Why would you do that to my Dad, he is really nice?" Oliver asked.

Hagrid gave a small smile, "Oliver, your Dad just followed his parents on things. He wasn't exactly nice to Harry when they were kids. If you are here that means he's changed and that makes him ok in my book."

Albus face was set in a scowl, "What did he do to my Dad?"

Hagrid nervously grabbed a rock cake, "Well, maybe I ain't the one to tell you two this. Are you two going out for the quidditch team?"

Hagrid's ploy of changing the subject was a utter failure. Oliver and Albus were both set and wanted information. "Hagrid, tell us what happen!"

Hagrid shuffled about trying to get out of his current predicament, but the boys were having none of it. "Well see things had just ended the first time with He Who Must Not Be Named, but Harry's Mom and Dad were killed. Harry though, Harry lived, he was a little over a year old and needed a home. Professor Dumbledore decided that the best place for him was family."

Hagrid looked to Oliver, "That was your grandparents, they took him in. Problem was that they had a baby of their own and didn't really want Harry. Worse, they really didn't want Lily and James' baby."

Hagrid saw both boys looks of confusion, "Oh sorry, well see Lilly was Oliver's grandmother's sister." Hagrid looked to Oliver, "I guess that would make Lily and James your Grand Aunt and Uncle. The Dursley's hated Harry and what's more, they feared him." Hagrid looked straight at Albus now, "They tried to hide our world from your Dad, and treated him as if he wasn't wanted. When Harry turned eleven he had been mistreated and wasn't even fed right, Dudley got everything he wanted."

Hagrid gave Oliver a compassionate look, "Your Dad was raised to mistreat Harry, wasn't his fault that they made him think it was right. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore sent me to give Harry his invitation to Hogwarts. I sent owls for over a week, wasn't just one either. Professor trusted me, and I wasn't going to let him down. I sent hundreds of owls, then I found out Dursley took the whole family into hiding."

Hagrid chuckled, "There wasn't no hiding from Professor Dumbledore though. Dursley took them to a little seaside island hut. I went there on Harry's birthday, even took him a cake."

Hagrid got a twinkle in his eye, "This is where the tail comes in. I gave Harry his cake and started to try to explain our world. Harry was lost in everything and had questions, Dudley helped himself to the cake. Trust me here boys, Dudley didn't need any cake. He was almost as wide as he was tall."

Both boys cracked up, Oliver looked between Albus and Hagrid, "My Dad use to be really fat?"

"Yep, it wasn't till he got about seventeen that he started trimming up. My opinion is that he got away from his mommy and went to school. So back to the story, when your Dad helped himself to the cake, I was already irritated at your grandparents, and what they were saying about our world. I kind of let my temper get the best of me, and gave Dudley a pig tail."

Albus was laughing really hard, but Oliver just sat there looking out the window at the forbidden forest. Hagrid fidgeted a bit, and waved his hand to Albus to get him to stop laughing. Albus looked to Oliver and his laughter died away.

"Oliver, you ok? You know that was a long time ago, your Dad seemed ok when I met him."

Oliver shook his head, "That isn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking about when Mimi found out I was coming here. She was really mad, she was saying horrible things about wizards and told my Dad that Harry attacked him and even made them lose their house."

Oliver looked back at Hagrid, "Did Mr Potter do that?"

Hagrid reached over and patted Oliver's hand, "I'm sure in their mind it seemed that way, but the truth is totally different. The attack was not by Harry, he actually saved your Dad. They were walking home together and a couple of dementors attacked them. One was about to give your Dad a kiss when Harry's patronus attacked and drove it away."

Albus gasped in awe, but Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pressed together, "Why would he attack something for kissing my Dad?"

The corners of Hagrid's mouth quirked upward, "You would think a kiss is a good thing, but not with a dementor. They use to guard Azkaban prison, they are the considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, causing depression and despair to anyone near them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, that is what we call the kiss."

Albus leaned forward on the table, "What happen?"

"Like I said, they were walking home and were attacked. The reason Dudley thought Harry attacked him was because common everyday muggles can't see dementors. All he knew was that Harry was pointing a wand towards him and all the happiness was leaving him."

Oliver shifted in his chair, "Why didn't Mr Potter just explain it to him."

Hagrid went to the fire to get the teapot, "Thing is, Dudley wasn't in no state to know what to believe and when Harry tried to tell the Dursleys they wouldn't believe him."

"What about the house, did Mr Potter make them lose the house?"

Hagrid filled their cups and replaced the teapot, he sat back down, "There is some truth to that, when Harry turned seventeen all the protections lifted off the house. He Who Must Not Be Named wanted Harry dead. It wouldn't have mattered who else died, especially muggles. If we are going to be honest, he would have been happier knowing he killed a few muggles along with Harry. The Order put your family into hiding, and set protection on them while Harry fought He Who Must Not Be Named. So for a little over a year, your family was in hiding, but the Order paid off the house and kept up the yard work. We didn't want the neighbors to know they were gone."

Albus nervously watched Oliver, "Do you hate my Dad now?"

Oliver shook his head slowly, "I don't hate anyone, but I don't think my grandma will ever love me again. Seems like she thinks our kind ruined her life."

The silence in the room was deafening, the puppy in the corner whined and moved to put his head on Hagrid's knee. Hagrid gently petted the puppy, "Look, Oliver, you can't expect your grandmother to change overnight, but she has loved you all your life, right?"

Oliver gave a shallow nod, "Yeah, she did."

"Not did... she still does, just give her some time," Hagrid said with an assured tone.

Oliver wanted off this subject, he didn't like feeling embarrassed about his family. "What's your dog's name?"

Hagrid jumped at the change in the topic, "Oh this here is Junior, he is the last of the pups in Fang's last litter." Hagrid scratched behind Junior's ears, "Fang was his dad, and when Fang past away three months ago I asked Madam Scamander for one of the pups. She breeds boarhounds and always loved having Fangs pups."

Albus slid off his chair and sat on the floor, "Can we pet him?"

"Coarse you can!"

Albus call the puppy over and Oliver joined Albus on the floor, "WHOA he is big! He's still a puppy?"

Hagrid laughed, "Yeah he is, just a little over three months old. Been trying to train him up on going into the forbidden forest but the scamp sure ain't like his daddy. Fang was scared of his shadow, but not this one!"

Junior was climbing all over the boys trying to lick their faces, Oliver was laughing as he asked, "Hagrid, what is in the forbidden forest? Will we have to go in there?"

Hagrid was under the impression that all animals in the forest were friendly and everyone would love to meet all of them, "Oh you don't get to take Care of Magical Creatures till your third year, but I can take you out next weekend if you have the time. I can introduce you to the centaurs, a couple of thestrals," Hagrid said, but as if an afterthought, "course you won't see them will you?"

"Then there is Buckbeak, and the unicorns just had fouls so you can see them…"

Oliver maneuvered Junior out of his face, "I know what unicorns are, but they are make believe aren't they? What are the other things?"

Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, "Let's see, centaurs are half man, half horse, Buckbeak is a hippogriff, but you will have to see one to know what they are, but excellent protectors. Thestrals are sort of big horses, but you can't see them unless you have seen someone die. There are a lot of things in the forest, both good and bad. I can't show you both, maybe next weekend you got free, but you need special permission since you are first years."

Oliver looked to Albus hoping Albus was thinking the same thing he was. How were they going to get out of this. Hagrid glanced out the window, "You boys better get back to the castle, it's getting dark."

Oliver and Albus made their way back to the castle after promising to come back soon, neither promised to be back next weekend. As they sat in the common room telling Rose about their visit. She couldn't wait to meet Junior, and thought everything about Oliver's Dad and her uncle was interesting. Rose set her potions book to the side, and looked concerned at Oliver, "Are you okay with the answers? Maybe you should send Artemisia with a letter to ask your Dad what happen."

Rose looked to Albus, "And you write your Dad, see what he says."

Oliver did still have questions. but not worried enough about it to write home and upset things. "No, I think I will wait till Christmas break to ask Dad. Anyway, Hagrid wants to take us to the Forbidden Forest next weekend…."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed, "That is out of bounds!" She was looking between the boys.

Oliver thought she looked more upset than was needed, after all they didn't say they were going. As Rose continued to talk about losing house points or detentions, Oliver started wondering about the animals that Hagrid had told them he would show them. Maybe it would be cool to see them.

Albus drew Oliver out of his thoughts, "Give it a rest Rose, we didn't tell him we would go, geezes." Albus grabbed his potions book and tried to snag her finished parchment.

Rose rolled it up and tucked it in her bag, "No sir, you are not cheating off me, you should have stayed here and did your own work."

"Come on, you could help us out… we don't have a clue what the uses for dragon's blood are!"

Rose smirked as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "Well if you were listening in class you know three uses already."

Oliver watched Rose head to the girls rooms, then looked to Abus "Well, were you listening in class?"

"No, were you?"

"I just remember what Keaira said about it was to fake human blood." Oliver gave Albus a skeptical look, "That wasn't true was it? Plus, it was pretty creepy she knew it, if it is true."

Albus grabbed his potions book and headed to the portal, "Let's go to the library. We can look up the uses, and find out if she was right." As Oliver caught up, Oliver nodded at him, "And, yeah it was pretty creepy that she knew it."

Two hours later they were both done with the dragon blood report and both a little more leery of Keaira. It was true about the blood substitute, but how would an eleven year old girl know that? As Albus climbed into his bed Oliver laid back on his pillow, "I'm going to ask her, maybe it is just a simple answer."

Albus laid back on his pillow too, "Yeah, you do that, you just walk up to her and say, hey, how do you know about dragon's blood? Is your family freaks or just you?"

Oliver laughed, "I won't be asking like that, maybe I will ask if her family owns a shop that sells it?"

As always I want to thank everyone for reading and following this story, I have put all my focus on this story and will update others after completing this. Please leave reviews to let me know how you are liking it.-Crystal W


	11. Grounded

The rest of the week went by in a blur, from learning basic wand moves in Charms to caring for extremely odd plants. Oliver and Albus sat in the Great Hall enjoying a Saturday breakfast. No classes and no schedules to follow, just learning to fly. Oliver piled scrambled eggs, sausage links, followed by several pieces of bacon. Just as he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, Keaira walked into sit at the Ravenclaw table. Oliver pointed with his head, talking with his mouth full, "You said you were going to ask, here's your chance. No more excuses unless you're scared?"

Albus puffed out his chest, "I'm not scared," he said with a defensive tone. "I've had a lot of stuff to do." Albus glanced over to the Ravenclaw table, and back to Oliver. "Besides I'm not going to 'that' table either, people will think I like Ravenclaw."

Oliver smirked, "Yeah sure, I think you are scared of why she knows that Dragon's blood is used for human." Oliver saw that Albus was about to go into another rant and hurriedly continued, "Besides, I don't really care anymore, we have flying lessons today. You think we will do okay?"

Albus gave a noncommittal shrug, "I've been flying for a couple of years, but it's not a big deal anyway. You heard Professor Mcgonagall our first night, first years rarely make the team."

"Yeah, but I have never been on a broom and your dad was the youngest catcher in like a hundred years. I bet it's in your blood!"

Albus sat across from Oliver with a very confused look, "The youngest what?" adding emphasis on the what.

"Isn't it called a Catcher? The one that catches that winged thing?"

Albus burst out laughing, but when he saw Oliver's hurt expression, he tried to stop, "No, that is the Seeker, he 'seeks' the snitch, or as you called it, the winged thing." Albus was still fighting not to laugh, "Man, I have got to teach you quidditch again, before you talk to anyone else. They may really laugh at you," Albus added in a very serious tone.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Like you just did?"

"Oh come on Ollie, you got to admit that was funny!"

Oliver smirked, "I guess so, so come on, explain the game to me again. When you told me about it at Diagon Alley, I was a little distracted."

Albus shoved one last bite of toast in his mouth and waved for Oliver to follow him as he left the bench. Oliver took a last drink of pumpkin juice, grabbed two pieces of bacon, and followed Albus out of the great hall. As they reached the entrance, Oliver heard someone call Albus. He yanked on Albus to get him to turn, as they did, Keira came running up, "Hi, you're Albus Potter, right?"

"Last time I checked," Albus replied.

Oliver thought Albus was trying to look cool, but the effect was lost on Keira. She shuffled from foot to foot, "My, ummm dad, knows your dad."

Albus looked to Oliver, Oliver tried to relay that he too, noticed the hesitation at calling her dad, dad. Oliver looked back to Kiara, "Yeah, that isn't any big deal, my dad is a muggle and knew Albus' dad."

Kiara didn't even glance toward Oliver, "My dad said you are named after two headmasters and one of them was a Slytherin?"

Albus looked lost, "So what…. why is your family sitting around talking about me?"

Kiara stepped around them, "Just thought you would be in Slytherin is all, see ya around!" she called over her shoulder as she went down the steps outside.

Both boys turned to look at each other to make sure the other was just as lost as the other. Then as if on cue, both shrugged and headed down the steps. Albus took Oliver to the quidditch field, Oliver couldn't take his eyes off the rings that had to be at least fifty feet in the air. There were three on each end of the fields. What amazed Oliver the most was that nothing, absolutely nothing was holding the rings up there.

As they sat in the bleachers as Albus began to explain. "Ok, listen up… there are seven players per team. There are three chasers, they are the ones that try to score with the quaffle." Albus held up his hand, "I'll explain the balls in a minute, let me get through the players first. Next, are the two beaters, they try to stop the chasers from scoring. Mainly by hitting bludgers at them. At each end of the field are keepers, they guard the goals. That is one of the hardest jobs, there are three rings and only one keeper. My uncle Ron told me when he was a keeper that the rings were attached to poles, but somebody came up with a spell to make them stationary without any help."

Albus sat up straighter, "The most important player of all is the seeker, that's what my dad was. The seeker has to watch for the snitch, and no matter where it is when they see it, they have to try to catch it. If you catch it, it ends the game and your team gets a hundred and fifty points. Most the time that is enough to win, but you have to be careful not to catch it if you are getting stomped."

"Man, this is confusing," Oliver groaned.

Albus smiled, "Don't worry, once you see it played it will make more sense."

"I hope so," Oliver said with a hint of doubt.

Albus patted him on the back, "Now for the balls, there are only four, one quaffle for scoring, two bludgers for the beaters to hit at the chasers," and with a smirk added, "and one snitch or winged thing."

Oliver let the jab slide, "So when is the first game?"

"They have to have the try outs, then a couple weeks to practice. Normally in November, and each team plays three times. Top two teams with the most points at the end of the season play for the quidditch cup. Most times whoever wins that, are sure to win the house cup too."

Oliver started down the bleachers to get a better look at the goals, "So there aren't invisible poles holding the goals up?"

Albus came down to join him, "Are you kidding, that would be pretty messed up to do to players that have to fly around there."

"Oh I didn't think about that, I guess that would be kind of messed up," Oliver said.

Albus took off down to the field, "Come on, we need to get back to the common room before Rose."

"How come," Oliver said as he caught up to Albus.

"Because she brags about her flying abilities, and we have to be there to save her when she makes people mad."

Oliver laughed as they broke into a run.

When they got back to the common room, Rose was just getting started, "I'm going to do the Finbourgh Flick, I've been practicing all summer."

Albus shook his head, "Too late," Albus called out to Rose, "Too bad you haven't ever been able to do it yet."

"Shut up, Al," Rose said as she glared at Albus, "I'll be able to do it when it counts." Rose turned back to her friends, "Al's just mad he's not as good as me and James."

Oliver and Albus dropped into two of the overstuffed chairs by the windows. Albus was sullen, sitting with his arms crossed, "She acts like I fall off a broom every time I get on one."

Oliver leaned forward, "No worries mate, I will be a lot worse than you so she will start harassing me soon enough."

James plopped down on the arm of Oliver's chair, "No way will you be as bad as Albus, that boy is hopeless."

"Screw you James," Albus muttered.

"Language Albus, I will have to tell Mom if you keep it up. Besides, I am just telling the truth," James laughed. "

Oliver wanted to defend his friend but had no clue how, he didn't know anything about brooms, much less how to fly one. So the best plan was to distract James, "What kind of broom do you have James?"

James stood up as Marcus Finnly came over. Marcus was a third year and was already on the team, "You guys talking about our team this year? James, you going to try out again?"

James nodded, with his chest bowed out, "Yep, got a Nimbus 3500 this year, I won't have to use a stupid school broom. This year Monica will see what I can really do!"

Oliver gave Albus a questioning look, "Who's Monica?"

Oliver didn't have a chance to answer before James spoke up, "She is a fifth year, and the captain of the team." He looked around the common room, then pointed to a tall girl with waist length, blond hair. Her fair skin had just a touch of bronze. As if she felt them looking at her, Monica flipped her hair over her shoulder, while she scanned the room. All four boys quickly looked away before they were caught staring.

Marcus smiled, "Yeah, I know, brains, beauty, and sports… perfect woman, but she is brutal on the field." Marcus motioned for James, "We need to head down to the field, I want to try out your Nimbus 3500. I'll let you take a spin on my Stargrazer, if you want," Marcus had a smug look that Oliver didn't understand until both Albus and James jumped up, "NO WAY!" They yelled in unison, drawing several people's attention.

Marcus smile, "Yes way, so you want to ride or not?"

An entire group of students left Albus just standing alone, the common room was over half empty. He turned and fell back into his chair, "Wish I could try it out," Albus said wistfully.

Oliver hated feeling so stupid, but he had to be a moron not to know that a Stargrazer must be one of the best brooms. "Maybe if you make the team you can?"

Albus looked abashed, "I won't make the team, I don't think I am even going to try out."

Percival Dumbledore joined them by the window, "I think quidditch is over rated, we are here to learn, so games are taking away from that."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Percival, that is one of the dumbest things I have ever heard, and I got James for a brother, so that is really saying something."

Percival looked hurt, "I just meant that it really doesn't teach anything."

"Yeah it does, it teaches teamwork, confidence, strategy… crap like that, or at least that's what Uncle Ron told Aunt Hermione when Rose told them she wanted to try out," Albus said matter of factly.

Percival shrugged, "I guess it is like football?"

Oliver finally knew something and excitedly leaned forward, "I thought the same thing when I saw the goals. If you make a goal you score points!"

Percival laughed, "Dude, that's soccer… football is… well, football." He gave Oliver and Albus a blank stare as if he were making all the since in the world.

"Umm ok, 'dude' but maybe in the states it's soccer but here it's football." Oliver turned back to Albus, "We may want to get down to the field too, flying lessons start in twenty minutes. I really hope James doesn't hang around for it… no offense."

"None taken, I was thinking the same thing," Albus said with a grin.

Percival followed Albus and Oliver to the field, staying right with them as the rest of the class started to trickle in. Keaira Dolohov came strolling up with an extremely pale, blond boy that looked very smug. Albus sighed, "Great, not only do we get to look like idiots period, we get to look like idiots in front of a Slytherin. What's he doing here anyway?"

Madam Johnson marched out onto the field blowing her whistle, "Over here ladies and gentlemen," she called. James and several other upper classmates ran over to watch the class. Madam Johnson gave them all a stern look, "This is a class, if you are not part of this class I suggest you move on about your way."

Oliver gave Madam Johnson a silent thank you, he was nervous enough. The others strolled off to spend the day however they chose, including the blond boy that had been with Keaira. A clap brought Oliver's attention back to Madam Johnson.

Oliver looked around at the others, there were both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, but they all looked a little nervous, which made Oliver feel better. Madam Johnson was a tall, black woman with long dreadlocks that were secured behind her neck in a ponytail. She wore a whistle around her neck and carried a broom. "Okay everyone, my name is Madam Johnson, I am your instructor and expect your full attention. No one, and I do mean no one, will be allowed to fly without my permission. Anyone even touching a broom will receive detention, anyone that leaves the ground will be expelled."

Everyone took a step away from the pile of brooms laying on the ground. Madam Johnson went over the role and looked up, "Where is Rose and Albus?"

Albus looked to Oliver with fear in his eyes, but raised his hand when Rose did. Madam Johnson smiled, "I flew on Gryffindor's team when your parents did. Rose, I hope you didn't inherit your father's nervousness."

She looked at Albus, "Your brother was in my class last year, perhaps you will show move of your parents abilities. Your mother flew with the HolyHead Harpies, didn't she?"

Rose was blushing and Oliver could see why, but the look on Albus' face was odd, he looked scared when he nodded to answer Madam Johnson. As soon as Madam Johnson went to other students Oliver leaned over to Albus, "Why did you look scared?"

"She thinks that I should be great, like my parents. What if I'm not!" Albus said in a hushed tone.

Before Oliver could offer any reassurance Madam Johnson addressed the class. "Everyone pick a broom and lay it on the ground beside you, do nothing more."

Oliver watched what broom Albus picked and tried to get one like he chose, once they were all lined up Madam Johnson blew her whistle to regain silence. "I want everyone to think about which hand you write with, stand beside that side of the broom and hold out your arm over your broom."

Mentally Oliver picked up a quill to write and then moved to the left side of the broom and held out his arm as instructed. Once again the whistle was blown, "Now, at one time, focus on your broom and forcefully say UP, any questions?"

When there were no hands raised, Madam Johnson blew the whistle and the air filled with students yelling UP.

Rose was standing there, holding her broom waiting for the next instruction. Oliver looked to Albus to claim Rose was a show off, but his words were cut off when he saw Albus holding his as well.

Oliver tried again, looking down trying to concentrate, "UP...UP, UuuuPpppp!"

Nothing worked, the broom simply laid on the ground. Albus kicked the broom, Oliver looked to him, "I can't do it!" Oliver said in a panic.

Albus shrugged, "Johnson isn't looking, just grab it!"

Without thinking, Oliver soon had the broom in his hands. Madam Johnson turned back around to see everyone now holding their brooms, "Very good… Now everyone mount your broom. there are cushioning charms on all brooms, so do not be surprised if your 'seat' does not meet the seat."

A few of the students laughed, but not Oliver, he was terrified. What if they were really going to fly today? Would his broom just throw him off? Madam Johnson moved to each student showing proper hand position and how far to sit back on the broom according to weight. She had placed Oliver almost to the straw and told him to make sure to lean forward. He did everything she said and didn't move a muscle, praying that he would be able to do what was next.

Madam Johnson called out again, "On my whistle, everyone will kick off the ground and simply hover. If anyone does anymore than that, you will find yourself packing your bags before the rest of us have time to put our brooms away."

With that the whistle blew, and everyone kicked off the ground and hovered, that is everyone, but Oliver. Oliver's feet still stood resolutely on the ground. Madam Johnson came over, "Kickoff, Oliver… kick off and pull both feet off the ground, trust your broom."

Oliver swallowed hard and did as he was told, only to hit the ground, hard. The laughter was deafening, Madam Johnson knelt down, "Perhaps it's the broom, would you like me to get you a different one?"

Oliver could barely be heard over the laughter, "I would rather just be excused." Tears were threatening to spill over when Madam Johnson nodded. Oliver disappeared as fast as he could, but detoured away from the castle. He knew that word would travel fast, and he had no desire to face any of laughing people. Oliver found himself sitting under the tree by the lake, tears of humiliation streaming down his face.

"Here now, what is this?" came a gruff voice.

Oliver jumped, "Oh, hi Hagrid," Oliver sniffed, "I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be here?"

Hagrid threw bread out on the lake, "No, no, no, you can sit here all day, free country after all."

Hagrid lowered himself beside Oliver, "You want to talk about it?" Hagrid asked nonchalantly.

Oliver told him what happen in the flying class, Hagrid was a perfect listener, nodding in the right spots, sympathetic when needed.

"That sounds about as bad of a day as I can imagine. I bet you have never had such a bad day, huh?" Hagrid said knowingly, "Like, I don't know, like falling off a swing or maybe a merry-come-round?"

Oliver swallowed his tears, "You mean merry-go-round, and yeah I have fallen off them, but so did a lot of others. I was the only one that couldn't fly," he said miserably, then added, "I bet in the history of Hogwarts."

Hagrid gave a deep belly laugh, "Oliver, you do know I went to school here, right? Can you picture me on a broom? They didn't even let me try, Lord knows I didn't complain."

Oliver looked to Hagrid, "Really? You can't fly either?"

"Oh I can fly, just got to choose the right ride. It ain't a broom for me, nor you, but you will fly. I can show you if you want."

"How?" Oliver asked daring to believe Hagrid.

"There are several ways I can think of, my motorcycle for one, a thestral, but I don't think you would want to ride one of those, most don't. Then you have hippogriffs, that there would be the way I would go, if I was you."

Oliver sat up straight, wiping his eyes, "Why wouldn't I want to ride a thestral?"

"Thestral are a right smart creature, just people are scared of what they don't understand. Thestrals can't be seen lessing you seen someone," Hagrid paused and cleared his throat, "well, died." Seeing the look in Oliver's eyes he was quick to continue, "But that ain't no reason to think less of them, ain't their fault we ain't capable of seeing them."

"So when you fly… it's like you are just flying by yourself?" Oliver asked, "That would be freaky. Can you see them?"

Hagrid nodded, "Sorry to say I can, wish I couldn't."

Oliver watched as something rippled through the water, "Sorry, Mom says I ask things before I think. So could I maybe I could ride the motorcycle?"

Hagrid shook his head, "Not till you're older, I'd take ya myself, but I lost the sidecar a long time ago, and don't trust no one on the back. I can teach ya to ride a hippogriff if ya want, maybe tomorrow?"

Oliver smiled, "Can we do it today?"

Hagrid laughed, "Nah, can't today, Buckbeak is out hunting today. Come by tomorrow, bring Albus with you and we will have lunch too."

Oliver nodded, "Okay," then quickly added, "Thanks Hagrid."

Hagrid got up, holding a hand out to help Oliver up. Oliver was pulled two feet off the ground by the giant and landed hard on his feet. Hagrid steadied Oliver, "Sorry 'bout that, forget how big I am sometimes."

Oliver ran off to the castle, waving goodbye to Hagrid with promises to see him the next day.

I am having so much fun writing this, and hope you are enjoying reading! Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think. - Crystal W


	12. SPEW

Oliver was running up to the castle to tell Albus about the plan, but suddenly stopped. He just remembered why Hagrid was going to teach him to ride Buckbeak. How was he going to face Albus, or any of the others, he was going to be laughed out of the school?

Just as Oliver headed off in another direction, he heard his name being called. Oliver turned to see Albus running towards him. Oliver wished he could just sink into the Hogwarts yard, but he just stood his ground as Albus caught up to him.

Albus was out of breath, he skidded to a stop by Oliver, "There you are!"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "I decided to go by the lake, didn't want to make it too easy for you and everyone else to laugh at me, at least not to my face."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Don't be a git, I wasn't laughing. After class I asked Madam Johnson if I could try your broom, I wanted to see if it was broken. She seemed to want to know too because she gave me permission." Albus was still trying to catch his breath when he finally bent over to try to get a deeper breath.

Oliver was trying hard not to get his hopes up, and growing impatient as Albus continued to take deep breaths, "Well… was it broke?"

Albus stood back up shaking his head, "Nope, not broken… but get this, it was an ordinary house broom," Albus said as if it were scandalous.

Oliver tried to look surprised but had no clue why he would need to be shocked. He shuffled from foot to foot, "But I thought all of them were school brooms?" Oliver questioned.

"Not school brooms, house brooms... you know, like you sweep floors with," Albus tried to make Oliver understand. "Look, there are riding brooms, and then there are house cleaning brooms. They are different," Albus laughed, "It's not like my mum can sweep the kitchen and then just fly off on it to the store."

Oliver finally understood, "So it wasn't me!" Oliver shouted excitedly.

Albus shook his head, "but Madam Johnson isn't happy, she said someone tampered with the brooms and she would be finding out just who it was."

"But why would someone do that, and who? No one knew who would pick what broom. Madam Johnson had them all laid out, and we picked our own." Oliver was too happy to be too upset about the broom. He was smiling ear to ear just knowing there was a reason for the brooms lack of flying.

Albus curled up his lip, and scrunched his eyebrows, "I don't know, but it just seems strange that yours was the only one like that. Course it could have just been a joke, but let me tell you, no one will be laughing when they see how mad Madam Johnson is!" Albus got a telling look and continued, "She even said that she wasn't planning on retiring at the end of the year, but if she finds out who did it she may need to retire earlier!"

Albus' eyes became huge, "No way!"

"Yeah, and she told me that she is going to go to the Headmaster too!"

Oliver looked confused, "Over a broom, or over me?"

Albus sighed, "Over you and the broom, dingus!" Albus looked down, sighed as he wiped his mouth, "Only thing is, well no one knows it was a house broom, so," he stammered as he looked back to Oliver, "so you will still have to deal with the laughs. Hey, at least you will be able to tell them the truth, that's got to help."

Oliver started toward the castle, "Yeah, fat chance of them listening. Hey, how did you do anyway? You still going to try out for the team?"

Albus looked crestfallen, "No, I looked like I had never been on a broom compared to some of them. Can you imagine how good some of the older students are? I would make my Dad look bad."

Oliver felt bad for his new friend, "Hey, at least your broom flew," he smiled.

Albus smirked, "Not really, you should have seen me. Rose did great though; she is still going to try out. She is going to see if James will let her borrow his broom, so she won't have to use a school broom."

The boys headed to the castle, both were starving and lunch should be on the tables by now. Just as they entered the Great Hall the Slytherin busted out laughing, Keaira was beside the blond boy and doing a wonderful impression of Oliver face planting.

Oliver turned five shades of red; he wanted to point at Keiara with the one finger his mother swore she would break, if she ever caught him doing it. So he settled for mouthing two words he was sure she would be able to read his lips. As he made his way to the Gryffindor table, Professor Trevena stepped in front of him. Trevena was not only their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; he was the head of Slytherin. He bore into the boys with his piercing blue eyes, his long black hair tied neatly to where in laid gently on his left shoulder.

"Mr. Dursley, it is not the custom of this school, nor the students in it, to use that type of language. You will receive a detention and five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Before Oliver could say a word, Albus jumped in to defend his friend, "He didn't actually say it Professor. So he shouldn't get a detention."

Professor Trevena scowled at Albus, "I see you think you know more than a professor. That will be a detention for you as well and if you want to add anything more, you will also add to the points your house will lose," Professor Trevena stated, almost daring Albus to say just one more thing.

Albus clenched his jaw shut as they both turned away, only to hear Trevena clear his throat. Albus and Oliver both slowly turned back to him.

"There is still the matter of discussing how you will serve your detentions."

The stern but confident voice of Professor Ison came from behind the boys making them jump. Oliver knew it wasn't what they needed right now, Ison was Gryffindor's Head of House. Even though Professor Ison was the coolest teacher they had so far.

She taught Transfiguration, Ison was one of the few teachers that didn't look over a hundred years old to Oliver. Her shoulder length blond hair, mahogany complexion, gentle smile, and deep brown eyes were deceiving. Their very first class Oliver watched everything about her transfigure, from her skin tone, to her nail polish, so he didn't know what she truly looked like, but this must be one of her favorite looks. Albus had pointed out the second week that Ison wore her hair down, not in the standard bun, and it was making Headmistress McGonagall annoyed. They had spent the rest of the meal laughing every time McGonagall glared at Ison. It was even better when Ison smiled back at the Headmaster as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

This look though, was not a gentle or friendly, it was a 'you're in for it now' look. Oliver swallowed hard, as Albus paled. They hadn't been at Hogwarts a month and not only have detentions but they were in trouble with two heads of houses.

Professor Ison looked from Albus and Oliver to Professor Trevena, "Professor Trevena, since both these boys are in my house, I am sure you were about to turn them over to me?"

Professor Trevena's eyes never left Oliver's, "Of course Professor, but I would like to offer a suggestion, if I may?"

Professor Ison cocked her head, "Oh I believe I can think of a proper punishment Professor, and I am sure this will not be your only chance to suggest detentions for one of my students."

Both Oliver and Albus swallowed hard wondering just what the tension was about. Professor Trevena smiled an insincere grin, "Oh I agree, I dare say you will not have the choice of excluding a broom from Mr. Dursley, unless perhaps he is wishing to clean the great hall."

Professor Ison looked to Oliver, "You boys will be running the concession stand at the first match, neither of you will be allowed to attend the game."

Albus quickly spoke up, "But what if one of us makes the team?"

Professor Ison gave a knowing smile, "I don't believe that is going to be a concern, Mr. Potter, do you?"

Albus shook his head, "Probably not."

Albus had a hint of pleading in his voice, "But Oliver has never seen a quidditch match, it isn't right to make him miss the very first one!" Albus exclaimed.

Oliver knew the longer they stood there, the more attention they were drawing. "No one cares when I get to see a quidditch match, Albus. Come on before we make this even worse."

Defeated both boys walked away, neither wanting to say what they were thinking. As soon as that entered the common room, it erupted in cheers. Michael rushed over to pat Oliver on the back, "Welcome back young one, you have done well, in your first month you have proven you're among the chosen."

Oliver glanced to Albus to see if this was making sense to him, and was greeted with the same confused look he had. Oliver looked to Mike, "Umm Michael, the chosen what?" Albus said over the clapping and cheers.

Michael made a lowering gesture to the group; as soon as it was quiet Michael smiled at everyone. "My fellow Gryffindor, I present you with the newest inductee to the 'S.P.E.W.' Not many first years in the group."

Again the students cheered. Albus cocked an eyebrow, "Spew, what is that?" he asked.

Michael led Oliver and Albus to a couple of chairs, "S.P.E.W. is out of respect for Aunt Hermione. Only difference is that as far as she knows it still stands for Students for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, but what it really stands for is Students for the Promotion of Everything Witty."

Michael smiled at Oliver, "And even mouthing those words in front of any professor is downright witty!"

Oliver frowned, "But I cost us house points? That's bad, isn't it?" Oliver questioned.

Michael laughed, "That is what people like Rose are for, they get us back the points we lose."

A loud harrumph from the corner made Oliver look over, Rose was sitting there with Percival. Percival was shaking his head in disappointment, "You guys shouldn't count on Rose for points, from the look of it, and you are losing them faster than she can earn them. I heard this morning, Thomas lost twenty for his cheek in class yesterday, and Fauna Shacklebolt lost ten for pointing out her father was Minister of Magic and those were from Headmistress McGonagall herself."

Rose glared at Oliver, "I got us twenty points all week, ALL WEEK Oliver! And now thanks to you guys and your stupid SPEW we are in the hole fifteen points, and those are just points we know about."

Rose stood quickly, "Come on Percival, we will go check the levels, I can't be the only one making us points."

As Rose and Percival climbed out of the portrait hole, Michael shrugged, "Talk about a buzzkill; So Ollie, my boy, what made you utter those two words forbidden by mothers around the world?"

Oliver gave a sheepish grin, "Keaira Dolohov…"

Michael dropped down beside him, "I would leave that one alone, Oliver."

Albus sat on the arm of Michael's chair, "Why, she's just a girl, and kind of a prat."

Michael elbowed Albus off his chair, "You know, for you being a Potter, you don't keep up with the news do you?"

Oliver sat in the chair opposite, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Albus was sulking but still listening, "Yeah Mike, what are you talking about?"

Michael shook his head, "Does the name Dolohov not mean anything to you guys?"

Albus sighed, "You know Oliver grew up a muggle, and I don't have any idea why I would care what her last name is."

Mike's raised an eyebrow, "You are not living up to the Potter name, Albus, much less your namesakes. Have you ever heard of death eaters? That is what your little friend's parents are. Everybody knows they're the ones that followed Voldemort. I've heard that some of them want to finish his work."

Albus started laughing, "Now I know you are pulling our legs, Voldemort is dead. Remember, my dad killed him?"

Michael leaned back frowning at Albus, "I didn't say finish his work with him, I said finish his work, as in, for him," Michael said in a hushed tone. He leaned forward again, "Think about it, your dad is the head of the department of Aurors. Have you ever heard him say anything, or seen any owls he got?"

Oliver scooted right to the edge of his seat, "I did! One night when I was staying with you guys. I went down to," Oliver paused, not wanting to admit it was a time he was missing his mother. "It was one night I wanted a snack," he fibbed but continued, "Your dad and mum were talking to the Headmistress and she was warning them about someone starting Hogwarts this year. You guys think she meant Keaira?" He asked.

Albus looks hurt, "Why didn't you tell me about that?" he asked.

Oliver shrugged, "I just forgot till just now." Oliver looked back to Michael, "So, you think it was about Keaira?"

Michael stood up, "No telling, but you guys need to pay more attention to the people around you. I swear you are a bunch of blind leading the blind… Later losers," Michael said as he walked away.

Albus dropped in the seat that Michael just vacated, "So what did she say?"

Oliver shrugged, "I don't remember much, but she said something about the school being in danger and someone having a lot of power."

Albus' look was obvious disappointment, "That was it, come on, there had to be more. Didn't she say who she was talking about?" Albus pushed for more info.

Oliver got defensive, "I would have heard more but your stupid monster scared me before I could hear the rest."

"My monster, what are you talking about?"

"You know, that monster that cleans your house," Oliver explained.

Albus started laughing, "Oh you mean Creature, our house elf."

"Yeah, he accused me of sneaking around, so you can't blame me for not hearing any more than I did." Oliver leaned forward whispering, "I wonder if they were talking about Keaira?"

Albus suddenly jumped up, "Hang on, I just remembered something."

He ran off to boys' rooms, leaving Oliver to wonder just what was going on. A couple minutes later Albus ran back, tossing a newspaper onto a nearby table, "Come look at this!" Albus waved to Oliver.

Oliver looked at the paper still amazed at the moving pictures, but didn't really see what the big deal was. He looked to Albus with a confused look. Oliver pointed to one of the article, "Read this…."

Oliver started reading….

 _This week was the start of the Hogwarts year and there is a Dumbledore once more roaming the halls. It is not the ghost of Albus Dumbledore, but rather the great grand-nephew of the former Headmaster. It was found out after the final war with Voldemort, that Aberforth, former owner of Hogs Head tavern, was the brother of Albus Dumbledore._

 _It was believed that both brothers were perpetual bachelors with no children. When the new students were submitted to the Ministry of Magic for monitoring, there was a name that sparked many wizards' interest. After several weeks of research we have found that, once more, the Dumbledore's are a family of secrets._

 _For several years Aberforth was estranged from wizarding world. After the death of his sister Ariana, and his older brother Albus becoming a living legend, Aberforth left the country for the United States. There he met Mariam Weda and began a life with her. For reasons unknown, Mariam ended the relationship, never telling Aberforth about a son that was on the way. Mariam Weda, a muggle, died in 1962, and on her deathbed told her son the truth. Angelo Dumbledore showed no signs of being a wizard, so he assumed that his mother was simply out of mind her due to illness. Angelo married and had a son named Anthony, and once more the secret was treated as a joke and only brought up as a story to tell about a great grandmother._

 _Anthony grew up to marry Annaleigha Diggory. Some of you may recognize the last name as the same as Cedric Diggory, student killed while in the TriWizard tournament with Harry Potter. It is one and the same; Annaleigha is a descendant of the same Diggory family._

 _So once more, wizarding blood was flowing through the veins of the Dumbledore family. Annaleigha and Anthony had Percival Dumbledore; Percival was found to have substantial wizarding blood and was approached to attend Hogwarts._

 _I know many will be watching to see if this young man has any of his forefathers talents._

Oliver looked to Albus, "You think she was talking about Percival?" he questioned.

Albus looked worried, "I don't know, but if the school is in trouble, we should keep watch. My dad would want us to protect the school.

 **I am sorry that I haven't posted lately but I have been having some personal issues. I wanted to reply to a concern in a review. I was asked why I have Oliver refer to Harry and Ginny as Mr and Mrs Potter and Not Uncle and Aunt. Although Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys, he and Dudley were not brothers. So that would make them cousins and no need for Uncle and Aunt.**

 **I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Every one received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter in a week. -Crystal W.**


	13. Bad Wizards

**I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Every single one received is appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Life is finally starting to slow down but with holidays coming it could take a bit. Please be patient. -Crystal W.**

The next month flew by, and the halls of Hogwarts were decorated with Halloween pumpkins and bats. In the high windows sat gargoyles that would periodically swope through the dining hall, causing shrieks from a few, but whoops and cheers from most.

The boys were in the great hall eating breakfast and talking about the fun of the feast that night, when Trevena interrupted them. It wasn't until Percival's strangled yelp of fear let them know that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was directly behind them.

"Oh I am sure the feast will be a lot of fun for those attending, it is too bad you two will not be among them," Trevena said with a snide smile.

Albus and Oliver jumped at the voice and turned to stare the Professor standing there.

"What are you talking about, why won't we be there Professor Trevena?" Oliver stammered.

"Because you will be cleaning out the cupboards in the kitchens, I dare say the house elves could use the help."

Albus glared at Trevena, "Tonight!? But tonight is the Halloween feast!" Albus exclaimed.

Professor Trevena nodded, "More of a reason to give the unfortunate house elves some extra help." Trevena turned to Oliver, "If I am not mistaken you are the newest member of S.P.E.W. Am I correct, and doesn't that stand for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare? I would think you would be happy to help them any chance you are given."

Oliver bit his lip, something told him that Trevena knew that was not what SPEW stood for anymore.

Professor Trevena looked back to Albus, "Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to say?"

"Not anything I can say without getting another detention," Albus said defiantly.

Oliver kicked Albus under the table, staring at him to shut up. Professor Trevena seemed to know just what Albus wanted to say, he tapped a finger on the table, "Enjoy your evening, gentlemen," he said as he walked off.

Albus threw his toast onto his plate, glaring daggers into Professor Trevena's back, "Let's go, the air in here just got pretty foul."

They made their way back to the common room planning to get some much needed homework out of the way. Everyone was talking about the Halloween feast, everyone except Oliver and Albus. They had another detention to serve and they were both sure that no other students would be serving detentions on the night of a holiday feast. Both boys were in such foul moods that even Michael stopped trying to cheer them up.

Their first detention was served at the concession stand of the first quidditch match. Which turned out to be pretty fun, they had great seats that allowed them to hear all the commentating, and could eat anything as long as the students were helped. Oliver had found out this was just the second year for the concession stand, and the funds were used to help students that couldn't afford their books and things for school.

Albus had whined for the last two weeks about how he thought Defense Against the Dark Arts would be his favorite class, but Professor Trevena had ruined it. Oliver had started to point out that they had been late for class three times in a row and even missed another day, which was the reason for the detention, but Oliver didn't like Trevena any more than Albus.

Rose made the mistake of pointing out that the punishment fit the crime. She was in tears before James came to her rescue, telling both Oliver and Albus they were prats, and he would be sending an owl to their mum.

By that afternoon everyone knew to avoid both Albus and Oliver. They sat alone, in front of the fire, neither wanting to say it was time to go down to the kitchen. Oliver gave a heavy sigh, "Come on, we might as well get this over," he said with disdain.

"Oh Albus!" James called as Albus got up heading to the portal, "You may want to read this first!" James was waving an envelope.

Albus went to him reaching to snatch the envelope away from James, James pulled it up out of Albus' reach, "You know, you are lucky this isn't a howler. After all, you deserve it for the little crybabies you two have been."

Oliver joined Albus, "What's a howler?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "It's a letter that can be sent that will let your parents yell at you."

"How do you know that isn't one?" Oliver asked cautiously, taking a tentative step back.

James shook the plain envelope in the air, "If you weren't a muggle you would know that a howler comes in a red envelope, to warn you to open it before it explodes."

Oliver glared at James, "Bite me; I am a wizard just like you. I'll probably even be better than you are," Oliver said defiantly, "just give Albus his letter so we can go?"

James laughed, "You know what… maybe I should just read it for you. After all the classes you guys have missed, you may not be able to read the big words."

The letter was snagged by Rose, "James, you need to grow up," She handed the letter over to Albus, "Sorry, I told him not to send the owl. I didn't know he actually did it," Rose said apologetically.

Albus took the letter, giving Rose a guilty smile, "Sorry about being the way we were, and thanks for getting this," Albus said as he saluted Rose with the letter.

Oliver and Albus huddled close as Albus tore open the envelope.

Albus Severus Potter, you are going to apologize to Rose, you are going to do your detention with a smile on your face, and you will be on time for every single class for the rest of the year. You either follow these simple rules or you will be transferred to the muggle school here so I can watch every move you make. You know me well enough to know this is not a threat, this is a fact. We have already spoke to your aunt and she has agreed to homeschool you on the magical side of your life.

We have received owls from Professor Trevena and will be in touch with him once a week until it is decided that you and Oliver can follow rules. Since you and Oliver are in this together I am sure he is reading this along with you, so you can assure him, his parents are in total agreement with these decisions and the same goes for him.

We chose to give you a chance to change, if there is a need for a second letter, you can be sure it will be a howler and sent in the morning Owl Post.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Oliver looked from the letter to Albus with fear in his eyes, "You don't really think they would send you to a muggle school do you?"

Albus cocked an eyebrow, "Me? You think they just mean me? Did you read that part about your parents? You would be going to a muggle school too," Albus stated as he pointed to the part in the letter that said Oliver's parents were in total agreement, "See."

Oliver looked around, as if wondering if his parents would suddenly appear, "Come on Albus, let's get this detention done, and start doing better, okay? I don't want to go back to the muggle schools."

Albus led the way to the great hall, but once there he stopped, looking lost. Oliver gave a confused look, "What's wrong? Don't you know where the kitchens are?"

Albus shook his head, "Why would I know that? I just thought there would be a sign or something."

The double doors leading to the great hall were standing open, but no one was in there. It was too long after lunch and too early for anyone to gather for the Halloween feast. They looked down the two stone stairways; Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "Should we just guess?"

"Guessing could lead to more issues than just being late for your detention, and could also lead to additional detentions and more letters from home," stated a deadly calm voice.

Both boys jumped turning to see Trevena standing behind them, dressed in emerald green robes, his coal black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The scar on the side of his face was never more obvious. Neither Oliver nor Albus were able to find their voice. Professor Trevena smiled, "One would think you would ask if you are lost? I know you both believe I am out to make your life miserable, but the truth is that I am simply trying to teach you the need to follow rules."

Oliver's mouth started before his brain kicked in, "Well the easier way to do that is to say, 'Hey, rules matter and if you don't follow them then you will get in a lot of trouble.' Course that wouldn't have been as fun, would it?"

Albus finally tugged hard enough on Oliver's sleeve to get him to shut up. Oliver looked to him, to see the glare, "What?"

Albus rolled his eyes and turned to Professor Trevena, "Sir, we didn't see you here, could you tell us how to get to the kitchens, so we can serve the detention you gave us?"

Professor Trevena nodded to Albus, "Certainly Mr. Potter, if you take the right staircase, to the lowest level, turn left until you see a portrait of fruit. You simple tickle the pear and the portal will open."

Professor turned to Oliver, "Now as for you Mr. Dursley, you should take a lesson from Mr. Potter, you would know that there are ways to handle yourself, and control your temper. For your little outburst, I will do you a favor and not give you a detention, but I am going to take twenty points from Gryffindor."

Oliver ground his teeth, "Thank you, sir," adding emphasis on the word sir.

Albus pulled Oliver to the staircase, breaking into a run, "Geezes, and I thought James was hard headed, could you please just shut up!"

The boys soon found their way to the kitchens, and were greeted by a house elf named Nimkey. "Welcome Master Potter and Master Dursley, Nimkey is here to help Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley enjoy their time in Nimkey's kitchen."

Oliver looked to Albus with a smirk, "Dude, how old is your house elf? This guy looks a lot better than yours."

Albus laughed, "Well Kreacher is like five thousand years old."

"Oh no, Kreacher is only one hundred and eighty-two years into twilight. Kreacher is spoken of often in Headmistress' halls. All house elves wish to know Kreacher, Nimkey asked Winky, but Winky is saying Winky is not going to treat a house elf as a hero. Nimkey is thinking that Winky is stuck in the old days before the Ministry of Magic set all house elves free."

Both boys smirked at the way the house elf was talking; Albus leaned on one of the long tables, "So how do you guys know our house elf?"

Before Nimkey could answer another house elf was there, "Nimkey is supposed to be showing humans their chores, not telling nosey wizard children Hogwarts' secrets."

Three other house elves came over offering tea, breads, desserts, and anything else the boys could want.

Oliver stuffed a pumpkin pastry in his mouth, "Did that old elf just insult us?"

Nimkey quickly shushed Oliver, twisting his hands nervously, "Oliver Dursley must not say things like that. Winky is master of the kitchens, Winky is making your jobs harder if she is wanting to."

Albus went to join Winky, "What would you like us to do Winky?"

Winky gave Albus a distrustful look, "Winky is wanting Mr. Potter and his friend to wash pots, so house elves can cook the Halloween feast for wizards who are behaving."

Both boys laughed but headed to the sinks to start washing pots. Oliver washed and Albus dried, but each time he started to put one down an elf would run off with it to start another dish. Not to be out done, each time Oliver thought he was about to be done, another pot or pan would be placed on the stack of dirty, waiting to be washed.

Oliver shook his head, "Man, these little guys stay busy. I never really thought about how much food they make. I wonder if they get to rest after big meals?"

Before Albus could reply, there was another house elf putting down a dirty pan, "Oh no, we is not resting, never resting sir. We is always working, always making our master's home better." The elf gave a confident nod and ran off to do another chore.

Albus looked to Oliver and both burst out laughing, Oliver began mimicking the house elf's squeaky voice, "we must wash, we must dry, all to make master happy, maybe we should kiss master's butt too?"

Albus was leaning on the sinks trying to stop laughing, "Quit, I can't breathe!"

Oliver suddenly had a somber look, and motioned with his head for Albus to turn around. Winky was standing there, and what Oliver assumed was glaring. He quickly held his hands up, hoping to calm Winky down, "We're sorry Winky, sometimes kids do dumb stuff," Oliver said as he shrugged.

Winky motioned to two other house elves, "Vokpey and Danby will be washing now, bad wizards will be scrubbing floors."

Every elf gasped, staring at Winky. Nimky joined Winky and in hushed whispers the two had a heated discussion. Oliver was sure that wanting them to scrub floors was somehow worse than washing dishes. Winky waved Nimky off and also one of the two that were to take over washing.

"Winky is thinking that bad wizards are having fun on their punishment, Winky will separate them like she see Master do when students is bad. Albus Potter will go with Nimky and make bread, Oliver Dursley will go with Siskey and make gravies," Winky nodded in satisfaction and ran off to finish what she had been doing.

The two house elves led Oliver and Albus in different directions. Oliver began stirring the pot that Siskey told him, as they continued through the next hour the silence got to Oliver. He stretched his now aching back, "So Siskey, how long have you been working here?"

Siskey gave Oliver a confused look, "Siskey is not understanding what Oliver Dursley is asking, I have been in the kitchens all day. Is Oliver Dursley not knowing house elves jobs?"

Oliver laughed, "I don't mean today, I mean here, " he motioned around the room, "I mean working at Hogwarts?"

Siskey still looked confused, "All my life has been at Hogwarts, Siskey was born here."

Oliver was surprised that house elf families lived at Hogwarts too, "So your mom and dad are here too? Who are they?"

Siskey shook her head sadly, "Siskey's mother is working for the Dolohov family, and Siskey's father is working for Gringotts bank."

Oliver wondered how Siskey could be born here when neither parent worked there, "So did they quit here to go work for that other family and the bank?" Oliver asked.

Siskey got an appalled look, "We is noble elves, we is not guiting anything, we is told to go, we go," Siskey plainly stated.

Before Oliver could correct his mistake, he realized the name Siskey had asked, "Your mother works for the Dolohovs? Is that Keaira's parents?"

Siskey was nodding even before she answered, "Yes, Siskey's mother is taking care of Dolohovs."

"So what are they like?" Oliver asked.

Siskey's brow furrowed in a worried look, "I is not knowing what Master Dolohov is like… My mother is a good house elf, she would not tell master's secrets."

Oliver couldn't say anything right, he took a deep breath and tried one more time, "I'm sorry Siskey, I didn't mean anything bad. I just was wondering if they were as nice as you are. I bet your mother loves taking care of them."

"Thank you Master Dursley, I is trying to be nice. Dolohov's are not as nice as you is to Siskey, but as long as they is getting Mistress Keaira to be nice to Master Albus, they is happy and leave Siskey's mother to do her work." Siskey did seem to realize that she had said anything concerning.

Oliver stirred his pot of mashed potatoes, "Why should she be nice to Albus?"

Siskey dried her hands and simply said, "They is wanting to find the Master's wand."

A bell rang and all the house elves began situating all the food on the four main tables. Winky pulled Oliver away and already had Albus, "Bad students is done, you will leave Winky's kitchens now."

Oliver pulled Albus out into the empty hall, "Wait till I tell you what I got told."


	14. Not Again

**I am so thankful for all of you following this story, and leaving reviews. Each and every one received is appreciated. I am doing my best to update this and the Great Ginger Genesis, I don't want either to suffer for the other.**

The Halloween feast was still in full swing but Albus and Oliver headed to the Gryffindor common room. The boys got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Oliver absentmindedly said, "Wronski."

Both boys ran into the portrait, Oliver looked at the Fat Lady, again saying the password, "Wronski"

The Fat Lady toasted the boys and sipped a glass of wine, "The password changed."

"Changed?" Albus cried, "You can't do that!"

"I certainly can, and I did." She replied smugly.

Oliver looked confused, "But how are we supposed to know what it is?"

"If you had pay attention to the announcement board you would have known that every holiday I change the password, and you would have asked me before you ran off."

""But we didn't do that, so how do we get in?" Oliver asked in frustration.

The Fat Lady sipped more wine, "That, my dears, isn't my problem."

Monica Edgers, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, came up with Michael, "What's the matter boys, forget the password?"

"No, we were never told what it was. We had detention and been down in the kitchen," Oliver said with a tone.

Michael laughed, "Just not your day huh? The password is…"

"Albus, can I talk to you?" came the very soft question.

Everyone turned to see Keiara standing a ways away. Michael stepped up blocking the portal, "Who told you where we were? Monica stepped around Michael, "Better question would be, how long have you been there?"

The Fat Lady cleared her throat, "She just arrived, and I will move things so the small Ravenclaw will not find her way back."

Albus looked at Keiara, "What do you want?"

Oliver grabbed Albus' arm, "I need to talk to you."

Albus nodded, "I know, but we got time. I want to know why she followed us."

Albus joined Keira, "Let's go to the library."

Keaira nodded, but Albus was already heading down the corridor, she turned to follow him. As they fell into step, Albus abruptly asked, "What do you want?"

"The weather is getting cooler, don't you think?" Keaira said evasively.

Albus smirked, "Yeah it kind of does that this time of year."

Keira's nervous laugh told Albus that there was more to this than simple talking, he stopped at a large window, leaning out, he watched the full moon. "Keira, what is your deal? You pick on me and Oliver every chance you get, then you show up to talk?" Albus did air quotes when he said talk.

Keaira sat underneath the statue of Ceridwen the Crazed, the witch had a wild look about her, from her unkempt hair to her eccentric smile. Keaira played with her shoestring, keeping her eyes down. "What do you know about the time that Voldemort was trying to get into power again?"

Albus turned surprised, "What?!"

Keaira looked up to Albus, "I know your dad is Harry Potter, and he killed Voldemort, but what else do you know?" Keaira asked.

Albus walked to the far wall, leaning against the stone wall, "I know what I know, but I'm not telling you anything. You trying to grow up to be another Voldemort?" Albus cocked his eyebrow, "I will be able to be my Dad, and we know how that turned out, don't we?"

"Don't be stupid, you can be such a jerk!" Keaira stood up, and took off down the corridor, "Don't know why I even bothered with a dumb Potter anyway!" She called over her shoulder.

Albus shrugged as her hair whipped around the corner, he headed back to Gryffindor common room to tell Oliver what just happen. It dawned on him he never got the password, causing his irritation with Keira to grow a few more notches . When he rounded the corner a smile spread across his face, Oliver was sitting outside the portal talking to the Fat lady. When Oliver saw Albus he jumped up, "That was quick!" Oliver turned back to the Fat lady, "It was nice talking, but we have to get in now…. Mallowsweet."

The Fat lady curtseyed, "The pleasure was mine," she said as the door swung open.

Oliver climbed through the portal, "So what did she want?"

Albus shook his head, "Complete waste of time."

The boys found chairs by the window and flopped into them. Albus told Oliver what she had said, and as soon as Albus finished, Oliver told him what happen in the kitchen with Siskey. Both boys decided it would be best to tell Mr. Potter what had happen, but they each thought that it would be more fun to do some research on their own.

For the next few weeks the boys spent all their time in classes, the library, or trying to keep up with their mounting homework. They had not been able to find out anything between Mr. Potter and Voldemort except the day that James and Lily Potter died, and accounts of the final war.

The weather turned colder as the snow accumulated on the grounds. Hogwarts was turning into a winter wonderland, and the teachers were decorating the halls and rooms for Christmas. The Great hall had four enormous trees, and each decorated in the theme of one of the houses.

James had helped Gryffindor win its last two quidditch matches and the common room all a buzz about the possibility of winning the house cup, and what everyone would be doing over the holidays.

Oliver was on his last paragraph of his charms homework, and groaned when he remembered his defense against the dark arts homework for Trevena. Oliver had left that for last because it was on Inferius, and those things just reminded him of zombies.

Albus looked up from his parchment, "What was the sigh for?"

"Just the Inferius homework. Zombies give me nightmares."

"What are zombies?" Albus asked.

Rose and Percival joined them by the fire, Percival answered before Oliver could. "You don't know what zombies are?" Percival said in amazed tone.

Rose and Oliver both looked confused, and Percival suddenly jumped back up, "Be right back!"

Percival ran off to the boys dorms, with the other three watching him as if he was crazy.

Oliver shook his head laughing, "Anyway, zombies are the dead coming back to life and attacking anybody that is alive. Depending on the movie, they are sometimes slow, some fast, some eat just people, some will go after anything alive. The main thing they have in common is that they are really hard to kill for real."

Rose shrugged, "Yes that does sound like inferius, but inferius are worse in ways. Just like in my three roll report says, they can be controlled by someone that cast the spell."

Oliver looked shocked, "Three rolls?!" He exclaimed! "But he only said we had to do one! How did you turn, they can be controlled, into three rolls?"

Percival rejoined them tossing a book in each of their laps, and sat down smiling, "Check that out."

Each one started flipping through the pages, Rose threw hers on the small table, "That is disgusting! What is it?" she said as she stared at it as if it would come to life.

Percival laughed, "It's the Walking Dead!" he said as he grabbed the one Rose had tossed away. "It's called a graphic novel."

Rose rolled her eyes, "They got the graphic part right, but not so sure they understand the term novel."

She glanced around to Oliver and Albus, each were immersed in their own copy. Rose reached over grabbing the one away from Oliver, "You have homework to do. You know it is all due this week."

Oliver sunk back in his chair, and whinned, "Don't remind me. I still have so much to do." He reached out for the book, "But that can be research, give it back!"

Rose pulled out of his reach, "This is not research."

Albus looked to Percival, "Are these popular in the states? Do you have more?"

Percival snagged Albus' away, "I got all of them that have came out, but if you want to read them you have to read them in order."

Albus' face lite up, "It's a series? How many?"

"Yep, and twenty four so far," Percival smiled.

Rose got a smug look, "You will not read that dribble, I will tell Aunt Ginny."

Albus' smirked, "Then Oliver will read them and tell me."

Oliver shook his head, "Not me, I told you, I don't like zombies. Reading one, ok, but a series… nah, that is just asking for nightmares."

Albus sighed, "Fine, not like we don't have our own version anyway," he looked to Rose, "You have your report done? Hand it over, let us get some ideas."

Rose barked a laugh, "The infiri are brain dead, not me." Rose tossed the comic to Percival and looked to Oliver, "We are going home for the holidays, have you heard back from your dad yet about coming to our house? You do know the deadline to sign up for the Hogwarts express is tomorrow," Rose added in a concerned tone, "You don't want to stay behind."

Oliver gave half-hearted smile, "I heard back, and I already signed up, but I'm going home. I guess my Mimi, I mean, my grandma is coming, so I have to stay home."

Oliver frowned, "But I think it is to keep us away from you guys, I don't think she likes witches and wizards much."

Percival smirked, "But you're one, isn't there some law that says grandmothers have to love you?"

Oliver just shrugged, Albus punched him gently on the shoulder, "Uncle Ron will have an idea, I'll talk to him, okay?"

Rose smiles mischievously, "Plus the Christmas Ball is the week after Christmas, so maybe your grandmother could come to that?"

Oliver looked crestfallen, "I bet I don't even get to bring my parents to that either."

A few days later everyone was stepping off of the Hogwart's Express and wishing each other a Merry Christmas, Albus reassured Oliver that he would talk to his dad and uncle to see if he could save Oliver. As Oliver passed through the portal at platform 9 ¾ he thought it was a little funny that this time last year he would have been very excited to see Mimi, but this year, he just wanted to be with his new friends.

"Ollikins! Over here!" came Grandma Dursley's familiar voice.

Oliver saw his parents and grandmother, both parents were trying to quiet Mimi down. Oliver grinned to Albus, "The more they fuss, the louder she will get. Not sure why I am the only one that seems to get that. See you after the holidays."

Albus waved as he went in search of his own family. Oliver ran to give his Mimi a hug, "Mimi, I didn't think you wanted to see me anymore?"

"Nonsense... is that what they told you?" Grandma Dursley said with a sneer.

Oliver's parents quickly shuffed them out of the train station, into an awaiting car, "Oliver, did you start doing better?" Julie Dursley asked. "I haven't gotten any…" Dudley's loud clearing of his throat cut her off, Julie gave him a look and then back to Oliver, "letters lately."

Oliver smiled knowing she was going to say owls, so he decided to have a little fun, "Oh you know, the usual, how to turn toad into a prince, and a prince to a toad."

Mimi gasped and held her throat, but Oliver's Mum laughed, "Stop being a pill, and tell me the truth."

Oliver grinned, "School is great Mum, my grades are doing better. Professor Trevena just don't like me."

Oliver's mom cocked an eyebrow, "It's doesn't, not don't, and I don't think Professor Trevena dislikes you, I think he expects you to do the work just like everyone else."

Mimi leaned up and whispered to Oliver's dad, "He would be learning proper grammar at Smeltings instead of silly stick waving."

"It's called a wand Mimi, and I am learning grammar and all that junk in all my classes. We have to be smart to use magic," Oliver stated defensively.

Petunia Dursley jumped as if struck, "Please don't use that word around me."

Julie saw the tears in Oliver's eyes, "We will use that word as often is we want, this is our lives now Mother Dursley. Dudley accepts Oliver just the way he is."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, as soon as Dudley pulled into the driveway he turned to face his mother, "I don't just accept my son, I am proud of who he is. I can drive you back home if you have changed your mind about staying."

Oliver reached out and took her hand, "Mimi, please stay, I love you and don't get to see you much anymore."

Petunia smiled, and hugged Oliver, "Of course I'll stay, I need to make sure to fatten you up before you go back."

Three days passed before Oliver decided to approach his mother about going to the Hogwart's ball after Christmas. She was in her room folding towels talking to herself, "Foods undercooked Julie, foods overcooked Julie… still stuffing your pie hole though aren't you mother Dursley?" Mum said in a horrible impression of Mimi, she made more comments as she tossed a newly folded towel in the basket. Oliver's giggle made her turn, when she saw him she turned a shade of red.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know you were there."

"I know," Oliver said as he climbed on the bed, "How long is Mimi staying?"

Mum signed, "The day after Christmas we will drive her back to her apartment."

Oliver picked up one of the towels helping fold the last of the load, "Are you sure? She acts like she wants to stay." Oliver timidly asked.

Julie looked to the door, then even went to the doorway to make sure no one was there. Once she was sure Julie grabbed another towel to fold as she spoke. "Oliver, you love Mimi and you have always wanted her to stay as long as she could. What changed that? Did she say something to hurt you?"

Oliver thought about that for a minute and then just shrugged, "No, it isn't that. I think Mimi is different now. She acts like I'm broken and she has to fix me." Oliver saw the anger flash on his Mum's face and he quickly added, "But that isn't why I'm asking. I was thinking that we could go to Hogwarts after Christmas, they are having a ball so our parents can see everything."

Julie smiled "I would love to go to spend some time there, I have always wondered what it looks like, and I think your Father may want to as well, but I don't know if MiMi will stay and if she does we have to make her feel comfortable," Julie said, stressing the part about making Mimi comfortable.

Oliver's face fell, "Mum, can I ask something? I'm mean without making you mad?"

Julie smiled her most understanding smile, "Of course you can."

Oliver hesitated, looking down, not sure he wanted to continue. Julie went over and sat beside him, pulled a little closer to her, "You have always been able to talk to us, why has that changed?"

Oliver looked up quickly, "It hasn't Mum, it's just weird, you know, the way I am feeling."

Julie gave a little laugh, "Oliver, it is normal to change as we grow. There is nothing weird about you. Now ask me what you are wanting."

"Well, Mimi hates Mr. Potter, but he grew up with Dad. How can she hate him and not hate Dad too. What did he really do?" Oliver asked in a concerned tone.

Without any warning Petunia Dursley was standing in the doorway, "What did he do? I will tell you!"

Julie stood to block, but it was Oliver that made her decide not too. Oliver jumped off the bed, looking guilty, "Mimi, I was just wondering how someone as great as you could be mean?"

Oliver's Mimi smiled at Oliver, "I have very good reasons for not liking their kind. Their kind have taken, and taken from me, from my family, and they are taking my only grandson. They are making him not love his own Mimi."

Petunia knelt in front of Oliver, holding his arms. Oliver thought she was going to shake him. He was pretty sure Mum thought so too, because she stepped up.

Petunia pulled Oliver into a hug, "Please don't let them take you too?!" she pleaded.

Oliver pulled back, but not out of the hug, "Mimi, they aren't taking me, they are teaching me. I just want to know why you don't like them. What happen?"

Petunia pulled away as if struck, "They already have you, don't they?" she said accusingly, then talked softly, "They took away my sister, let me to grow up without my little sister. Oh she would come home, just like you are. But she thought their kind was better, she always wanted to be there. She didn't have time for us anymore."

Petunia didn't have the look of hurt anymore, she was angry, "Then her and her husband died, and they had no one but us to raise that boy!" she spat.

"Then he got his letter, almost drove your Grandfather crazy. They wouldn't leave us alone. We ran, but it did no good. We finally allowed him to go, but was that enough, no!"

Her words were now dripping with venom. "They insisted that we allowed him to stay here, they forced us to accept that freak back into our home. By the end some sort of demon attacked your dad and they forced us to leave our home."

Petunia looked at Julie, "Why would you allow this, don't you want your son living with you?" she asked accusingly.

"Mother Dursley," Julie began, "I love Oliver, and I love who he is. I will not judge an entire group of people over your perception of what happen. Dudley has told me what he remembers, and to be honest, I don't think you are thinking clearly."

Petunia's harsh intake of air let Julie know that she had just sealed her fate with Mother Dursley. Julie sighed, "Mother Dursley…"

"Don't you dare call me that anymore. For years I knew you didn't like me, for years you have tried to turn Dudley away from me, and now you are doing the same thing with my Ollikins!"

A clearing throat drew everyone's attention, Ginny Potter was standing there, "I do believe I have interrupted something."

Oliver looked humiliated, and looked to his mother for help. Julie looked as embarrassed as Oliver, "Ginny, ummm when did you get here, I didn't even know you…"

Ginny smiled and reached out a hand for Oliver, "Oliver, Albus is downstairs if you want to go play."

Petunia pulled him back, "He is mine!" she shrieked.

Oliver couldn't decided how to deal with this, didn't they know he was just a kid! He thought that adults were supposed to good and just love you. Confusion swept through him, his Mimi that he had loved so much had turned into something that was terrifying him. Was him being a wizard doing this? Oliver wiped tears from his eyes, he had no clue what to do.

Ginny stepped into the room, "Mrs. Dursley I am Harry's wife, Ginny. We came over to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. After hearing some of your story I can understand your fear of us," Ginny spoke in a very calm voice. "but don't you think it is bad to put Oliver in the middle? He is only eleven and shouldn't be asked to chose between his grandmother, that he loves very much, and who he is."

Ginny saw Petunia started to speak but Ginny continued, "I think this is best discussed with adults. Would you please allow Oliver to go downstairs and play with Albus. I give you my word that we won't take him anywhere without your knowing."

This time when Oliver tried to leave the room, Mimi let him go. The last thing Oliver heard was Mimi informing Mrs Potter that she didn't trust any of them.


	15. Balancing Act

Oliver felt tears burn his eyes, never had he been embarrassed of his Mimi. Had you told him, even six months ago, that it would happen, he would deny it. But here it was, and he was humiliated, and hurt. Hurt for himself and hurt for what his Grandmother had said to his Mum. Oliver got to the top of the stairs, knowing his mother wanted him to go downstairs with Albus. Five minutes ago you would have been barreled over had you had the misfortune of standing between him and what he now thought of as his best friend, Albus.

Not now though, now Oliver was both fighting tears and trying desperately to hear what was being said in the room.

"Psst!" came from below, Oliver leaned into the railings to see Albus and James motioning him to come down. Sighing heavily, Oliver steeled himself to face James, sure the boy would never get tired of making fun of him.

As soon as he reached the last stair Oliver was pulled unceremoniously into the cupboard under the stairs. Albus was pushing something into Oliver's hand that looked very much like an ear. Oliver gave Albus a look, "What is this?" he asked with a grimace.

James smirked, "My Uncle George invented these."

Albus leaned around the cramped space, "And Uncle Fred, but he died a long time ago."

James nodded solemnly, "Yeah, they were twines. Anyway, Uncle George tweaked it and now you can tell it where to go and it goes."

James leaned in and whispered something into the ear thing he was holding, Oliver was sure they were having a go at him and started to tell them it wasn't funny. The reproach died in his throat when James released the ear and it began to snake its way out the top of the cupboard. His eyes bulged when his Mum, Petunia, and Mrs Potter's voices all came in crystal clear through the other end of James' ear thing.

Oliver looked to Albus, Albus shrugged, "When we got here, your Dad was in the garage. He told us just to come in but to be careful because his Mum was here. Mum told us to be as nice as if we were meeting the Minister of Magic. As soon as we walked in," Albus looked embarrassed, "we heard your grandma and Mum told us to stay put and she headed upstairs."

James elbowed Albus, "Shut up so we can hear!" he hissed.

As soon as they began to listen Petunia Dursley's voice came shrilly through, "That… that… man is not my nephew!"

James gave a humorless laugh, "Guess we know who she is talking about."

"shhhhh" came from both Oliver and Albus.

"Mother Dursley," Oliver could almost picture his Mum, and he bowed up with pride, "I have never taken Dudley or Oliver from you, nor would I. You accuse us of doing these things over and over, have you talked to Oliver? He loves his new school and he would love to include you when he is home. Do you want to know why he was in here, before you came up to eavesdrop?"

Oliver quickly began shaking his head as if his Mum could see him, "Nooooooo," he said in a hoarse whisper.

It did no good, they were in the cupboard and the people he was so wanting to shut up were all upstairs. "Oliver was asking if we would have time to visit the Potter's before his Christmas break was over. What you heard was his confusion at a woman's hatred for things he is becoming. A woman that he loves so much that it breaks his heart to know he is becoming something that could make you hate him."

Albus and James were both looking at Oliver, but it didn't stop the tears this time, this time the pain was more than he could deal with. James reached out patting him on the shoulder, "It's okay man, we all have nutters in our families. Just wait till you meet Uncle Percy."

Oliver smiled, he grew to like James a lot that day. All three sets of eyes were pulled back to the ear when Mrs Potter spoke, "Julie, would you mind if I explained things a little more to Mrs Dursley?"

James and Albus looked questionably at Oliver, he gave an 'I don't know' shrug and waved to the ear. James held it back up.

Julie was talking in a very soft voice, the boys had to lean closer together to hear her. "Mother Dursley…"

"I told you not to call me that anymore," Petunia Dursley hissed.

"Yes Ma'am, anyway, as I started to say, until this summer everything was fine, would you agree with that?" Julie asked.

"Yes, until those people came around I was able to make sure the Dudley and Oliver were taken care of," Petunia spat.

Julie let the jab go, "Yes, and we were all happy, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Yes, didn't I just say that? Isn't that a good enough reason to send them away?"

Oliver heard not only the strained patience in his Mother's voice and also the frustration in his Grandmother's voice.

"I point that out to say this, I am also one of their kind," before Petunia could scream in outrage Julie continued. "I knew it, I hid it from everyone, not out of embarrassment or hate of it, but because I didn't think it was real. My mother had told me many stories, was always trying to get me to do things by magic. It wasn't until I was eleven that she finally accepted that once more a generation in our family would be passed over. I didn't believe any of the stories, up until we got the letter for Oliver. Dudley never spoke of what happened with Harry, and I never pressed it. Now all that has changed, Dudley told me several stories of his youth and I…"

The boys never heard the rest, the cupboard door swung open and both Oliver's Dad and Mr. Potter were looking at them. Mr. Potter was pulling the listening toy down from the stairs.

"Whose idea was this," Mr Potter asked the boys.

"James was just showing Oliver how extendable ears work, Dad," Albus said, "We didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Even before James could finish his statement, Albus himself didn't believe it, Oliver jumped in to try to help. "It was my fault, I wanted to know what was going upstairs." Oliver looked to his Dad, "Dad, Mum and Mimi are arguing! Did you know she was a witch?!"

Dudley glanced up the stairs and then to Harry as if asking for help. Mr Potter laughter surprised Oliver. "Still a momma's boy after all this time?" Mr Potter said as he clapped Dad on the back.

Dudley bristled, "I am a grown man, but also a smart man… there are certain people I know not to interfere with, and my wife is one of those people." Dudley waved to the upstairs room, "You go get your wife, if you want to interrupt them."

Harry smiled a crooked smile, "Ginny is one of those women too."

"We could use those," James pointed tentatively at the extendable ears.

Dudley looked to the ears, "Will they work?"

"No need," Harry said as he looked up again, but spoke to the boys, "Go play outside."

James started to protest, but the look from his father gave him booked no argument.

As the boys made their way to the backyard via the kitchen, angry voices stall them. James waved them back to the swinging door that separated them from those voices. It seemed that Mrs. Potter and both of the Dursley women had started downstairs just as Mr Potter had sent Oliver, Albus, and James outside.

James held his finger to his lips, then motioned them to come closer, "Albus look in your pack, I shoved a pair of ears in there too." he whispered.

Oliver shook his head, "I don't think we will need them," Oliver whispered as he put his head to the door.

Mr. Potter was asking Petunia to sit down, Oliver swallowed hoping she would calm down.

That hope was dashed quickly as Petunia's voice could be heard. "Don't you dare try to tell me to do anything in this house! Your Uncle Vernon is rolling over in his grave and I will not allow you even pretend you have any right to stand here," Petunia snarled.

James eased the door open only to have Oliver pull him back, "Not there, come on…"

Oliver dashed out the back door with Albus and James on his heels. On the side of the house was a window that Oliver's Mum always kept cracked open, it was in the front room and allowed every word to be heard. The bushes helped hide the boys from the street while also camouflaging them just enough not to be seen from their family as they peered in.

"Mum," Dudley said, "We are through discussing Dad. I loved him and that has never been in question. What is in question is your ability to let go of the past?"

Ginny put a hand on Dudley's shoulder, "Give Harry a chance, I think there are things even you don't know about the past."

Ginny looked to Harry, "maybe you need to clear the past more than your childhood."

Harry gave her a simple nod, and walked to Petunia causing her to back away. "Aunt Petunia, please sit down," before she could argue he continued, "not because I told you to, but because this is your home and you should be comfortable."

As if to prove it was her home Petunia sat on the very edge of the couch, but still glared at Harry, "I don't see a point to sitting, you and your kind will never stop until I am dead too."

Harry didn't raise to the bait, he sat on the coffee table to look at Petunia. "Do you remember when you and my Mum were kids? You did everything together, you took care of her, you protected her, and you were her best friend… until Severus Snape came around."

"How do you know about him?" Petunia said, temporarily forgetting she was mad.

"I can't explain that right now, but the point is that you feel like my Mum was stolen from you, and you are right."

This caused Petunia to pause, she couldn't figure out what Harry meant, "I know I was right! Your kind ruined my life…"

Before she could get going again Harry broke in, "Yes, I know that now, and others know it too. Severus Snape was a professor when I was at school, and his life was ruined as well. The wizarding world now knows the way things used to be handled is wrong. When a mugg… non-wizarding family has a wizard in the family, the family used to be blocked out."

Petunia bowed up, "Because you freaks want to hide what you do!" she hissed.

Harry nodded, "To a point, yes, we did and still do… but not as much anymore. Thanks to Hermione, a friend that came from a non-magical family, we now allow families to visit at Hogwarts on special occasions."

Harry glanced to the window, "Oliver, come in here, please."

There were three simultaneous twacks of heads hitting the window sill, and cries of pain. Harry laughed softly, "I remember doing that when I was younger."

Oliver came in the front door with Albus and James, Harry motioned for him to join him. Oliver walked slow, watching his Grandmother wondering if she was yell more at him. Harry put Oliver between his knees, but faced Oliver to Petunia. "This is your grandson, we all know how much you love him. Aunt Petunia this is now your choice, we are no longer refusing you the chance to be involved in the wizarding side. Your choice was stolen many years ago. Don't let that anger and hurt cause you to lose out on your Grandson's life."

As if on cue, Oliver joined Petunia on the couch, "Please don't stop loving me. I have always told you everything about me and I still want too, but now I'm kind of scared to."

A tear rolled down Petunia's eye, she looked around the room and settled on Dudley, "I never meant to hurt you or Ollie…."

Dudley gave her a thin smile, "Mum, your anger has caused you more hurt than it has for us, but I can't allow you to direct that anger to Oliver. He is a wizard, and he is your grandson, I think you need to understand that he can be both."

Petunia looked into Oliver's upturned face, "You like being a wi….a wiz...wizard and going to that school?"

Oliver smiled so big that his answer wasn't needed, but he gave one anyway, "YES! It is so much fun, and I am learning," Oliver paused, "I am learning all kinds of stuff." He worried that saying the word magic may be too much still.

It was a chore but Petunia smiled, "I will always love you, and your happiness is all I worry about." She turned to Harry, "I can go to this school, even though I am normal? They told us we weren't allowed before."

"That was a long time ago, and as I said, Hermione helped change the laws. Thanks to you and others like you, we found out that we were causing separation in families. Families face enough adversity, they need no additional help."

Harry held out card that resembled a badge, "As long as you have this you will be allowed to visit Hogwarts when there are family gatherings."

Petunia was staring so hard at the card that she didn't see Ginny giving Harry a confused look, nor did she see the small head shake from Harry, but Oliver saw both. He would ask what the card was for when Petunia left.

"So does that mean you will visit for the Christmas ball?" Oliver asked in such a hushed voice that only Harry and Petunia heard him.

Still staring at the badge Petunia nodded, "I will if you promise to stay with me the whole time," Petunia looked Oliver right in his eyes, "I mean, you can't go play with friends, you can't go see a teacher, or whatever they are called there. You have to protect me. Will that be okay?"

Oliver smiled, "I promise, but Mum and Dad will be there too, so you don't have to worry." Oliver turned to look at his parents, "You are still coming, aren't you?"

Both nodded, Dudley kissed his mother on the cheek, "Thanks Mum, this means a lot to Oliver."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Now that that is settled, I think we should get home." She began herding the boys to the door, "We can all meet on platform 9 ¾ this Saturday, since I am sure Petunia would love to see the train as well. This is how all the muggle families will be going, so it may be nice to join them."

After everyone said their good-byes, Oliver went outside with the Potter's. "Mr. Potter, what was that badge?"

Harry smiled, and knelt down, "What I told your grandmother wasn't a lie, we do want to share the magical world with muggle family members, but we also need to protect it. That badge isn't to allow her access, that card will prevent her from telling others of our existence." Harry looked at Oliver for a long time, "Do you understand?"

Oliver nodded, "So if she got mad and wanted to ruin everything, she can't?"

Harry gave a sad smile, "Yes, her or any other muggle coming this Christmas. We don't know what to expect once we open up Hogwarts."

Albus ran up to join Oliver and Harry, "Hey, Dad… we have to tell you about Siskey and Keaira!"

Oliver quickly nodded in agreement, "I almost forgot!"

Harry stood, "Can this wait?"

Both boys shook their heads emphatically, Harry looked to the house to see Petunia looking out the front window, "Boys, I don't think this is a good time. Oliver, you need to make sure your grandmother stays okay with everything. That is more important right now," Harry turned, dismissing both boys.

Oliver looked to Albus, who simply shrugged. With a heavy sigh Oliver waved good-bye as he ran back into the house. As soon as the front door closed Petunia jumped as she dropped the curtain, "I don't see a car, if they do that disappearing thing, the neighbors will see!" Petunia said in a scandalized tone.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, "Mimi, they can't do that with Albus with them. We are underage, so our parents have to behave too."

Petunia looked back to the window, obviously wanting to see if Oliver was right. She stood unsure for well over a minute. But the draw was too much, her nosy personality wouldn't allow her to not look. When she didn't see crowds gathering in the street to discuss the odd people, Petunia slowly left the window.

"Mimi," Oliver said, "Did you mean what you said? Will you really go with me to see my school?"

After looking to Julie and Dudley, Petunia went to Oliver, "I want to Ollikins, I really do… but I would be so worried. I don't know what to expect, and what if one of them attack me?"

Oliver was crestfallen, part of him knew she would back out. Julie looked to Dudley, but he was as lost as his mother. Julie rolled her eyes, she wondered if she would ever get this family back to the loving one she knew just a few short months ago. Julie went to the hard back chair, she chose this one on purpose. The chair was hideous, uncomfortable, and a complete eyesore with it's bright pink petunias in full bloom, floral pattern. The chair had been a wedding present, Petunia had said that it would be like she was always there, and boy did it… In this case though, Julie wanted her mother in law to notice she willingly liked chair, or at least used it.

"Is it okay if I go back to calling you Mother Dursley?" Julie asked, hoping to let Petunia feel in control of the room. Once Petunia nodded, Julie continued, "Thank you, Mother Dursley… first I want to tell you how truly brave I think you are, and how forgiving you have to be to let go of what happen to you. I don't have a sister, so that is a loss I don't understand, but that is a pain I would not wish on anyone. You agreeing to go, or even to just think about going tells myself, Dudley, and mostly Oliver, how much you truly love Oliver. I respect you so much for that," Julie sat back and crossed her legs, as she straightened her skirt. She knew Petunia couldn't resist saying something about being better than Julie.

Sure enough, within thirty seconds Petunia smiled at Oliver, "I do love you Ollikins. Those freaks… I'm sorry, I mean, their kind scare me so much. They told me I wouldn't lose Lily, they said nothing would change, but it did. I won't let them take you, I just can't."

This was exactly what Julie was hoping Petunia would say, "Mother Dursley, that is very reason you should go to the school, and make sure for yourself what goes on. You need to know why Oliver brings things home, or what he is talking about when he talks about that world. You will know it all! This time you will not allow yourself to be alienated." Julie looked to Dudley, then back to Petunia, "You were alone in your fight last time, this time I promise you, that both Dudley and I will make sure you lose nothing, but gain what you were denied so long ago."

Dudley joined Julie, as he placed his hand on her shoulder, he looked to Petunia, "Mum, we will be right there. This is all new to me too, but this is for Oliver."

Petunia hugged Oliver tight, "Of course I will go. I will do my very best to accept this part of your life," Petunia smiled down at Oliver, "But you have to promise not to forget all us normal people."

Oliver couldn't help but smile, he knew she was trying and he couldn't ask for more from her. In time he knew she understand that both sides of him were normal.


	16. I think I can No I can't

The following week was a roller coaster for Oliver, one day flew by with owls going back and forth with Albus, the next would be dread on what would happen when his grandmother walked into Hogwarts. Almost every day Oliver needed to be reassured from either his Mum or Dad, that they would not let Petunia ruin the ball.

Saturday had finally arrived, and the Potters, Weasleys, and Dursleys, all stood in the King's Cross station. Oliver looked around to notice he was not the only student returning to school with muggles in tow. His roommate and fellow first year, Luca Lyvander also walked in. Luca had a thin, very pretty woman with blonde hair that was down to her waist, but the closer Luca got, Oliver could see she had silver gray eyes. Oliver decided this must be Luca's Mum. He waved to Luca but didn't want to run the risk of introducing his grandmother just yet.

Petunia was as nervous as a fox at a hound convention, or that is how his Dad would have said it. Oliver was never sure what the saying meant, but knew it meant she was super nervous.

Harry motioned for Oliver to join him, "I think it would be best if you explain how we get to Platform 9 ¾ , and I want you to take your parents first, and then come back for your grandmother," Harry said.

Oliver nodded, he turned to explain things when Petunia shrieked, drawing not only fellow passengers, but several of the stations guards. Ron Weasley ran up and stomped resolutely on something, giving a twist of his foot for good measure. "Got it!" Ron shouted in triumph, "Just a spider, got over my fear a while back but Petunia here, is still scared of them," he called to the guards.

A couple of the guards looked annoyed at being pulled away from their posts, but the rest seemed to understand, giving Petunia an understanding nod. King's Cross was soon back to normal. Petunia glared at Ron, "There was no spider and you know it! Those people just disappeared into that brick wall," Petunia hissed and pointed to the pillar separating platforms 9 and 10.

Oliver pulled Petunia away from Ron, "Mimi, that is how we get to our platform. Do you remember the story Chronicles of Narnia?"

Petunia curled her lip, "Your Dad had to read that when he was in school. I read it for him so he wouldn't have to know about such things."

Oliver couldn't stop the eye roll, thankfully Petunia had looked to Dudley to confirm she had not read it for pleasure. Oliver pull her attention back to him, "Do you remember the part about the wardrobe? That is what that wall is like, we can just walk through it. I will take Mum and Dad first, then I will come back for you. That way you can see that it's safe.. Okay?"

It was obvious that Petunia wanted to run for the exit, after just a bit she gave a curt nod. Oliver looked to his parents, they were not looking much more confident than Petunia. Dudley swallowed hard before stepping forward, "I am going to finally get to see this world that Harry was so proud of," Dudley said with more confidence than he was feeling.

Both Oliver's parents held out their hands, Oliver took one in each hand, "I can't wait for you all to see everything!" Oliver said giving his Dad a grateful look, as they went through to Platform 9 ¾.

Dudley spun around to get a look at everything, this was a stark difference to the dirty station they had just left. This one was very clean, no graffiti, no trash, no advertisements lining the walls, no beggars leaning on those same walls, no… normalcy. This place was full of light, the large red train engine was not sitting in a tunnel, but in the open air. Children ran around with no parents begging them to stay close out of fear. Everyone seemed to accept that nothing would happen here. Dudley turned to Oliver to ask, but he was already gone back through the wall.

It was Petunia entering the platform that actually made Dudley smile. She did the look around that Dudley did, softly she said, "This looks…"

"Clean?" Dudley finished for her.

Petunia shook her head, "No, it looks the same."

The Potters and Weasleys were just finishing arriving to hear what Petunia had said. Harry looked confused, "What do you mean, the same?"

Petunia looked startled, she pulled herself back from her memories, "I was here the first day Lily went to that school," Petunia pointed to a nearby family, "We were right about there, Lily was…" Petunia trailed off.

"Begging you to understand?" Harry supplied.

"Ho-how?" Petunia stammered.

Harry looked to the same spot that Petunia had pointed out, "I saw it, it was in Snape's memories…. The day he died, he," Harry search for a way to explain this to his aunt, "shared the memories he had of himself and my Mum. You were in a few of them."

"Do you mean that greasy haired boy that was a freak too? He is the one that caused all this!" Petunia spat.

Albus took a step forward, "That is the man I am named after Mrs. Dursley, please don't speak ill of the dead. He had many flaws, but he tried to fix all of it." Albus glanced to his Dad, "Right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he did do a lot that could be seen as bad, but loving my mother made him a better man. Aunt Petunia, there is a lot that you don't know about, and a lot I would like to share with you, but for now I think we need to make today about Oliver. I also think you would say the very same thing if you weren't lost in memories."

Petunia continued to stare at the spot, but nodded allowing Oliver to lead her to the train. Once they were in the compartment Oliver kissed Petunia cheek and headed back out to join Albus in the compartment with the rest of the kids. He had not made it two steps when an iron grip clamped onto his upper arm. Oliver turned to see the terrified eyes of his grandmother. "You promised not to leave me!" Petunia said in a terrified whisper.

Oliver sighed, but rejoined her, he had no idea what would be scary about a train ride. When the train whistled was to first of many times that Petunia Dursley yelped in fear during the excruciatingly long train ride. Not once, but twice, the conductor made his way to their compartment to verify that the muggle had willingly boarded the train. After the second time students were passing the compartment just to see who was that scared. Petunia was convinced they were now plotting something.

Ginny went out to the trolley and got Petunia a glass of water. Within minutes Petunia was asleep, and everyone, including Dudley gave a sigh of relief. After an hour passed and Petunia still slept, Dudley looked to Ginny, "Will she wake up before the get there?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, I believe so. I just gave her a very mild sleeping potion." At Hermione's raised eyebrows, Ginny cocked her head, "Wrong word?" she asked,

Hermione looked to the now empty glass, then back to Ginny, "It depends on if is was a muggle potion, or a magic one?"

Dudley seemed to be getting more nervous, "Is my Mum going to be okay?"

Ginny patted Dudley's knee, "Yes, she is fine. The trolley witch ensured me that many muggles take what I gave her. It was added to the stock this trip specifically for nervous muggles. The," Ginny looked to Hermione for the right word, once the word was supplied she continued, "medicine was not anything long lasting or harmful," Ginny assured Dudley.

Oliver smiled with relief, knowing that the rest of the trip would be much smoother. He relaxed against the seat and watched out the compartment door. Oliver's thoughts drifted to what would happen at the ball. Laughing from the corridor pulled Oliver back to the present, he sat forward to join his Dad at the door. There, right outside their door was Keaira, with three Slytherin students. Oliver didn't know any of them, but it was obvious they were picking on her. Dudley sat back, shaking his head. "I guess there is even bullying in magic schools."

Oliver leaned over to crack the door, in hopes to hear what was going on. There was an older boy, Oliver guessed to be at least six year, taunting Keaira.

"You getting nervous Kea? We are getting closer and your parents are going to find out the truth," the boy said.

"My name is Keaira, Nataniel," Keaira said, with an emphasis on his full name. "Don't you worry about my parents finding anything out, you should worry about yours finding out your grades!"

The other boy suddenly shoved past Keaira, "Come on Nate, leave the turncoat alone, she isn't worth it."

Oliver noticed a Ravenclaw and thought Keaira would have some help. The girl however, saw what was going on and turned back down the corridor. The hurt look was obvious on Keaira's face. Oliver wasn't the only one that noticed either, Nate laughed, "Your own house hates you," he then shoved Keaira to join the other boy.

Keaira looked up to see Oliver, Oliver jumped back hoping she didn't think he was spying. Ginny noticed his look, "Is everything okay?"

Oliver glanced to the door, then back to Ginny, "Yes ma'am, I'm fine."

Ginny thought that it could be nerves, wanting to help, she began talking about school. "So what are you most excited to show your family? I bet it's flying, am I right?"

Dudley looked to his son, "You can fly?"

Harry looked from Dudley to Oliver, and back, "Oliver, have you not learned to fly on a broom yet?"

Oliver was doing his best to sink into the cushions, he just wanted the Potters to shut up. He gave a small head shake. Of course his dad wasn't going to let this go.

"Have the others learned? Why haven't you?"

Oliver looked down before rolling his eyes, making sure he wouldn't be seen. His first thought was to point out that his dad was scared of magic just a few short months ago and now he wants Oliver to be flying around on a broom. The last thing he wanted them to know was that someone had switched the brooms, that would cause his dad to cause a scene Oliver knew he would never live down.

Finally Oliver swallowed, looked back to his dad, "I don't like flying, I was really bad at it."

This seemed to mollify Dudley, "I can't say I blame you, I don't care much for it myself and I have a big airplane around me."

Oliver was just wanting to change the subject, and more than a little curious about what had just happen with Keaira. He glanced to his watch just as the door slid open, Albus poked his head in, "Better get your robes on, Oliver. We are almost there."

Albus slide the door shut a little too hard and made Petunia jolt awake, she sat up straight to get her bearings. "Oh my… I didn't even realize I was tired." Petunia looked out the window then to Dudley, "Will we be there soon?" Petunia asked with obvious nervousness.

"I believe so, Albus just came in to tell Oliver to change," Dudley said.

Oliver was busy climbing to his chest, and pulling out his robes. He glanced over his shoulder, "We will be there in about ten minutes, I think." The last was muffled by his robes being pulled over his head.

Petunia sat stock still, staring at the robes, very softly she asked no one in particular, "So you are really taking me there?"

Harry laid a hand on Petunia's knee, hoping to reassure his aunt, before he could there was an ear piercing screech, "Take your hands off me! I am here for my grandson, I will sit in a cabin with you out of necessity," Petunia glared at Harry, each word that followed dripped with venom, "You have always been a burden, you are, by tainted blood, my nephew… But never think I like you, never think we are family!"

The entire train seemed to fall silent, Oliver stood with his mouth hanging open. Never had he heard his grandmother speak with so much hate.

The cabin door flew open, there stood Luca Lyvander, fellow first year, and Oliver's room-mate. He wasn't looking at anyone, but at the ceiling. Before he said anything, the same woman that Oliver saw on the platform with Luca stuck her head in, looking around the same way Luca was. Oliver cleared his throat, he noticed that only his Mum and Dad were looking confused, sadly Petunia seemed to be getting ready to scream again. Harry and Ron both seemed amused. Oliver cleared his throat again, "Luca, what are you looking for?"

Luca looked back to him Mum, "I don't see any, do you?"

The woman shook her head, "No, but that doesn't mean they didn't just fly out."

"What flew out?" Oliver asked, more confused.

"Umgubular Slashkilters," Luca said as if this was obvious.

Harry smiled at Oliver, then looked to the woman, "Luna, it has been a long time! How are you?"

The woman finally looked at the passengers in the compartment, "Oh, Harry," she said in surprise, "I should have known Umgubular Slashkilters would seek you out." Luna glanced around once more, "I don't think they are here anymore, so whomever screamed was very smart to do so, they must have scared them off."

Oliver looked completely lost, "What are you guys talking about?"

Ron laughed, "Luna and us go way back, if she says there are slashkilts are here, we better watch out."

Harry noticed the same thing Oliver did, Petunia was beyond tense, "Thanks Luna, but Mrs. Dursley was just a little nervous. Everything is okay now."

Luna led Luca back out and told everyone she hoped to see them at Hogwarts. As soon as the door closed Petunia looked at Dudley, "I want to go home, now!"

Oliver couldn't help but hope that his Dad would agree and take her home. He was about to say he understood, but it was Harry that spoke, "Aunt Petunia, to go home know would mean that when we get to Hogsmeade in about five minutes, we would have to take you via the floo network. Do you remember the time Mr. Weasley came to pick me up and they came thru the fireplace?"

Dudley sat straight, "I do, so does my tongue, and you are not taking my mother though something like that!" Dudley said.

Oliver saw both Harry and Ron smirk, "What happen to your tongue?"

Petunia felt the train slow, "You claim to have magic, do something to get me home! I do not want to do this!" Petunia was close to panicking.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Petunia, if you insist on returning now, you may stay on the train. It will return you to London, and there will be someone there to see you home. This was thought of, and taken care of, just in case someone had second thoughts."

"How will other muggles return tonight?" Harry asked, "the train takes hours to make just one trip?"

Hermione gave Harry a quelling look, one that shut everyone up, "We have taken care of it," she said in a deadly calm that told everyone not to question it.

Petunia looked to Oliver, "I'm sorry but this is just too much, these people," Petunia curled her lip at the word people, "are just too weird and," she glanced to the door where Luca had just let, "and crazy."

Oliver nodded, "I understand that you want to go home, and I think you did great getting this far, maybe next time you can come more." Oliver smiled, "You have seven years to try to make it all the way."

Petunia visibly recoiled, "I will be happy just to see you on holidays."

Oliver nodded as the train slowed to a stop. Hermione smiled to Petunia, "You just stay here, the train will take you home shortly. Petunia hugged Oliver and Dudley and gave Julie a half-hearted hug, then sat resolutely back in her seat, "Are all the magic people leaving?"

Since Hermione seemed to be the only one that knew the plan, everyone looked to her. Hermione nodded, "Yes, only non-magical people will be allowed to ride back."

Petunia gave a curt nod and dismissed everyone as she looked out the window.

Oliver didn't know how many muggles were left on the train, but each compartment they had passed were empty. Soon they were all on the Hogsmeade platform watching the train leave. Lily and Hugo were both running around to everyone announcing what they wanted to do, who they wanted to meet, and what they wanted to see. Their excitement was contagious and soon Oliver was smiling and joining in with them.

Oliver led his parents to the dock, but Harry called them back, "We won't fit in those tiny boats, your dad and I have put on a few pounds since we were eleven."

Dudley laughed, "I don't know about that, I may weigh less now."

Ron patted his enlarged stomach, "I may sink before we even moved."

Oliver looked to all three men, "So how do we get there?"

Harry made a grand bow and gestured to the other end of the platform, "By carriage."

With the prospect of riding in something new, Oliver and Albus began dragging their parents toward the carriages. As they all loaded into three carriages, the boys were looking around for the horses that would lead. After several minutes all the carriages began to move, without anything pulling them. Oliver saw his parents faces, he knew this took them by surprise. He smiled, "Isn't this the coolest!"


End file.
